my true self
by shikarimon
Summary: Serena and Naruto have trained to become the best with their friends in the elemental country. When they have missions upon missions, they take up an act to fool everyone that comes towards them during these mission, only showing their true selves if nece
1. information

**Villages (maybe have a description):**

Konoha: a peaceful village hidden in the leaf of the fire country; have an account of wars and alliances between other countries/villages, except those in the elemental country; believed that Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon came and caused chaos to the village; believed that Kyuubi is also sealed inside a baby boy, named Naruto Uzumaki, by the fourth hokage

Sand: a one-tailed demon came and caused chaos to the village; sealed inside a baby boy, named Gaara, by a priest/monk

Moon: A village in the elemental country that is the pillar of alliances between other villages within the elemental country; controls the element light and moon

Mercury: in the elemental country; controls the element ice

Mars: same as Mercury; controls the element fire

Venus: same as Mercury; controls the element love

Jupiter: same as Mercury; controls the element lightning and thunder

Uranus: same as Mercury; controls the element wind

Neptune: same as Mercury; controls the element water

Saturn: same as Mercury; all the spirits of the dead come here for punishment or living arrangements; controls the element destruction and rebirth

Pluto: same as Mercury; controls the element death and time

Sun: same as Mercury; controls the element fire and sun

Earth: same as Mercury; controls the element nature and plants

Kimoku: same as Mercury; controls the element light and stars

Sound

Water

**Countries (maybe a description):**

Fire Country

Elemental Country: this country as the villages that are named after planets of the solar system; the moon village is where the high queen/goddess of the moon reigns over the entire country; everyone have alliances with the demons of different relations, such as wolf and fox; this country is neutral and will try to make an alliance with the leaf village after the test of the so called attack by the Kyuubi; only the heir/heiress has extra powers, such as telekinesis and seer abilities

**Tribes:**

Wolf: a demon wolf tribe led by Kiba

Fox: a demon fox tribe led by Kyuubi

Tiger: a demon tiger tribe led by Byakko

Dog: a demon dog tribe led by Inukaga

Snake: a demon snake tribe led by Serpentina

Dragon: a demon dragon tribe led by Dragoon

Cat: a demon cat tribe led by Purina

**Cities/Towns:**

Only the cities and towns that are mentioned by the anime shows that I will be using

**People (maybe a description):**

Serena: nicknamed Selene; twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki; is one of the best ninjas in the elemental country; will try to pass the goddess test to graduate the school; has 11 fiancés because of an oracle being told of how many people she will marry; once becoming the ruler of the elemental country, will change the rules of using an oracle; will sometimes switch places with Naruto if he has a mission to fulfill for the elemental country as he tests the leaf village of their hate/love for demon vessels, half-demons, and demons; pretends to be a senshi for the senshis; does not love Mamoru; with Naruto, known as the Twin Battousai; heiress of Elemental Country

Naruto: nicknamed Apollo; twin brother to Serena Uzumaki; is one the best ninjas in the elemental country; will try to pass the god test to grauduate the school; has 7 fiancées because of an oracle being told of how many people he will marry; once becoming the rule of the moon village, will change certain rules with his sister; will sometimes switch places with Serena if she has a mission to fulfill for the elemental country as she pretends to be a senshi; with Serena, known as the Twin Battousai; heir of Moon village

Yuki: nicknamed Ice; heiress of Mercury village; friends of Naruto and Serena

Ai: nicknamed Love; heiress of Venus village; friends of Naruto and Serena

Jaden: nicknamed Gamer; older brother to the twins

Zane: nicknamed Smarts; older brother to Sirius; friends of Naruto, Serena, and Jaden; heir of Pluto village

Sirius: nicknamed Nerves; younger brother to Zane; friend of Jaden; 2nd heir of Pluto vilalge

Harry: nicknamed Phoenix; friends of Naruto and Serena; undercover for the elemental country in the wizarding world; heir of Kimoku village

Hotaru: nicknamed Shinimegami; friends of Naruto and Serena; undercover as Pansy Parkinson for the elemental country in the wizarding world; has to use a clone to also pretend to be a senshi; heiress of Saturn village

Yusuke: nicknamed Spirit; older brother to the twins; never actually died, but faked death; became a spirit detective to watch over most of the demons to keep them in check since it was a mission from the elemental country

Nagi: nicknamed Prodigy; friends of Naruto and Serena; undercover as an assassin that joined Schwartz to protect Reiji Takatori; is really friends with Omi from Weib; heir of Neptune village

Omi: nicknamed Genius; friends with Naruto and Serena; undercover as an assassin that joined Weib; is really friends with Nagi from Schwartz; heir of Earth village

Kenshin: nicknamed Samurai; older brother to Naruto and Serena; still known as the Battousai

Heero: nicknamed Soldier; older brother to Naruto and Serena; still known as Gundam Pilot 01

Sculd: nicknamed Nature; friends with Naruto and Serena; is a goddess by the high counsel; heiress of Jupiter village

Yugi: nicknamed King; friends with Naruto and Serena; heir of Sun village

Terra: nicknamed Gaia; friends with Naruto and Serena; heiress of Earth village

Edward: nicknamed Alchemist; friends with Naruto and Serena; older brother to Al; heir of Mars village

Al: nicknamed Metal; friends with Naruto and Serena; younger brother to Ed; 2nd heir of Mars village

Kage: one of the husbands to the queen of the elemental country; is the king of the shadow realm; called 'father' by Naruto and Serena

Inushiro: one of the husbands to the queen of the elemental country; is the king of the demon land; stronger than Kyuubi; called 'papa' by Naruto and Serena

Arashi: one of the husbands to the queen of the elemental country; is the fourth hokage of the leaf village who faked his death by the hands of **'Kyuubi'** and now lives within the elemental country; called 'father' by Naruto and Serena

Beryl: enemy to Naruto and Serena; has her own group of friends; loves Naruto, but Naruto doesn't love her back

Kikyo: friends to Beryl

Kalona: friends to Beryl

Darcie: friends to Beryl

Robin

Raven

Cyborg

Beastboy

Starfire

Hermione

Ron

Aya/Ran

Ken

Yoji

Brad Crawford

Schuldich

Farfarello

Sasuke

Sakura

Kakashi

Tsunade

Neji

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Shikamaru

Ino

Chouji

Shino

Kiba

Akamaru

Hinata

Iruka

Counsels of the Leaf

Counsels of the Elemental Country: one person represents his/her tribe/village and comes to meetings held in different locations around the country; is trying to get more alliances with different villages OUTSIDE of the country but is futile

Teachers of Harry

Toboe

Tsume

Sango

Miroku

Shippo

Kirara

Kagome

Senshis of Sailor Moon

Hige

Duo

Quatre

Relena

Wufei

Trowa

Sally

Noin

Millardo

The Digidestined of 01 and 02

Moonmon: digimon of Serena; has the crest of life; can merge with Sunmon

Sunmon: digimon of Naruto; has the crest of death; can merge with Moonmon

The digimon of 01 and 02

Enemies of all anime shows I use

Roy

Winry

Maes Hughes

Riza Hawkeye

Blue

Cheza

Kuwabara

Hiei

Kurama

Genkai

Koenma

Keiko

Botan

Yukina

Joey

Serenity

Tristan

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba

Duke Devlin

Tea

Belldandy

Keichi

Urd

Kaoru

Sanosuke

Yahiko

Dr. Gensai

Megumi: known as Sailor Charon and twin sister to Setsuna, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto

School: 

Konoha Academy

Tomo Kinsei Cosmos School: this school teaches all types of schooling, such as dueling, beyblading, netnabby, history of the land, math, science, english, foreign languages, all genjutsus, all ninjutsus, all taijutsus, all kenjutsus, spells, magic, potions, shadows, samurai swordsmanship, guns, martial arts, ki, chi, chakra, bows and arrows, digital worlds, alchemy, piloting gundams, demons, and machines

Rules of the Elemental Country: 

1. everyone is treated equally

2. if you are a visitor of a different land, everything is free for one day in all of the villages/tribes

3. suggestions should be offered to make the country better

4. if a demon/human betrays their tribe/village by killing one of its own and killing another one, that person will instantly be killed/hunted down by the best in the country

**Groups used:**

Rookie 9, Gai's team, and Sand siblings

Moon gang

Akatsuki

The 3 Legendary Sennins

**Ranks (highest to lowest):**

Konoha: Kage

Anbu

Hunter Nins

Jonin (sp.?)

Chunin

Genin

Elemental: Ultimate

Goddess/God

Spell Master

Alchemist

Game Master

Samurai

Ninja

Healer

Scholar

Human/Demon

**Anime used:**

Teen Titans

Inuyasha

Naruto

Sailor Moon

Weib Kreuz

Wolf's Rain

Fullmetal Alchemist

Harry Potter

Gundam Wing

Digimon: Season 1 & 2

Yugioh

Yugioh GX

YuYu Hakusho

Ah! My Goddess

**Fiancées/Fiancés:**

Serena: Robin

Harry

Yugi/Yami

Zane

Negi

Nagi

Omi

Shikamaru

Gaara

Tai

Matt

Hotaru: Hiei

Kurama

Cody

Terra: Toboe

Naruto: Ai

Yuki

Sculd

**PLEASE HELP ME ON WHO TO PAIR UP ED, AL, KENSHIN, HEERO, JADEN, HIGE, TSUME, AND 4 FOR NARUTO! (For Heero, no Relena! For Ed and Al, no Winry because I'm going to make her a sister type to the two boys.)**

**Any more suggestions on the pairings, besides the ones that I have given to you?**


	2. prophecy

**Prophecy **

Two born babies

Bothof dark

Bothof light

Will have a wonderful seven years

Until missions comes

Protecting, Evolving

Evil evolves through the years

Twins born with one mother

Born with three fathers

Will be the key to save the world

Will they succeed,

Be destroyed

Time is of the essence

With the power of love

From people around

They will conquer

Or fall into the depths of hell forever!


	3. prologue

Prologue

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

**_"…."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

AN: Enjoy! Hopefully, this is going to be great, like the rebel sisters and the 'kage'.

Disclaimers: Throughout the fanfic, I do not own all the Anime/Book that I will be using, such as Naruto and Harry Potter. I, however, do own the nicknames use for the characters, the fathers of the twins, the kings/queens of the villages, the leaders of the tribes (except Kyuubi), the name of the tribes/villages, the digimon that I will mention, the Yu-gi-oh! goddess/god cards mentioned, and other OC within this story.

**_"With the power of love _**

**_From people around_**

**_They will conquer_**

_**Or fall into the depths of hell forever!"**_

"Ah," screamed a woman's voice.

A woman, age 25, had been dreaming her future children with her husbands. She was 8 months along the way of giving birth. Her hair, silver in the moonlight and gold in the sunlight, reached her mid-back. When she was dreaming, it turned into a nightmare. Massive blood pooled around her feet. Darkness surrounded everywhere, except the destructive village and herself. She woke up screaming as the voice kept on replaying the same four lines. "What's wrong Selenity," asked a man's voice.

"I had a terrible dream is all," said Selenity.

"Why don't you tell us about it," said another.

"It's also not that good for you to stress when you are 8 months along the way," said another.

"I think I had a prophetic premonition. It was dark all around and blood everywhere. It kept on saying about twins being born both light and dark. I think it's going to be the children in a later time. I'm scared of the future," said Selenity.

"Hm. Do you want the oracle to come," asked the first man.

"No, Inushiro. I have to do this on my own," said Selenity.

"BUT we are here when you need help," said the third man.

"Thank you. Inushiro, Kage, Arashi. Thank you so much," said Selenity.

"Nothing to it. After all, we are YOUR husbands," said Kage.

"**giggles** Aren't you suppose to be working," asked Selenity.

"Bored. Besides, we should be supporting you until the child is out," said Kage.

"Thank you," said Selenity as she laid her head on Arashi's shoulder.

**- Seventeen years later -**

"Push, Selenity," said a female voice, "Push!"

"Argh! You three are going to die by my hands when I'm done," said a panting Selentiy as she pushed.

"But, honey, you wanted more children," said Arashi.

"I don't damn care! **pushing and panting** Get this child out of me," shouted Selenity.

The doctors around Selenity were getting the first born out. As Selenity pushed, a head of a baby boy came out. BUT the pregnancy wasn't done. Another head was shown itself through Selenity's bottom. Everyone, including the parents, was shock. Selenity started to push again and the head came out. The second born was a baby girl. Everyone cheered as Selenity and Arashi smiled at their newborns. "What should we name them," asked Arashi.

"Serena for the girl and Naruto for the boy," said Selenity.

"Too bad our other four boys aren't here to see their new baby brother and sister," said Arashi.

**BOOM**

"Hokage, sir. A big fox with nine tails is destroying the north gate of the village," said an Anbu.

"Gather all the troops," said Arashi, "And stall until I get there!"

"Yes sir," said the Anbu as he ran to get the squads.

"Time to make your exciting death," said a sarcastic Selenity.

"So, these are the new children to our family," said Kage as he appeared through the shadows.

"I trust that you know what to do," asked Arashi.

"Of course," said Kage as he put a hand on Selenity and the bed.

"Good luck," said Selenity as the children, Selenity, and Kage disappeared through the shadows.

**- Several hours later -**

"The fourth Hokage is dead," said the third, "And this child **holds up a genjutsu of Naruto** is the container of the Kyuubi. He is not to be harmed in any way."

"We should kill it! He's going to let the damn fox out if we don't kill it," shouted one of the villagers.

"No! No one is to harm this child! I make a law that whoever tells the younger generation and try to kill it will result in death," said the third.

"Bah! Get that demon away from my children then," said a woman as she went back into her house to feed her child.

In this village, Konoha, no one ever knew that Naruto was a genjutsu. No one knew that the fourth didn't die and the attack was also a genjutsu. Everyone started to hate Naruto for the death of the 'fourth hokage'.

**- In the Elemental Country -**

"Inuyasha! Jaden! Yusuke! Heero! Kenshin! Come out now and say hello to your new baby brother and sister," said Inushiro.

Five boys with different hair colors popped up from nowhere and walked towards their father. Kenshin, a red-haired boy of 17 years old, nodded his head to his other siblings. Heero, a brown-haired boy of 10 years old, walked up towards his father and sat down on the ground. Yusuke, a black-haired boy of 8 years old, leaned against the wall and looked into his father's eyes. Jaden, a brown-haired boy of 6 years old, jumped up and down chanting: "New people to play with!" Lastly, Inuyasha, a silver-haired boy of 15 years old, shook his head of his brother's antics. All of them looked up and saw their mother resting on the couch holding two newborns in each arm. "Hello, sons. Meet Naruto and Serena," said Kage.

"They're pretty," said Heero.

"And you five have to protect them. They are weak until they start their schooling in Tomo Kinsei Cosmos School," said Arashi.

"You're back," exclaimed Selenity as she smiled brightly at Arashi.

"So, the plan worked," asked Kage.

"It did indeed," said Arashi.

"Now, we can enjoy being a family," said a smiling Selenity.

**- 7 years later -**

"Got you, Selene," said Naruto.

"As if, Apollo," said Serena.

"Hey! It's time to head back guys," said a female voice.

"All right Shinimegami," said the twins.

During the seven years, Heero had gotten a mission as a Gundam pilot to help the space colonies. He turned into a cold-hearted person towards others, except the people in the Elemental Country. As of now, he was in the Sanc Kingdom, protecting the so call Princess Relena with the other Gundam pilots. Kenshin was the same as Heero. He turned into the Battousai and killed many, but opened up to only the Elemental Country. He now settled down in Okinawa (I don't remember the town he stayed in with Kaoru.). Yusuke faked his death, outsmarted the great Koenma, and began his mission as a spirit detective. He started to become a rebel, but his heart lies within the Elemental Country and his siblings. Jaden began his mission as a duelist. With Zane and Sirius by his side and Yugi/Yami's teachings, he went into Duelist Academy as a Slifer. Inuyasha wandered out of the Elemental Country to start his mission on destroying Naraku. On his way, he bumped into a fox demon, Shippo, a demon slayer, Sango, a monk, Miroku, a two-tailed fire fox, Kirara, and a priestess who gets on his nerves, Kagome. The twins, Naruto and Serena, became fast friends with Hotaru, Yuki, Ai, Zane, Sirius, Harry, Nagi, Omi, Sculd, Yugi, Terra, Ed, and Al, each friend having their own nickname. "Come on Prodigy! Stop playing shogi with Genius," said Serena to Nagi and Omi.

"Yeah! Mom wants us for a mission," stated Naruto.

"All right," said the boys as they packed the shogi and walked towards the gang.

**- In the mission's office -**

"Here you go, Beryl. A mission to help the Earth village with their gardening," said a man.

"What," shouted Beryl.

"**glare** Goodbye Beryl. I don't want to hear your complaints to my mission's personnel," said Selenity.

As Beryl stocked off, the group of friends came into the room. They were excited to have a mission again. They weren't the Moon gang for nothing. "Wanted to see us mother," said Serena.

"Yes. These are your missions. **handing out separate folders to each person** Be careful," said Selenity.

"But Sele-mama, why give us different missions," asked Hotaru.

"Because, you are very good and finish it within a week while others finish it within a month," said Selenity, "Think of it as a challenge on your strengths."

"**breathes slowly** Of course ma'am," said everyone as they walked out to start their mission.

In Hotaru's folder, she had two missions: become Sailor Saturn in Juuban District and Pansy Parkinson at Hogwarts Wizarding School. Naruto's folder had missions as well: act dumb in Konoha village, become a leaf ninja, test the villagers to know if they are acceptable with demons and demon vessels, switch with Serena when she has a mission, and within these mission, complete semi-hard missions. Serena's folder had missions: act dumb in Juuban district, go to Jump City and help them defeat evil, switch with Naruto when he has a mission, and within these missions, complete semi-hard missions. Harry's folder says: become a wizard in Hogwarts and give names on who is a potential Voldemort follower. Yuki and Ai's mission is to dress as different people and help around America with some battles, but don't get in Heero's way of his mission. Nagi and Omi are stated: both will become assassins, Nagi in Schwartz as Omi in Weib, and act like you are fighting with each other when both teams meet. Sculd's mission was: be your goddess form and help Belldandy and Keichi be together. Yugi's states: go to Domino City, take schooling, and protect millennium puzzles along with the shadow realm from any enemies. Terra's was: go help Kiba and some wolves get back to 'paradise' safely without telling them that the Elemental Country is their paradise. Ed and Al's were: both go use their alchemy and be inside the city of Hohenheim, protect it, and travel to make justice happen whatever it takes within poverty towns. Every Moon gang member looked at one another. "I promise to write to you guys," said Serena.

"Don't forget that you have your fiancées, Selene," said a joking Harry.

"**smiles** We all won't forget to also look for our fiancées and fiancés. Besides, it would be fun to have separate missions and see how long it's going to take," said Ai.

"Good luck guys," said Yuki.

"Same here," said everyone else.

Everyone left and smiled. They were glad to have friends. As they disappeared, a thought came into their minds: I wonder how the cities will be like.

The one statement that was true to all of the folders were:

**_"Don't forget about the festivals held every four times a year!"_**

AN: How's that for a prologue? I know it's long, but you have to see how everything started before the real story began, right? Hope you enjoy it! Oh! Don't forget to give me some suggestions for some great couple pairings. Naruto needs four more fiancées. Here are the couples that are already picked:

Robin/Harry/Yugi/Zane/Negi/Nagi/Serena/Omi/Shikamaru/Gaara/Tai/Matt

Hiei/Kurama/Hotaru/Cody

Ai/Naruto/Yuki/Sculd

Terra/Toboe

Keichi/Belldandy

Kiba/Cheza

Ron/Hermione

Remus/Blue

Roy/Hawkeye

Mimi/Izzy

Minako/Quatre

T.K./Kari

Millardo/Noin

Rei/Wufei

Makato/Trowa

Ami/Taiki

Haruka/Michiru

Kakashi/Iruka

Hinata/Kiba

Cyborg/Raven

Starfire/Beastboy

**Suggestions anyone?**


	4. chapter 1a

Chapter 1a

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

**"…_."_ –** dream sequence/flashbacks

"Naruto, open up," shouted a female voice.

Naruto, now 12 years old, lived in his own apartment after switching with his genjutsu self. He woke up to see that he accidentally smacked his ugly purplish pink clock onto the floor, making a huge mess. Stretching tiredly, he smiled as he remembered last night.

_**"Flashback"**_

_**Naruto came back from his training with the newly formed Team 7. Kakash Hatake, his silverish white hair teacher, was late to meet them on the bridge, AGAIN. Sakura Haruno, a girl with pink hair, was fawning over Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with bluish black hair. Both were his teammates and oblivious to his real strengths and smarts. "Yo," said Kakashi.**_

"_**You're late," shouted Sakura and a reluctant Naruto.**_

"_**Ah… you see, there was this old lady who needed help with her groceries. As a gentleman, I went and helped her," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Liar," shouted Sakura and Naruto.**_

"_**Let's start training," said Kakashi.**_

_**Back to twelve hours, Naruto went into his apartment and undid the genjutsu. No one knew that Naruto had a laptop, a lot of scrolls, books, a comfy sofa, a table, etc. All in all, his apartment was huge and comfortable. He walked over to his laptop, turned it on, and logged into his AIM account. Checking to see if his sister was on, he clicked Moonbeam on his buddy list.**_

_**FieryFox: hey sis**_

_**MoonBeam: hiya**_

_**FieryFox: this mission is so boring**_

_**MoonBeam: let's wait for everyone to get on before you complain again**_

_**FieryFox: I do not complain**_

'_**GamesRule, ProtectiveSprite, SamuBatto, GunSoldier1, FreezeBass, TwinkleLove, SmArTzT, DoubtFeel, FlameFire, DarkDeath, ProNaNo, GenuineBrain, EarthlyWave, ProKing1, MotherNature, FullyDemon, FullChemEd, & MetallicAl has joined the chat room'**_

_**GamesRule: hey twins**_

_**ProtectiveSprite: yo**_

_**SamuBatto: hey**_

_**GunSoldier1: kon'wa**_

_**FreezeBass: hello everyone**_

_**TwinkleLove: hey everyone**_

_**SmArTzT: hello**_

_**DoubtFeel/FlameFire/DarkDeath/ProNaNo/GenuineBrain: hola amigos**_

_**EarthlyWave: ohayo**_

_**ProKing1/MotherNature/FullChemEd/MetallicAl: hey guys**_

_**FieryFox: now that everyone is here, I HATE MY MISSION!**_

_**FlameFire: tell me about it… I have a nemesis in Hogwarts**_

_**DarkDeath: I could tell in school**_

_**SamuBatto: what's wrong Naruto**_

_**FieryFox: I hate being far away from you guys**_

_**FreezeBass/TwinkleLove: we miss you too, love**_

_**FullyDemon: I say we skip the mission and go back home**_

_**MotherNature: we can't do that! We have duty to the people of Elemental Country**_

_**ProNaNo/GenuineBrain: Terra has a point, Inuyasha**_

_**FullyDemon/FullChemEd/ProtectiveSprite: damn**_

_**FieryFox: the good thing is the chunin exam is coming up**_

_**MoonBeam: I'll be there with you Naruto**_

_**GamesRule/GunSoldier1: you will?**_

_**MoonBeam: mom says that I'll be taking Naruto's place during the third exam… so be ready for me bro**_

_**FieryFox: sure thing smiles**_

**_Naruto lay back on his chair and wrote a comment or two with his friends and siblings. It was sure going to be a great day when Serena came to Konoha._**

"_**End Flashback"**_

"Naruto," shouted Sakura as she barged into Naruto's bedroom.

"Ah! Sakura! I'm changing," said Naruto as he ran into the bathroom, half clothed.

Sasuke leaned on the living room wall. Sakura blushed a little bit and headed out to fawn over Sasuke again. As usual, Sasuke made his 'hn' sound and ignored Sakura's constant jabbering. Naruto, five minutes later, came out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Sorry guys. My alarm clock broke," said a sheepish Naruto.

"Don't let it happen again. Let's go before we are late for the chunin exams," said Sakura as Team 7 went to the Academy to register.

**- In Jump City, USA -**

"Stop! Thief," said a random bystander.

"Titans, go," shouted a boy's voice.

Serena, 12 years old, looked up from her pizza to see five people, mostly her age, jump down the pizza parlor and go straight for the bad guy. The five were the Teen Titans: Robin, a black haired boy with a mask on his face, Starfire, a red haired girl who was an alien that took refuge on Earth, Beastboy, a green skin boy who could change into any animal, Raven, a mysterious girl who can do magic, and Cyborg, a half-man half-machine who kicks butt. Serena walked over to the end of the pizza place and saw that the bystander and the thief were two shadow demons. Cursing her luck of getting away from them, she jumped down the same way the Titans did and followed the two shadow demons and the Titans. This is bad. If I'm late to Konoha, Naruto is going to get my fight, thought a complaining Serena.

**- Where the Titans are -**

"You're not going anywhere," said Raven as she blocked the path of the two people.

"You're not Selene," said the thief.

"And you're no bystander," said Cyborg as he pointed at the so-call bystander.

"Who is Selene," asked a serious Robin.

"I'm not telling you anything," said the two as they changed into two demons in front of their eyes.

The Titans moved slowly backwards and looked at each other. They were wondering who Selene was. Starfire shot green fire bolts towards the two. It hit dead center, but as the smoke cleared, the demons were still standing. The demons yawned at the Titans attempt and started to run towards the five. Suddenly, a flash of lightning went in front of the demons. "Did you do that Raven," asked Beastboy.

"No," said the stoic Raven.

"Ah, Selene has joined the fight," said the first demon.

The Titans turned around and saw Serena. She was glowing silver and looking at the demons. On her pretty face, she had a smirk that should have been a smile. "If it isn't the two shadow demons from Shishio. Tell me, is he planning on destroying you when you fail," asked a smirking Serena.

"Get out of the way. We're the Titans, and we can handle this," said Robin, but was ignored.

"Yah," shouted the demons as they race towards Serena.

Serena took on her fighting stance and waited for the right moment. The Titans had wide eyes when Serena punched one in the gut and the other with a kick. She moved up, down, left, and right. Dodging an on attack, she created a small fireball and threw it at the shadow demon. The other one jumped up and hit Serena in the back of the head. Robin and Starfire were ready to help, but Serena got up and went at them, this time with a sword. The Titans stood still and watched amazed by how Serena moved to kick the demons' butts. With a huge ice blizzard, the demons were frozen in place. Serena, maneuvering to land, had one of her klutz attack and landed on Robin, head on his chest. "Dude! That was awesome," said Beastboy.

"Um… Sorry," said Serena as she got off of Robin.

"That's fine. We have some questions for you," said Robin as he got up.

"Ask away," said Serena as she pushed the two icicles together, effectively destroying the demons.

"Who are you," asked Robin.

"Yes, friend. Where did you come from? What's your favorite color? May we be friends," asked Starfire quickly.

"Uh… My name is Serena, sometimes called Selene. I come from Japan. My favorite COLORS are gold, silver, sky blue, crystal, black, and other dark colors/pale colors. And yes," said Serena.

"How joyous! Come to the Titans Tower with us," said Starfire.

"Titans Tower," asked Serena as Starfire dragged her, with the others in tow.

**- In Konoha -**

"Listen up! My name is Ibiki. I'll be your first protractor. The first exam is written exam. There are 10 questions. The last question will be given to you 15 minutes before the exam is finished. You have 10 points. If you cheat, you'll lose 2 points. If you were caught cheating for the fifth time you'll be thrown out of the exam, including your other team members," said Ibiki as he looked around.

Many people squirmed on the test. Naruto could feel Sakura and Sasuke glaring at his back if he failed. Naruto smirked and tried to calm down. Next to him was Hinata Hyuuga, a blue hair girl whose personality was shy. Naruto looked around and saw Shikamaru Nara, a lazy boy, Negi Hyuuga, the last year's rookie of the Academy, Rock Lee, the last year's dead last like him, Shino Aburame, the bug lover, Kiba Inuzuka, the dog lover with his dog Akamaru on his head, Choji Akimichi, the food loving boy, Gaara of the Desert, a demon vessel for Shukaku, Kankuro, the puppet lover, Temari, the fan lover, Tenten, the weapon lover, and Ino Yamanaka, the mind user. He saw all of them using different tactics to cheat, but not get caught.

**- 2 hours later -**

Only 26 teams passed the first exam. Anko, the second protractor, led everyone to the Forest of Death. The objection to this exam is to get two scrolls: a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. This called for a huge amount of teamwork. Naruto looked around again and sensed something wrong with the grass ninja who stuck his tongue out like a snake and that Kabuto guy from before the exam ever started. Good thing no one noticed him getting the entire rookie nins, the sand siblings, and Gai Maito's team info cards. He figured it must be Orochimaru that his mom warned him about.

"Naruto! Let's go," said Sakura.

"Coming," said Naruto as he walked towards his team in front of their gate.

**- In Nekomi **(I have no idea what city/town Weib Kreuz is in… please tell me!)** -**

"Hey Omi," said a guy's voice.

"Hello Yoji," said Omi.

Omi, 12 years old, has just gotten off with his friend, Nagi, otherwise known as Prodigy. The team of Schwartz and Weib didn't have a clue that Nagi and Omi were friends and were Serena's fiancés. In truth, they were happy being friends to each other and boyfriends to their childhood friend, Serena. It was a shock that Serena would marry four guys, but it didn't matter at all. Omi wondered about his teammates: Aya, a red haired guy who didn't know that Omi knew his real name was Ran, Yoji, a dirty blonde haired guy who was a pervert, and Ken, a brown haired guy who coached a soccer team. "What are you doing," asked Yoji.

"Online things," said Omi.

"You are getting way attach to your computer," said Ken.

"Hn. It means that he is more up to date than any of you," said Aya (I'll call him that for now until later on in the story.)

"I saw a chat room up. Who were talking to," asked Ken.

"Some of my friends," said Omi.

"Don't get too attached to them," said Aya.

But I already have, Aya, thought Omi as he sat down for breakfast and headed off to school.

­**- In another part of Nekomi –**

"Nagi, time to wake up for school," said a German accent voice.

"I'm all ready awake, Schuldich," said Nagi.

Nagi, 12 years old, was recently talking to Omi about Serena and their mission. No one, not even the all-seeing Crawford, knew that Nagi was just an act to get them to trust him. Nagi wondered towards his teammates: Brad Crawford, an all-seeing guy who looks into the future, Schuldich, a German red hair guy who can look into people's minds and control them, and Farfarello, a craze Irish guy who will kill to make God cry and didn't know that he knew his real name was Jei. Shaking his head, he went downstairs, ate breakfast, walked out to school, and talked to Omi on the way.

Those guys would be so surprise to see me with him, thought Omi/Nagi.

**- Skipping to night -**

"So the kitties have come out to play," said Schuldich.

"F off, Schuldich," said Yoji.

'Time to get this show on the road, Nagi,' said Omi telepathically.

'I agree. Good thing we learned Occulmancy and Legimency back in the Elemental Country,' said Nagi.

The two boys stared at each other. Both groups went up against each other, as blood spilt. Crawford fought Aya, Schuldich fought Yoji, Ken fought Farfarello, and Omi fought Nagi. The only thing is that Omi and Nagi put genjutsu on them to look like they were bleeding when they fought.

**- In Domino City -**

'Will we find what we are looking for,' asked Yugi to Yami.

'I don't know. It is quite dull for the past two days after our little chat with Serena and the others,' said Yami.

"Hey, Yugi," said a boy's voice.

Yugi, 13 years old, looked up to see his friends in the city: Joey, a blonde hair boy, Tristan, a brown hair boy, and Tea, a brown hair girl. He came to Domino in hopes of finding the millennium items, but it was futile. The person he was living with, Mr. Moto, said not to give up. In school, he bumped into Tea, Joey, and Tristan. He was looking for the office. Of course, the three friends helped him out and found out that he had all his classes with him. "What's new," asked Yugi.

"A new boy is arriving today," said Tea.

"What's his name," asked Joey.

"His name is…" started Tea, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Settle down class. Today, we have a new student. Please welcome Ryou," said the teacher, Mr. Johnson.

A boy with white hair stepped into the room. Yugi looked at him and saw that he had a split personality. He also saw a millennium item around his neck. Yugi raised his hand slowly as the teacher pointed that Ryou would be sitting next to Yugi. Ryou walked and sat down next to Yugi. After the bell rang, Yugi went towards Ryou. "Hello. My name is Yugi," said Yugi.

"Hello. You already know mine," said Ryou.

This is starting to become a great friendship, thought Yugi.

**- In the mid-afternoon -**

"Do you play duel monsters," asked Ryou.

"Yeah we do," said Tristan.

'I have a funny feeling about Ryou,' said Yugi.

'His millennium ring is acting up. He's not the Ryou you know,' said Yami.

"Excellent. Let's play a game," said Ryou.

"All right," said everyone.

"But first, let me show you this: the millennium ring," said Ryou as darkness enveloped the room.

"What's going on," asked Joey.

"This is a shadow game, and your soul is mine," said Ryou as he trapped the souls of Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"I finally get the millennium puzzle," said Bakura, who came out as darkness went around the room.

"Not so fast Bakura," said Yugi as the millennium puzzle glowed to let Yami out.

"The soul to the millennium puzzle," said Bakura.

"You want my puzzle, you have to play ME to get it," said Yami as he shuffled his deck and placed it on the table.

"Fine," said Bakura.

"Let's duel," said the two.

**- In Hohenheim -**

"Brother, where are we going now," asked a boy's voice.

"To the Alchemy Academy in Central," said another boy's voice.

Ed, age 14, and Al, age 13, were heartbroken when the caretaker died. They did the unthinkable: human transmutation. Al's soul was transmuted into an armor body while Ed had automail parts for an arm and leg. The Moon gang was shock to hear the news when everyone talked on the computer. They were saddened at the news but a little bit angry too. The twins, Heero, Kenshin, Yusuke, and Jaden's mother warned them not to do human transmutation. She said that it had high consequences. Winry, a neighbor of the boys, worked on Ed's automail parts. They felt ashamed, but it was all in the past. "Why are we going there," asked Al.

"To complete the part of poverty towns," said Ed.

"But it doesn't have to do with any of this," said Al.

"It does, Al. When we go there, we are going to try to become state alchemists," said Ed.

"I understand brother. I wish we didn't burn all of her things," said Al.

"I know Al. I know," said Ed.

­**- In the train to Central –**

"Brother, someone is looking at me," said Al.

"Don't worry Al. She just doesn't see a guy wearing an armor, right kid," asked Ed.

The little girl nodded her head and smiled brightly. Ed smiled back as Al laughed a little to ease up the tension. All was going smoothly until bandits hit the train. The girl and her mother looked up frightened. Al and Ed looked at each other and slowly got up. The man held a gun at them, but they jumped and kicked the two men unconscious. Ed and Al devised a plan to help the people. Al would go into the carts and help while Ed took the top of the train. Everything went smoothly. "Damn, you're good," said a man.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"My name is Maes Hughes. Nice to meet you kid," said Hughes.

"Ed Elric," said Ed.

"And I'm Al," said Al as he came in with his armor self.

"Well, we can rest easy now," said Hughes.

The train pulled into the stop and came the person Ed and Al wanted to see: Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang, a guy with black hair, walked calmly towards the train. The person who had tried to assassinate the commander went wild. Roy looked at him, snapped his fingers, and fired out flames from his palm to toast the man. He turned and looked at Ed and Al. "Good to see you all alive," said Roy.

"You knew about this," shouted Ed.

"Brother," said Al.

"Come on," said Roy as he walked away, followed by everyone in the military.

AN: If you are wondering who is who from the AIM screen names, here they are:

MoonBeam – Serena

FieryFox – Naruto

GamesRule – Jaden

ProtectiveSprite – Yusuke

SamuBatto – Kenshin

GunSoldier1 – Heero

FreezeBass – Yuki

TwinkleLove – Ai

SmArTzT – Zane

DoubtFeel – Sirius

FlameFire – Harry

DarkDeath – Hotaru

ProNaNo – Nagi

GenuineBrain – Omi

EarthlyWave – Sculd

ProKing1 – Yugi/Yami

MotherNature – Terra

FullyDemon – Inuyasha

FullChemEd – Ed

MetallicAl - Al


	5. chapter 1b

Chapter 1b

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

**"…_."_ – **dream sequence/flashbacks

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Damn that Malfoy," said a boy.

"Shush Ron," said a girl.

Harry, age 12, looked at his friends: Hermione Granger, a smart brown hair girl, and Ron Weasley, a red hair boy. Ron had three brothers attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Percy Weasley and twins Fred and George Weasley. Harry looked at Oliver Wood, a brown hair boy whose the captain of Gryfindor Quidditch, and him, Harry, as a Seeker for the team. He looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Pansy looking at him with eyes of disgust towards Draco and praise towards Harry for not getting involved in the mess. No one knew that Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin girl, was actually Harry's friend Hotaru Tomoe, heiress of Saturn Village. Apparently, Draco Malfoy, a git in Slytherin with blonde hair, made his appearance by dissing Hermione as a mudblood: a term to describe muggles who have dirty blood, an insult really. "Harry, why are you staring at Parkinson like that," asked Ron.

"**snapped head towards Ron** What are you talking about," asked Harry.

"**shakes head** You were staring at her with glaze eyes," said Hermione.

"Don't tell me that Harry has a crush on her," asked Oliver.

"What are you talking about," asked Harry.

"You were staring," said everyone.

Pansy looked up and saw Harry being frustrated and almost about to tell them that he had a fiancée. She excused herself and walked towards the Gryfindor table. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were watching Pansy walk towards Harry. The Gryfindors told the gang that Pansy was walking towards them. "What do you want, Parkinson," said a snidely voice of George.

"To tell Harry not to SCREW UP on the game because Draco is going to win against him," said Pansy as she rudely pushed Hermione into her lunch and walked away.

"Damn that Parkinson," said Fred.

"But she emphasized on 'screw up'. What did she mean Harry," asked Percy.

"I don't know," said Harry.

But I DO know what she meant. I'm such a baka, thought Harry.

**- In the library -**

"Hotaru, you in here," whispered Harry.

"You almost told them," said Hotaru.

"Sorry. Got carried away," said Harry.

"It's fine. No one knows that you and I are friends," said Hotaru, "The only people who know are Fawkes, the red phoenix, and the Sorting Hat."

"Good thing too," said Harry.

"Good luck at the game," said Hotaru as she henged to Pansy Parkinson and left.

Harry, few minutes later, walked out of the library and headed towards the quidditch field. It was his second year playing quidditch, and he was going to have fun. It wasn't fun to fly on a broom, but wizards and witches here fly on brooms. It sucked if you asked him. All the players were in the field and waited for Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, to start the game. "Ready to loose, Potter," said Draco.

"You wish," said Harry as the game started.

**- In Duel Island -**

"This is sweet," said a boy.

"You said it," said another.

Jaden, age 13, and Sirius, age 13, were in a helicopter to Duel Academy. Zane, age 14, was already there in his last year of Duel Academy. Zane made friends with a blonde hair girl named Alexis and her brother named Atticus. Atticus disappeared suddenly as Zane called back up from the Elemental Country. And here they were, in Duel Academy. Jaden was excited as usual as Sirius was nervous. They made friends along the way: Sebastian, who was in Ra Yellow. Sirius and Jaden were placed in Slifer Red. "Are you excited to see your brother," asked Jaden.

"Yeah. But no one is suppose to know that you know him," said Sirius.

"Oops. At least, no one heard me," said a sheepish Jaden.

"We're here," said Sirius as Jaden and Sirius looked outside the window.

**- In Obelisk Blue -**

"I believe my brother just landed," said Zane as he walked out.

"Hey Zane," said a girl.

"Hey Alexis. Any luck on finding your brother," asked Zane.

"No," said a dejected Alexis.

"Better luck then," said Zane as they walked to greet the other Obelisk.

But I wonder why Zane doesn't like me like me, thought Alexis.

I wonder how everyone else is doing. It's been two days so far from the chat we had, thought Zane.

**- At Okinawa** (I have no idea what town Kenshin met Kaoru… please tell me.) **-**

"This is a great place to stay," said a guy.

Kenshin, age 24, was washing the clothes as he stayed at the Kamiya Dojo. It has been two days since he talked with his siblings. No one knew that Kenshin had a computer on him and that it was worth a lot of money. Kaoru, a black hair girl, was teaching one of her students, a black hair boy named Yahiko. Kenshin made many friends: Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, a brown hair guy, Dr. Gensai, a doctor, and Megumi, a green hair girl who looked exactly like his Divination teacher in the Elemental Country. Life was grand. "Kenshin! You promised to take all of us out to lunch," said Kaoru.

"Oro," asked Kenshin.

"Don't back out now, Lord Ken," said Megumi.

I have to ask her why she always calls me Lord Ken, thought Kenshin.

"Let's go," said Kaoru as she dragged Kenshin towards the Akibeko.

Actually, what have I gotten myself into, thought Kenshin as he let Kaoru drag him off with the rest following.

**- In the Akibeko -**

They eat more than my siblings combine, thought Kenshin.

"This sure is good," said Sanosuke.

"Yeah," said Yahiko.

"Lord Ken, eat," said Megumi.

"Actually, may I have a word with you Megumi," asked Kenshin.

**- Outside the Akibeko where no one can see -**

"What is it," asked Megumi.

"Who are you really," asked Kenshin.

"**hesitates** You know me, Sir Ken," said Megumi.

"Don't lie," said Kenshin.

"**sighs** I said you know me," said Megumi, but Kenshin wouldn't have it as he put one of his kunais on her throat.

"Tell me," said Kenshin.

"**gulped** My name is Megumi Meioh. I am the twin sister to Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, and your Divination Teacher at Tomo Kinsei Cosmos School," said Megumi.

"That wasn't so hard," said Kenshin as he put away the kunai.

"I was sent here to help you, but I got into trouble with that stupid opium guy," said a disgusted Megumi.

**sigh** This is going to be a long day again, thought Kenshin.

**- In Sarayashiki -**

"This is crazy, Yusuke," said a boy.

"Shut up Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

Yusuke, age 14, was beginning to get agitated. The spirit prince, Koenma, was getting on his nerves. He was very close into strangling the toddler. His comrades didn't help much either as Shadow Demons surrounded them. Hiei, a demon with three eyes, went into fighting mode and destroyed most of the demons. Kurama, a fox demon who was reincarnated as a human, took his rose, turned it into a whip, and started to fight. Kuwabara, a red hair boy, got his spirit sword and slashed at the demons. Yusuke was not having a good day. "We want Spirit," said a demon.

"You aren't going to get any spirits," said Kuwabara.

"This is typical," said Yusuke as he shot gun the demons.

"Where did these demons come from," asked Kurama.

"How the hell should I know," said Yusuke.

But I'm lying to myself. Damn! I have to tell the others about this, thought Yusuke.

"Less talk, more kill," said Hiei.

"Thank you, captain obvious," said a sarcastic Kawabara.

"Need help, boys," asked a girl.

"Yes Botan," said everyone.

Botan, the so-called grim reaper, appeared with Genkai and other demon friends. The Shadow Demons didn't seem to phase as they kept repeating the phrase: "We want Spirit." Yusuke had to keep up his act or else it was useless to get information. With the last of the demons killed, Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. Hiei and Kurama looked at Yusuke suspiciously, but didn't question him. "Come to the Spirit World," said Koenma as he blinked out.

**- In the Spirit World -**

"I don't know what is going on, but those demons are not those from Makai," said Koenma.

"How is that," asked Kurama.

"It seems that there are other demons that we don't know about," said Koenma.

"They kept on repeating the phrase: 'We want Spirit.' I think it is a nickname," said Genkai.

"I heard it too," said Botan.

I'm so screwed if they figure out it's me, thought Yusuke.

**- In a forest near the nobles -**

"Um… Hello," said a nervous girl.

"Who are you," asked a guy.

"My name is Terra. Please don't hurt me," said Terra.

Terra, age 12, finally found Kiba, the wolf demon leader, and some wolves. Kiba was protecting a girl who Terra found out was Cheza. She smelled of sakura blossoms as Terra took a step forward. The four wolves stepped in front of Cheza, not trusting Terra. Terra shrank back and stepped unevenly backwards. "Terra, my name is Hige. This is Blue **points to the other girl** Tsume **points to the goth guy** and Toboe** points to the kid**," said Hige.

"Nice to meet you," said a nervous Terra.

"Cheza knows that you are different. Cheza shall help you," said Cheza.

"How are you different," asked Toboe.

"Not telling. You have secrets and so do I. Deal with it," said a haughty Terra as she turned and walked towards a cabin near them and the others followed.

**- Inside the cabin -**

"Wow," said Hige.

"I have food if you like," said Terra.

"Thank you," said Toboe.

"Yeah, thanks," said Blue.

"I say we head out," said Kiba.

"Lighten up. If you do that, I'll help you to paradise," sang Terra.

"You know paradise," shouted everyone.

"Yup," said Terra.

"Tell me," said Kiba.

Terra was about to say 'no', but her laptop blinked. Something was up with her friends. She went to her laptop and checked what was wrong. Apparently, there were shadow demons running around. They had to get back to the Elemental Country, and fast. Kiba and the rest didn't remember or know how to fight the shadow demons. She had to finish her mission fast before the shadow demons attacked. "I'll bring you to paradise," said Terra.

"What's the catch," asked Tsume.

"We leave tonight," said Terra, "And you don't kill me and/or help me when we get attack."

"What," shouted everyone.

"Quiet," said Terra, "Shadows aren't your friends anymore."

**- In a different part of the forest -**

"Inuyasha, sit," shouted a girl voice.

**Bam**

Inuyasha, age 20, was traveling with his comrades to find the shikon jewl shards. He looked up to see the people he traveled with: Kagome, a so-called reincarnated priestess, Miroku, a perverted monk, Sango, a demon slayer, Kirara, Sango's two-tailed fire fox, and Shippo, a kid fox. They were hunting down an evil demon, Naraku. "Why did you do that for, wench," said Inuyasha.

"Sit," said Kagome.

**Bam**

"Stop that," said Inuyasha.

"He will never learn," said Sango.

"Aye," said Miroku.

"Where did you go two nights ago," asked Shippo.

"None of your business," said Inuyasha as he walked down the path.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came within Inuyasha's kimono. Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha. He rubbed his head and took off faster than his friends could see. Stopping a little bit far away from them so no one could see, he took out is laptop. He looked at is e-mail and saw something that made him angry. Shadow demons were demanding him and the other moon gang members. It's going to be tough to fight the shadows, especially if it's almost dark. BUT he was confident that they would stop them. "What was that all about Inuyasha," asked Sango as the gang walked to Inuyasha.

"Oh… it's nothing," said Inuyasha as he walked again, but a slower pace and alert.

**- In a temple of Shikawa** (I have no idea of the town/city where Keichi and the goddesses live… tell me!) **-**

"Belldandy," asked a girl.

"Yes, Sculd," said Belldandy.

"Will you teach me how to sing," asked Sculd.

"Of course, dear sister," said Belldandy.

Sculd, age 12, missed Naruto terribly. She couldn't tell Urd, her sister, and Belldandy, her other sister, that she would be going back to the Elemental Country. Sculd told Urd and Belldandy what happened and how she was engaged to Naruto. Belldandy and Urd were ecstatic. Keichi, a black boy who made housemates of the three goddesses, found out about Sculd and how she was taught in a different environment than her sisters. He accepted it whole-heartedly and suggested all of them stay with her in the Elemental Country. Sculd was happy and told the queen. Selenity, who listened, have heartedly accepted them as part of the Elemental Country, but they have to promise to go to their school and learn. They agreed immediately. "Belldandy! It's time to go," said Keichi.

"Coming! **turns back to Sculd** I'll teach you later, Sculd," said Belldandy as Keichi and she rode to school.

**- Inside the house -**

"Sculd, your laptop is beeping," said Urd.

"Thank you," said Sculd.

Sculd opened her laptop and read bad news. She hyperventilated and kept on saying: "Oh no!" Urd hit Sculd a little bit and asked what was the matter. Sculd explained about the shadow demons and how they were horrible demons. She said that they wanted the Moon gang members. Urd didn't know how it could be bad news until Sculd said that she was part of the Moon gang. At lunch, Belldandy and Keichi were told to be ready to fight the shadow demons when they come up.

**- In the Sanc Kingdom -**

"Today, we have two special girls who graduated grade school and middle school early. Please welcome Yuki Crystal and Ai Moonhart," said the teacher, Miss Kalonica.

All the students looked up and saw Yuki, age 12, and Ai, age 12. No one knew how the girls graduated early, well, no one except for Heero. Heero smirked inwardly at the girls as they sat down in back of him or in front of him. The girls took out their laptops and started to type rapidly. Heero looked around and saw his comrades reactions: Duo, a brown braided hair boy, had his mouth open, Wufei, a black hair boy, glared at them, Quatre, a platinum blonde hair boy, had his eyes widen, and Trowa, a brown hair boy, looked at them suspiciously. Ai and Yuki smiled a little but frowned when they got the message from Serena and Yusuke. When the bell rang, a girl with dirty blonde hair screamed: "HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!"

"Relena, get off of me," said Heero.

"Oh Hee…" started Relena, but Ai and Yuki went between Heero and Relena.

Relena, not expecting the shoved, fell on her butt. She exposed part of her panties and look embarrassed. She turned towards the two girls and glared fiercely. "Hey," yelled Relena.

"May we help you," asked Ai.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be in grade school," asked a hotly Relena.

"If you were paying attention to the teacher instead of glaring at us and fawning over Heero, you would have heard the teacher say that we skipped grades," said Yuki.

"How," asked Relena.

"Because you're dumb, you figure it out yourself," said Ai.

"I can throw you out of the school," said Relena.

"If you do, you will have a war in your hands, Miss. We are the heiresses to the huge company of America and England. During WW2, we beat you're snotty country," said Yuki.

Relena flushed angrily and stomped away. She knew that she couldn't do anything to the two now that a war would likely to start, pacifist of her indeed. Ai and Yuki turned around and saw Duo on the floor, Wufei smirking, Trowa almost smiling, Quatre smiling, and Heero's giving them an aura of pride. "Will Heero help us to our next class," asked Yuki.

"Hn," said Heero as he walked away with the two girls in tow.

"What was that all about," asked Duo.

"Let's head to class, guys. I'm sure Heero will fill us in," said Quatre as he dragged his other friends down the hall.

**- With Heero, Ai, and Yuki -**

"Did you get the message," asked Yuki.

"Yes. It's disturbing," said Heero.

"I miss Naruto," said Ai.

"I miss him too, but now's not the time," said Yuki.

"We have to worry about the shadow demons," said Heero.

"Right," said the two.

"Here is your class," said Heero as he went into the class.

"Hey! We have the same class," asked the girls as they went in.

**- In the Elemental Country -**

"This is bad," said a woman's voice.

"We should get Serena and Naruto here soon," said a man.

Selenity, Arashi, Kage, and Inushiro looked at a different world that was almost filled with darkness. Data flew around the world and protected most of the creatures, called digimon. This digital world needed help from their digidestined and fast. Let's see if we can alternate Naruto and Serena a bit, thought the adults.

AN: Wow! Chapter 1 is way long. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kenshin, Setsuna, Megumi, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke Devlin, Ed, Al, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. Kagome and Inuyasha CANNOT be together because I always see them together in fanfics.There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées.

New couples added:

Naruto/Ino

Sakura/Sasuke

Hige/Kaoru

Tsume/Urd

Heero/Duo


	6. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

**_"…."_ – **dreamsequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"This is a cool pad," said Serena.

"I'm glad you like it," said Cyborg.

"Serena, where did you really come from," asked Robin.

"I told you! I'm from Japan," said an exasperated Serena.

"But you shot magic," said Raven.

"But dudes **addressing the Titans** it was cool," said Beastboy.

"Serena…" started Robin.

"**sigh** You people need to relax. I'm a friend. And my country isn't in any of your books," said Serena.

The Teen Titans looked at one another and back at Serena. Serena lay on the couch with her eyes close. When the Titans were going to go talk to her again, she snapped open her eyes and looked straight at them in a daze. She held her stomach and unconsciously rubbed on it, looking as if her stomach was hurt from a wound. Her mouth opened as she started to mumble something. The Titans looked at her and started to hear her mouth.

_"A big snake the size of a tree_

_Will swallow the chosen son _

_A man smell of snakes_

_Will mark his territory with a seal_

_And use another to make the twin vulnerable_

_The flower will fight enemies_

_Protecting those she care for_

_The lotus is powerful, but no as the Sharigan_

_As the wielder is fighting_

_A demon will come out of its shell_

_Destruction in its path_

_And the Hokage will die_

_By the hands of the snake_

_Everyone will mourn from their stupidity_

_As the truth will be revealed soon."_

Serena snapped her mouth shut and gasped for breath. She forgot how to breathe when she recited her vision. Robin looked a little bit concern and curious. Raven looked as though she was trying to decipher it. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire looked surprise and confused. "Dude! What's with the daze stare and those words," said Beastboy.

"Sorry. I usually get a, well, vision of the future. Sometimes it warns my friends and I of the danger coming our way," said Serena.

"But what does it mean," asked Starfire.

"I believe it has something to do with my next mission. You see: I have to take the place of my twin brother in the third test of his chunin exam while he goes to his mission," said Serena.

"We'll come and help," said Robin.

"Booyah! We get to kick ass," said Cyborg.

"Sorry, but you have to stay here," said Serena as she got up from the couch and conjured her staff.

"Here. **gives Serena a Teen Titan communicator** Just in case you need help," said Robin.

"Yes, you are one of us," said Starfire.

"Thank you," said Serena as she disappeared in her made-portal.

**- In Konoha -**

"The first match is Sasuke vs. Yoroi," said the third protractor, Hayate.

Damn! Where is Serena, thought Naruto.

Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke and Yoroi taking his fighting stance. He looked around and tried to feel Serena's aura. Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly, for Naruto sighed many times instead of being an active person. Kakashi looked at Naruto as well from behind his book. Naruto tried one more time and jumped as he sensed Serena falling outside the tower. He laughed and ran outside to where Serena landed. "Naruto! Where are you going," asked Sakura.

"Bathroom, "said Naruto as he ran away.

**- Outside the tower -**

"Serena," shouted Naruto.

"Hey," said Serena.

"Where have you been? Are you all right," asked Naruto.

"I was finishing helping the Teen Titans. And yes, I'm all right," said Serena, "but we got big problems."

"What," asked Naruto.

"Shadow demons," said Serena, "Two went after me, and a hoard went after Yusuke. Didn't you get our message?"

"Busy with the chunin to answer the laptop. Sorry," said a sheepish Naruto.

"That's fine. How am I suppose to act here," asked Serena.

"Well, you have to act like a klutz. And dress like me," said Naruto.

"Henge," said Serena as she did the signs and turned into Naruto, but kind of sloppy.

"Do it again," said Naruto.

"Henge," said Serena as she turned into a perfect Naruto.

"Now what," asked Serena (I will call Serena 'Serena' as people call her 'Naruto').

"Now, you go back into that tower," said Naruto as he pushed Serena into the tower and disappeared to the Elemental Country.

**- Back inside the tower -**

"Sorry. Who's up next," asked Serena.

"Well, since Naruto is not here…" started Hayate.

"Oye! I'm here," said Serena as she jumped down to the arena, "Was in the bathroom."

"Hello Naruto," said Kiba.

Drat! Naruto forgot to give me names, thought Serena.

"Yo," said Serena.

"Kiba vs. Naruto! Begin," said Hayate.

**- In the Elemental Country -**

"Naruto," shouted Selenity.

"Hello mother," said Naruto.

"Report to the mission's room on the double," said Selenity.

Naruto bowed down to his mother and left properly like an heir. He walked down the street and waved at many of people. The people smiled at him, waved, and went their merry way to their jobs. Naruto looked up and saw the mission's room. He was happy to stop acting like an idiot but felt a little bit guilty for Serena to act that way. He walked into the office and heard about his mission. Apparently, a demon betrayed the country, and it was his job to find and kill him. Naruto frowned at the F-class mission as it said it would take him at leasta month and two weeks to finish. Naruto nodded his thanks and went on his way.

**- Within the depths of the forest -**

"Terra! Are we there yet," asked Hige.

"No," shouted an irritated Terra.

Kiba, Tsume, Cheza, Blue, Terra, Toboe, and Hige were walking along the trail to the Elemental Country. It was unusually hot in the forest. Hige was bored to death and started to ask if they were there yet. Of course, Terra said 'no' for the hundredth time. Hige didn't understand that every five minutes of asking the same question, it gets rhetorical. Kiba carried Cheza on his back as they continued to walk. He seemed to trust Terra, but something kept on nagging at the back of his mind. Where did Terra come from and how did she find them? It was confusing to him. "Hey! There's a town up ahead," said Blue as she raced towards the town.

"**sigh** We should stop for the day and continue later. We have a long way to go," said Terra.

"Hm," said Tsume.

Unbeknownst to Terra, the gang stumbled into Okinawa, where Kenshin was residing. Hige complained about his hunger as Terra was irritated more. Toboe, as young as he is, tried to console Terra and calm her down. He didn't want a fight to break lose. Blue pointed out the Akibeko to eat. Terra looked up and was shock. "What's the hold up, Terra," asked Toboe.

"**smiles brightly** Nothing," said Terra as she tried to link her mind to Kenshin.

'Hey Samurai,' said Terra telepathically.

'Terra,' asked a shock Kenshin.

'Yeah. **sigh** The gang and I were hungry and stopped here for now,' said Terra.

'Did you know that Megumi is here,' asked Kenshin.

'Setsuna's twin,' asked Terra.

'Precisely,' said Kenshin.

'Nope,' said Terra.

"I'll be right back," said Kenshin as he walked towards Terra.

"Looks like Kenshin has a crush," said Sanosuke.

"Shut up," said Kaoru, "He's old enough to be her father."

As Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Dr. Gensai, and Kaoru talked, Kenshin was making his way to Terra, Kiba, Cheza, Tsume, Hige, Blue, and Toboe. Terra smiled slightly at Kenshin as he got near the group. Kiba took a defensive stance in front of Cheza, along with Tsume, Blue, and Hige. Toboe was looking at the menu to see what good food there is to eat. "Hello Terra," said Kenshin.

"Nice to see you again," said Terra, "Meet Kiba **points to a brown hair guy** Cheza **points to a pink hair lady** Blue **points to a blue hair lady** Hige **points to a brown hair boy** Tsume **points to a silver hair guy** and Toboe** points to the last member**."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Terra here," said Kenshin as he patted her head.

"It was Cheza's pleasure," said Cheza.

"**sweat drop** Right," said Kenshin, "Where are you headed to?"

"A place call paradise," chirped Terra as Kiba growled at her.

"Mind if my friends and I come with," asked Kenshin.

"Sure," said Terra before everyone could protest.

"I'll introduce you guys then," said Kenshin, as the group followed to a different table.

**- Back in Konoha -**

"Give it up Naruto. You fight like a girl," said Kiba.

"What," threatened Serena.

"You heard me. You fight like a girl," said Kiba.

Serena and Kiba were in combat. Kiba had the upper hand. He used Akamaru to trap Serena in his beast form. Serena scoffed at his attempts mentally as she pretended not to dodge that much. She still had an act to keep up. BUT her mind wandered to Robin, the mysterious Teen Titan, and her fiancés. She smiled a little but made it fall. She couldn't get distracted right now. "What's with the smile," asked an indignant Kiba.

"I have a way to beat you," said Serena.

"Try it," said Kiba.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and started to use her own techniques, secretly. She couldn't let Naruto's perfect act go to waste of being a 'dead last'. As Kiba went behind Serena, she unconditionally farts in his face. Kiba became gross at the smell and let his guard down. She mentally said 'excuse me' as she summoned shadow clones and beat the snot out of Kiba. No one was going to tell her that her brother fought like a girl when she, in fact, is a girl. She had pride to protect. "Winner, Naruto," shouted the protractor.

"I rule," shouted Serena.

Serena didn't really pay attention to anything else, except for looking at Gaara with love struck hearts in her eyes. No one really paid attention to Serena because they were focused on the other matches. The only one who saw the look was Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. They had a suspicion that Naruto wasn't Naruto or that Naruto was gay. They needed answers to questions. When everyone left for the month, Serena was bored to death as she walked away, but was stopped by Shikamaru. "Hey," said Serena while thinking, He's cute. As well as that Neji and Gaara. Why does Naruto's friends have to be cute!

"Naruto, or whoever you are, we need to talk," said Neji as he came towards the two.

"Um **chuckles nervously** about what," asked Serena.

"Who are you really," asked Shikamaru.

"I'm Naruto," declared Serena.

"We saw the look you gave to Gaara," said Shikamaru.

"**sigh** Naruto's friends had to be cute," mumbles Serena.

"What," exclaimed the two.

"**sighs again** Fine. But first we have to go see Lee," said Serena as she walked towards the hospital ward.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Serena walked along the hallway. While walking towards Lee's place, they saw Gaara entering the room. They rushed forward to see Gaara had Lee in a sand casket. Shikamaru used his shadow bind as Neji tried to pry Lee out of the sand. "What the hell do you think you are doing," asked Serena.

"I'm going to kill him," said Gaara.

"No you are not," said Serena.

"And who are you to tell me what to do," asked Gaara.

"I'm…" said a hesitated Serena.

"You're," asked the three who were in the hospital room.

"**breathes slowly** What I'm about to tell you cannot come out of your mouths again," said Serena.

"Depends on what it is," said Shikamaru.

"Follow me," said Serena as she dragged Gaara out of the door with Neji and Shikamaru following.

Gaara was about to unleash his sands, but he couldn't. Somehow, the demon within didn't complain about the human contact. Neji and Shikamaru took note on his sudden change of behavior. Serena didn't care as long as they get to Naruto's place, but there was one problem. She was lost. Neji took note that they were walking in circles. Shikamaru was frustrated with 'Naruto' as they passed the same tree again. "Do you know where you are going," asked Shikamaru.

"Uh… **laughs nervously** no," said Serena, "I'm trying to find…"

"That," said Shikamaru as he pointed to Naruto's apartment.

"Yup," said Serena as she bounded the steps to the place.

"This place is a dump," said Neji as Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara went into the house.

"It's a genjutsu," said Serena as she made the place look nice and neat.

"Who are you," asked Gaara.

"My name is Serena Cosmos Uzumaki, twin sister to your Naruto Chaos Uzumaki. My brother is on a F-class mission for our country. Naruto was supposed to be here, in Konoha, for an A-class mission. I came to take his place in the chunin exams so he can complete the other mission," said Serena.

"Kiba got beaten by a girl," said an incredulous Shikamaru.

"Hey! Naruto, my friends, and I are the top of the rank in our hometown," said an indigenous Serena.

"Why did you stop me," asked Gaara.

"Because it's not right! You may think that destiny, fate, and whatever is controlling you **points to Gaara** makes who you are, but you have the will to change it," said Serena.

"I live to kill," said Gaara.

"I don't want to hurt a girl," said Neji.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"**frustrated sigh** You people are so irritating. I can't believe Naruto knows you people. I can't believe I like you! You're personality stinks," said Serena.

"You like us," asked three incredulous boys.

"Well, you're cute and you have great personalities. But since you're questioning me and stuff, of course," said Serena as she walked out with the other three doing the same.

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, and Serena walked down the streets. The three boys saw how the people glared at the henged Serena. It was annoying to Serena. She didn't want anyone to know who she was, but those three boys got blackmail. She sighed sadly at the attempt to make the mission right again and looked up. Boy, she should do that! In front of the three boys and herself, they saw an old man peeping in the women's bathhouse. "Who the hell are you," shouted Serena.

"Ah! It's a pervert," shouted a woman as everyone rushed to put on clothes and run away.

"Damn! Why did you do that," asked the guy.

"You're a pervert," said the four.

"**sigh** I am the great Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin," said Jiraiya as he did a pose.

What a bozo, thought Serena.

Troublesome, thought Shikamaru.

That is disturbing like Gai-sensei, thought Neji.

I'm unimpressed, thought Gaara.

"Train us," said Serena.

"No," said Jiraiya as he walked away but was stopped by a force field.

"What is this," shouted Jiraiya.

"No one can hear us. I used one my tricks to stop you. This is a force field," said Serena.

"I can penetrate that," said Jiraiya as he did the seals of boar, dog, hen, monkey, and sheep.

"Why did you summon me, Jiraiya," asked a giant toad.

"I want you to break this force field, Gamabunta," said Jiraiya.

"**sigh** Come on out Cy," said Serena as a giant dragon came out of Serena's necklace.

"Wha? Who is that," asked everyone.

"My name is Cy, one of the great dragons," said Cy.

"Teach this toad a lesson," said Serena.

"Gamabunta, fight that guy," said Jiraiya.

Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru gaped at the giant animals. A dragon and a frog were going to battle. This was too unreal. Shikamaru looked at Serena and saw her a little faint. Gaara and Neji turned towards to Serena to as questions, but they too saw Serena's pale face. Something was wrong with Serena. "Serena! You all right," asked Neji.

"The girl is weak," said Gamabunta as Jiraiya laughed and agreed with him.

Serena was breathing heavily. Cy knew that Serena was going to have vision soon. He looked a little bit nervous as he swiped his tail towards Gamabunta. Serena's mouth opened and out came her seer:

_"The snake in disguise _

_Will appear again_

_He destroy the Hokage_

_Joined up with others_

_Evil and demonic as him_

_All evil of the world_

_Will fight the good_

_The light, the darkness_

_Before one falls_

_As family gather_

_More missions appear_

_Stronger and evil_

_Once a ninja, now a traitor_

_For he seeks power_

_Many will be wounded_

_Others will fear for their lives_

_In time, everyone will know the truth_

_That everything isn't what it appears."_

As the last statement was made, Serena promptly fainted. Gaara used his sands to catch her. For once, he didn't go on a killing rampage from his demon, Shukaku. Neji and Shikamaru pondered at her words. Since Shikamaru was lazy, he didn't think much of it. Jiraiya looked at the girl with interest and silently agreed to train her. He looked at the three boys and silently agreed to Serena's request. Cy looked on with worry as Gamabunta popped out of existence. The only thing they could do was wait.

**- In a different part of the universe -**

"Everything is going according to plan. Orochimaru will come soon," said a male voice.

"Prepare to get everything ready for our dear friends," said a sneered female voice.

"Of course," said the male voice as shuffling was heard.

Watch out, you Moon gang. I will have your souls for my collection. And who better to help then all of your enemies, thought the evil female as she continued to watch the Moon gang members secretly.

AN: Yay! Chapter 2 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kenshin, Setsuna, Megumi, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke Devlin, Ed, Al, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	7. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

**"…."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

_**"…."** _– dream sequence/flashbacks

_"…."_ – seeing the future talk

Shuffling could be heard throughout the park. A certain brown haired boy walked towards one of the benches and sat down. He sighed slowly as he waited for his friend to come. He wasn't sure if his comrades would be glad he wasn't helping them at the flower shop. Suddenly, he heard another pair of feet coming towards him. "Hey, Omi," said Nagi.

"Hey. So, any ideas on how we can sneak away from our 'group' and go to the festival of the demons," asked Omi.

"No clue. Have you heard about the shadow demons," asked Nagi.

"Yeah. They attacked Yusuke and Serena. Naruto is out on his F-class mission. Should we tell the others that we need a break," asked Omi.

"It has been two months since we joined. It could work. We can say that we need a break since we aren't that well dealing with killing yet," said Nagi.

"But that's not true," said Omi, "We've killed countless of times!"

"Yet, our comrades don't know that. Once we are done, we can go get Yugi," said Nagi.

"**sigh** All right. Did you feel Serena's heart pound? I swear she fell in love again," said Omi.

"Of course I felt it! Our soul bond links us to her. I believe she found some fiancés," said Nagi.

"Well **stands and stretches** Got to go before Aya complains," said Omi as he walked towards the flower shop.

"See you later," said Nagi as he walked the other way.

**- At the flower shop -**

"Omi! Where were you," asked Yoji.

"Talking to a friend of mine. He wants me to take at least a month on a break from the flower shop to attend a festival held outside of the country," said Omi as he put on his apron.

"Request denied. We have missions," said Aya.

"**sigh** I know. I'm new to these killings and it's still unnerving. Can't I have two weeks of break," asked Omi.

"Come on, Aya. Give the kid a break," said Ken as he arranged flowers.

Aya grunts and watches the cash register from thieves. It was practically a slow day in 'The House of Kittens.' He looked at the clock to see it four o'clock in the afternoon. When Omi was away, the fan girls were all over the place. Aya had a headache and didn't need an extra pound as he yelled at them to buy something or get out. Ken was still making flower arrangements, and Yoji was pouting from lack of fan girls. The bell of the little store rang and stepped in… Nagi! What is he doing here, thought Aya.

"Nagi," said a shock Ken.

"I would like to buy some black flowers," said Nagi.

"Why? Aren't you here to kill us," asked Yoji.

"The others don't know that I'm here," said Nagi.

"So you came here on your own," said Omi.

"Precisely," said Nagi, "And today, I'm here to buy flowers."

"Why black," asked Yoji as Omi got black flowers in front of the counter.

"I'm taking two weeks off for a festival I was invited. It requires me to bring black flowers," said Nagi.

"Here you go," said Ken as he hesitantly gave the flowers to Nagi.

"Thank you," said Nagi as he left some money on the counter and left the store.

**- In the middle of a forest -**

'He's somewhere, Kyuubi,' said Naruto telepathically.

'So he is,' said Kyuubi.

Naruto was traveling around the forest to find the person responsible for the almost death of Byakko, the tiger tribe leader. Kyuubi was shock to hear the news and instinctively went to help Naruto in anyway possible. They still had the act of Kyuubi sealed inside of his stomach back in Konoha. No one found out, except Shikamaru, Negi, and Gaara. Naruto was shock to hear Serena hesitantly tell him that three of his comrades found out. He shook his head from the thoughts and went towards what he felt like the tiger demon's aura. He walked into a town and headed for one of the stalls. Sitting down, he ordered a bowl of chow mein to eat and waited.

**- Near Naruto -**

"Inuyasha, I sense something," said Kagome.

"Is it one of the shikon jewel shards," asked Inuyasha.

"No, it's not. Just call it guts tuition about this," said Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were traveling for sometime now. They had four shikon jewel shards and more to go. Inuyasha sighed, hoping his mission would be less, but it got harder as shadow demons and Naraku were out to destroy the world. Why did his mother give him this damn mission? He wanted to be protective of Naruto and Serena. There was nothing that could keep him away, but in truth, missions for the country is important as watching your baby siblings. Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha with worry. They never saw him out of it. He was always talking ignorant, but today, he seemed not himself. "Let's get something to eat," said Miroku.

"Great idea. **drags them to a nearby restaurant** We can eat here," said Sango.

"All right," said Kagome as they walked in.

**- Inside the restaurant -**

"What would you have," asked the guy, named Miki.

"I'll have pop stickers," said Kagome.

"I'll have some dangos," said Miroku and Sango.

"I'll have that curry chicken," said Shippo.

"I'll have a bowl of chow mein," said Inuyasha.

"Coming right up. **turns to Naruto** And here's your bowl of chow mein," said Miki as he sets it down to the table next to them.

"Thanks," said Naruto as he picks up his chopsticks and starts eating.

As Miki left to the kitchen, Inuyasha had a shock face on. Miroku sensed that the boy was that of a demon in disguise. He was about to ask Naruto a question, but Inuyasha, surprisingly, hugged the boy next to them. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku were looking at Inuyasha shocked. They didn't think that Inuyasha had any feelings at all. "Um… Inuyasha? He's turning blue," said Sango.

"Sorry Naruto. **lets him go** Why are you here? Did they banish you? Did that damn village try to kill you," asked Inuyasha.

"**breathes slowly** Hey Inuyasha. I'm on a mission. Serena is covering for me, but she fell in love with three more boys. Sucks to be her. I remember Serena finding out that the Ai Oracle was wrong. Anyways, the villagers tried to kill me when I was five till nine. I live on my own. And no they did not banish me," said Naruto.

"Good. I thought I was going to kill them," said Inuyasha.

**"That makes one of us,"** said a female voice.

"Hey Kyuubi," said Naruto.

"Hey," said Inuyasha as the rest combined tables.

"Who are you," asked everyone, except for Inuyasha and Naruto.

**"My name is Kyuubi, the legendary nine-tailed fox demon. I control the fox tribe. I accompany Naruto to kill a certain tiger demon for betraying the Elemental Country,"** said Kyuubi.

"Naruto… you didn't forget about the festival of demons," said Inuyasha.

"**laughs nervously** I kind of did. Sorry," said Naruto.

**"It's time to go back for the festival. We'll continue the mission later,"** said Kyuubi as she disappeared.

Everyone, besides Inuyasha and Naruto, was shock to see Kyuubi disappear. Naruto told Inuyasha that Kyuubi was actually a spirit clone. She accompanied him until he found someone to come with. Inuyasha informed Naruto about Naraku and how he is absorbing a lot of demons to become stronger. Thank god they had telepathy instincts with everyone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Naruto. She wanted to know how they met and whatnots, but she knew not to pry into their lives. "What is the festival of demons," asked Sango.

"It's a festival in my hometown. Inuyasha is invited, but we can't bring anyone else. Sorry," said Naruto.

"It's fine. So, we won't be seeing Inuyasha for how long," asked Miroku.

"Two weeks," said Inuyasha.

"Two weeks," shouted Shippo, "But what about the shikon jewel shards?"

"We can get that later," said Inuyasha as Naruto and Inuyasha left the town for the Elemental Country.

**- Near Sculd's mission area -**

"Hey, Al. We better pack. We have a long way to go to the Elemental Country," said Ed.

"All right brother," said Al.

"What's Elemental Country," asked Hughes.

"Not telling," said Ed.

"We have secrets as well as you do," said Al.

"And even if we did take you, we have to ask permission from the higher up," said Ed.

"Can't you do that for me and my family," asked Hughes.

"I guess we can," said Al as Ed went towards his laptop.

Ed opened his laptop, typed in his password, and waited for everything to download. He opened his Internet access and e-mailed something to the higher ups. Hughes looked at the laptop with interest. It sure would get a lot of money selling that, but Ed looked like he would destroy anyone who came close into selling his laptop. Al sat down and played with the cat that he left in the room. He wanted to feel again, and the only way to reverse it was to go back to the Elemental Country. Ed clicked and typed as fast as he can and checked for errors. He then clicked send and closed his laptop. "There," said Ed.

"That's it," asked Hughes.

"Well, yeah. You wanted to know where we are going for the two weeks. It's going to be a vacation for you and your family," said Ed.

"Hope you like demons," said Al.

"D-d-d-demons," stuttered Hughes.

"Um… where we live, there were plenty of demons living and very nice," said Ed.

"Hm. Does Mustang know about you two being adopted into the Elric family," asked Hughes.

"Nope," said the brothers.

**- In town -**

"Keichi! Don't look," said Sculd as she covered Keichi's eyes.

"What's wrong," asked Urd.

"He was staring at Belldandy's transformation," said Sculd.

"It was an accident," said Keichi.

"What is wrong, sisters," asked Belldandy.

"Oh! Nothing," said Sculd as she walked away.

Keichi, Belldandy, and Urd found that Sculd had been acting a little bit strange lately. She would go around and see the nature. She even talks to nature, but today was a slow day. Something was up. Keichi, Belldandy, Urd, and Sculd were in town to get some fresh fruits and vegetables. They found out that a rabbit ate their vegetables and a raccoon came in and ate the fruits. So, there they are, shopping for food to eat. The three looked at one another and at Sculd. Sculd went to a florist and bought black flowers. "Anything wrong," asked Keichi.

"Nothing. It's just I have to go away for two weeks. There's this festival of the demons held in the Elemental Country. And all of you can go and all, but I'm scared that you are going to try and kill the demons," said Sculd.

"Why is there a festival of the demons in that country," asked Urd.

"Well, there was a war a long time ago. Many have died, including demons. We honor the demons on this day. The other festivals – spirit, human, and god/goddess – are celebrated during time duration. But other than that, we buy black flowers to honor their existence and how they helped us until they died," said two voices.

The first voice was Sculd, who informed her siblings and Keichi. The other voice was next to them. The four turned around to see a blonde boy, a metal walking armor, and a black hair guy. Sculd was shock to see Ed and Al in the flower shop. She didn't even sense them in town. Ed and Al looked at Sculd surprised as well. The others were confused. They didn't know what was happening, but the three had huge grins on their faces. "Ed! Al," said Sculd as she hugged both of them.

"Hey Sculd," said the brothers.

"You know each other," asked everyone else.

"These are two of my friends from the country – Ed and Al," said Sculd.

"This is one of our friends from the country – Sculd," said Ed and Al.

Introductions were made as the three friends converse. Sculd was sad that Ed and Al did the forbidden human transmutation. Nonetheless, Elemental Country could remedy the ugly situation. Ed and Al told Sculd that there was a guy name Scar who wanted to kill Ed for being a State Alchemist. Sculd told them that everything was quiet here. Everyone was shock to hear that they all would be in the festival of the demons. The three friends were happy as can be.

**- At Hogwarts -**

Damn it, thought Harry once he read his e-mail.

Apparently, he forgot about the festival of the demons. Good thing Serena sent him e-mail at night. Ron got up hearing the beeping of the laptop, but he promptly fell asleep again. Harry had to sweat drop at his friend and got up from his bed. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the portrait. As he was walking, a certain black hair girl with violet streaks was walking without being her brown hair self. She had the same idea to go to Harry. When both rounded the corner, they ran into each other. "Sorry Harry," said Hotaru.

"No problem. Got the message too," asked Harry.

"Yeah. We should bring out our kage bushin for this," said Hotaru.

"Then lets do it," said Naruto.

Grinning at each other, they concentrated on their chakra and performed their bushin. A puff of smoke went around the two as an exact copy of each other was standing next to them. Harry and Hotaru gave them their missions for the two weeks and a half as they went through a portal to a different place.

**- In the Sank Kingdom -**

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO," shouted Relena as she tried to glomp him.

Heero, being stoic as ever, dodge the attack and went outside to eat. Ai, Yuki, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa later joined him. Ai and Yuki were laughing at where Relena was when she tried to glomp Heero. Duo was dodging Wufei as Wufei tried to get to Duo for a prank he did. Trowa was leaning against the base of the tree as Quatre tried to calm Wufei down, AGAIN, for what Duo did. Suddenly, a portal appeared next to them and popped out Harry and Hotaru. "Guys," shouted Ai and Yuki.

"Hey," said Harry and Hotaru.

"What are you doing here," asked Heero.

"Festival of the demons," said Harry.

"It's this week," shouted Yuki.

"Yup," said Hotaru.

"Can't wait for it," said Ai.

"What's the festival of the demons," asked the other four Gundam pilots.

"No time to explain. **pulls Heero to his feet** We need to buy black flowers," said Ai as everyone who knows about the festival ran towards the nearest flower shop.

**- In Konoha -**

"Jiraiya, may we stop," asked Negi.

"No. We need to keep that stamina going," said Jiraiya.

Negi, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Serena were training under the watchful eye of Jiraiya. Serena, completing the seal for Shukaku, stabled Gaara. Negi and Shikamaru were wide eyes on the advance jutsus Serena could do. Negi asked Serena to promise that he would get to battle her, and Serena agreed on the terms. Jiraiya was proceeding on teaching them how to walk on water. For two hours, everyone got the hang of it. Jiraiya started to teach Serena the Rasengan, her father's most prized ninja move. But lately, Serena was distracted. "What's the matter," asked Jiraiya.

"I'm forgetting something very important, today. **looks around and notices a black flower** That's what I forgot," said Serena.

"What did you forget," asked Negi.

"I forgot that today was the festival of the demons," said Serena as she tried to look for more black flowers.

"Festival of the demons," chorused everyone.

"Yup. It's a festival where my country celebrates the demons. You see, we had this war going on, and the demons stepped in to help overthrow the evil demon monarchy that ruled our lands ten thousand years ago. So, we give black flowers in their honor every day. Many people never knew that demons could be nice demons, not how they thought they were: evil, chaotic, and corrupted," explained Serena.

"Wow! Never knew that," said Shikamaru.

"That's why Shukaku was restless," said Gaara.

"I guess. But never knew that Shukaku was restless," said Serena.

"May we come and join in the festivities," asked Jiraiya.

"Sure! Mom wanted me to bring you four anyways," said Serena.

"Then we have to get black flowers and travel to your country," said everyone.

"That's the plan," said Serena, "And you get to see Naruto again! Everyone who lives in the country has to come back for the two weeks it is being celebrated. We don't care if they are on a mission, they just have to come back."

Negi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Jiraiya, and the henge Serena went back into Konoha after their training. They stopped by each other's living quarters. First stop was Negi as he packed his weapons and clothing. Shikamaru was next, followed by Gaara, and lastly, Jiraiya. Serena explained that they hate perverts, but there are some people who are perverts in the country. They stopped by Ino's flower shop and bought all of the black flowers there. Then, the five were off to Serena's country as she explained the rules and such to the guys. They found out many things that day.

**- In the darkness of the night -**

"Is the plan almost complete," asked a female.

"It will be done soon. The others need the message before coming to you," said a male.

"Excellent! These enemies want to destroy the Moon gang, and that's what we are giving them," said the female.

I will have my revenge on those Elemental villagers. No one tries to overthrow me an gets away with it, thought the male.

That fool doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. I will destroy everything in sight, including my so-call partner, thought the female.

Both looked through their mirrors and watched Terra drag Megumi, Kenshin, and the wolf tribe back to the Elemental Country. They saw Yugi looking at the best black flowers in the flower shop as his friends asked him questions. They saw Inuyasha and Naruto make their way to the Elemental Country, stopping to buy supplies. They saw every Moon gang member get ready for the festivities. To them, everything was going according to plan.

AN: Yay! Chapter 3 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kenshin, Setsuna, Megumi, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke Devlin, Ed, Al, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	8. AN

AN: Hey everyone…. I'm going to have a short break on fanfic writing… need to keep up with everything in school… it's such a drag…. hopefully I can continue…. throughout the weekends when I'm not trying to study and just relax…. I have three songs that I want you to read…. but unfortunately, there is no title…. will you give me your insights? Thank you! (p.s. – the **BOLD** is the chorus part.)

First song:

Looking into a new world

Looking towards a path

Searching for an answer

Losing self-confidence

People don't know

What became of you

Hiding behind a mask

Full of fakeness

Travel to fulfillment

Wishing to a goddess

Hoping for a way out

Redeem what you have lost

Every certain way

Will always guide you

Showing others your heart

Cracks from pressure

**This is what I feel**

**Every single day**

**Can't people see **

**How I try to slip away**

**Let my heart heal**

**Let me be myself**

**In my own world**

Trying to be a savior

Follow a new gateway

Protect precious people

Giving more courage

Friends smile more

On actions you did

Be who you really are

Not an actor

Musing over new songs

Singing with vigorance

Smiling to the camara

Having friends everywhere

Don't you see

How life is wasted

Crying waterfall tears

With much loveness

**I feel like a fool**

**All of my life days**

**Friends are comfort**

**In the rain of today**

**Let us be here**

**Let us be tranquil**

**In our own time**

Bridge:

Crying away the fear

Smiling for comfort care

Being a goddess, a ninja

Past lives clash as one

Living towards a bright future

With you (With you)

Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!)

**Choruses**

Mmm…

Second song:

Flying high in the sky

I'm free from them

Never blinded by power

I'm openminded

All the possibilities

Shines high in the clouds

Trying to balance out

My world from everyone

**I am a phoenix**

**Reborn in different lives**

**Having new chances**

**To redeem myself**

**I am a dragon**

**Protecting my friends**

**Showing everyone**

**I'm free in life**

Looking to the mountains

I'm in a cave

Darkness in the spirit

I'm never alone

Angels in heaven's place

Lights up the whole world

Balance is the bright key

My life is my control

**I am a tiger**

**Shining with new pathways**

**Tired of destiny**

**Controlling me**

**I am a small fox**

**Planning something new**

**Believing in me**

**That I am special**

Bridge:

I have different names

Different lives and choices

Everyday is long

I look at the sun

At the moon and stars

Showing me the way

I'm free as a bird (free as a bird)

**Chorus 1**

Oh yeah!

**Chorus 2**

Third song:

Magic is

Something people don't believe

They are doubtful

In miracles to come

When you believe

When you achieve

Everything is possible

**I believe**

**In witches and wizards**

**I believe**

**In mythical creatures**

**They live together**

**In harmony**

**And know that**

**They are not alone**

Fate is

Something people do believe

They are trustful

In destined paths for all

When you be true

When you be you

You decide your own way

**I believe**

**In spells and curses**

**I believe**

**In dreams and goals**

**They can be achieve**

**In cosmic ways**

**And show that**

**They make your own soul**

Bridge:

You are you

People don't make you

Your beliefs are your own (your own)

I can see

Many dimensions

That masking your feelings

Hides who you are (hides who you are)

**Choruses**

AN: Your views please? AND suggestions on couples!


	9. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

**"…."** – demon talking

**- …. -**- time jump

**_"…."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

_"…."_ – seeing the future talk

"Oy! How long is this going to take," asked Jiraiya.

"Not that long. We'll be back for the finals before you know it," said Serena.

Negi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Jiraiya, and Serena were walking through the forest. Currently, they were walking towards the Elemental Country. Shikamaru looked around to get to know the nature of the outside world. Negi walked boredly as he looked around for any enemies they would encounter. Jiraiya was feeling gloomy because Serena hit him over the head for being a pervert, AGAIN. Gaara walked next to Serena and listen for unknown danger. Shukaku was not being restless for blood as they continued to Serena's home. Serena was getting bored and started to sing:

Mune no oku ga kyun to naru Hitomi ga kasanaru tabi ni ne

Hajimete kanjiru mono Kore wo koi to yobu no

Yume no naka de nando mo suki to itte 'ru kedo

Ne! Kami-Sama O-negai na no Kimochi todokete

Get Your Love Kono te wo nobashi Anata no haato furetai

Kyou ga tokubetsu ni naru kinenbi wo tsukuritai no

Koi suru suteppu wo egao de mitsumete

Karada-juu ga dokidoki Geta-bako de surechigau dake de

DAN DAN kanjiru koto Kore wa koi no yokan?

Mune no uchi de nando mo suki to tsubuyaite

Ne! Kami-Sama O-negai na no Kimochi todokete

Get Your Love Kono te wo nobashi anata no haato furetai

Kyou ga tokubetsu ni naru kinenbi wo tsukuritai no

Koi suru suteppi ni egao de kotaete

(AN: This song is called Get Your Love from Cardcaptors Sakura. I don't own it.)

Negi, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Jiraiya were shock at Serena's singing. Her voice was nice and was on beat to her music. Negi, Shikamaru, and Gaara didn't know it, but they were falling for Naruto's twin sister.

**- In Duel Academy -**

"Wah! Jaden, wake up," said Sirius.

"What's up, Si," said Jaden.

"We have to go back to the country," said Sirius.

"Why," asked Jaden.

"You forgot about the festival of the demons," asked an appalled Sirius.

"What! Already," asked Jaden.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"What's the festival of the demons," asked their friend, Chumli.

"We'll explain once we get my brother," said Sirius.

Chumli, Jaden, and Sirius ran all the way to Obelisk's dorm rooms as Chumli was complaining about running. They slowed to a stop when two Obelisks were not letting them into the campus. Alexis and Zane came out and saw the commotion. The three Slifers and two Obelisks didn't see Zane and Alexis walking towards them, along with their friend, Sebastian on the other side of them. "What seems to be the problem," asked Alexis.

"Nothing much. We were going to teach these Slifer slackers a thing or two," said one of the Obelisk.

"Teaching my brother? I hope it's something useful," said Zane.

The two Obelisks looked at Sirius and noticed some acquire resemblance between him and Zane. They quickly left the area before anyone could question them further. Sirius looked at Zane thankfully, but Jaden looked at him with an unknown expression. Jaden missed his little sister and brother. He missed all the times he would protect them. Jaden snapped out of his reverie and said, "We got to go."

"Go were," asked Sebastian as he came to them.

"It's the festival of the demons," said Sirius.

"All right. We'll go to Jump City and get flowers there," said Zane.

"Why," asked Alexis as everyone went to the docks and headed for shore.

**- In Jump City -**

"Dear friend, are you all right," asked Starfire.

"I miss Serena," said Beastboy.

"Yo. I believe Robin is taking it harder than all of us," said Cyborg.

Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were coupled up during the Trigon incident. The four didn't express any feelings when they were around Robin, but Robin found out about their love. Robin smiled and said that it was all right. He walked out and preoccupied himself into finding Slade. Now, Serena went to her new mission, and Robin was feeling more aggressive into finding Slade. "Nothing we can do about it," said Raven.

"Where did Starfire go," asked Cyborg.

"Starfire, let go of me. I have to find Slade," said Robin as Starfire pulled him into the hug living room.

"We are going out to shop. We haven't been having a break in two weeks," said Starfire.

"A break would be nice," said Cyborg.

"**defeated sigh** Fine," said Robin as they walked out.

**- In the streets of Jump City -**

"I can't believe you followed us, Chazz," said Jaden.

"Shut up," said Chazz.

Chazz was walking around Obelisk blue quarters when he saw Jaden and his friends. He wondered why two Obelisks and one Ra Yellow were talking to three Slifers. When the gang ran towards the docks and hopped on a boat, Chazz snuck onto the boat and waited until he could actually ask them some questions. Now, Zane, Sirius, and Jaden explained everything to Chazz, Alexis, Sebastian, and Chumli. They were shock that the three knew each other. They promised not to tell anyone about their mission, but the three promised them that they could get training from them. "Where's your sister," asked Alezis.

"Not here. She's probably heading towards Elemental Country. My mom will sort everything when we get there," said Jaden.

"We have to get black flowers," said Sirius.

"Why," asked Chumli.

"We give black flowers to the dead demons who helped us during our need," said Zane.

The group walked on and looked for a flower shop. They didn't realize that they had bumped into another group. Jaden turned around, started to apologize, but paused in his statement. The Teen Titans were in front of them. Starfire and Beastboy were wrapped together as well as Raven and Cyborg. Robin was walking next to them and being on high alert. Jaden shook his head and said, "Hey! You the Teen Titans?"

"Dude! I told you we have a fan club," said Beastboy.

"Um… Actually, we were wondering if Serena was here in any way," said Sirius.

"How do you know Serena," asked Robin.

"Simple. I'm her older brother," said Jaden.

"We would like to see our friend again," said Starfire.

"All right. First we go to the flower shop, then to my home," said Jaden.

"You mean our home," said Zane.

"True," said Jaden.

"Cheh… stuck with losers," said Chazz.

"**bonks him** Don't be rude," said Alexis.

"Sorry," mumbled Chazz.

The Teen Titans and the Yu-gi-oh GX gang found a flower shop, bought all the black flowers, and left. They walked towards the giant T building and waited for Cyborg to unlock it. Everyone was getting to know each other. Alexis told Starfire and Raven how to duel and how she liked Zane, but Zane was one of the fiancés of Serena. She explained that they have rules in the Elemental Country since Zane and Jaden were engross with sorting out how many flowers each would hold. Sirius announced it was time to go as he pushed everyone into a huge portal. Everyone screamed and cursed the three who were grinning like mad.

**- In the forest -**

"We have been traveling a lot Serena," said Jiraiya.

"Well, we are almost there," said Serena.

"Who are those people in front of us," asked Shikamaru.

"One has a demonic aura around him. Another's chakra feels the same. Everyone else's are weird," said Neji.

"**smile** You'll see," said Serena

The small group walked over to the people in front of a vast wasteland. They were waiting for something… or someone. Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara conducted that it was the entrance to the Elemental Country, seeing Serena smile. Jiraiya was unconcern over the people, for his attention was from that of the beautiful girls in front of his eyes. One person that stood out from the rest of the group was Naruto. He was with his brother, Inuyasha. "Hey guys," said Serena.

"**turns around** Serena! Who are these boys," growled Inuyasha and Heero.

"That what I like to know," said Jaden as he appeared with his group.

"I too want to know," said Kenshin as he appeared with Terra and their group.

"Well, the people I know are Shikamaru **points to a black hair boy** Neji **points to a whitish brown hair boy** and Gaara **points to a red hair boy**. But I don't know the other one," said Naruto.

"This is Jiraiya **points to the white hair old guy** and he's a pervert," said a grinning Serena.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," shouted Jiraiya.

"But it's true," said the four.

"Hey Serena," said Zane, Harry, and Robin.

"Hi guys," said Serena.

While they were waiting for everyone, introductions were made. They now know that Zane and Harry were two of Serena's fiancés. They found out that Serena had eleven fiancés but only found five and Naruto had seven fiancées but only found three. Robin, Negi, Gaara, and Shikamaru glared at the two fiancés as they grew more feelings for Serena. The problem is that they didn't know it.

**- In the Spirit World -**

"What do you want now," said Yuseke.

"We are taking a break to go to the festival of the demons," said Koenma.

"What," shouted Kuwabara.

"No shouting," said Botan.

"The festival of the demons is held at the Elemental Country, along with the festival of the spirits, humans, and gods/goddess, right," asked Kurama.

"Correct. So, buy black flowers," said Koenma.

"**sigh** I already bought it. And I'll tell you once we get there," said Yuseke as he produced a lot of black flowers.

"Did you look at my profiles," asked Koenma.

"Knew it way before you did," said Yuseke as he opened a portal underneath the gang and all of them falling.

**- Within Bakura's house -**

"I'm going to win," said a glee Bakura.

"Not on your life. My move," said Yami.

Yami and Bakura were still dueling. Yami had the souls of his friends on the playing field. Yugi wasn't surprise to see him when Yami drew his spirit out on the playing field. Yugi looked at his friends and knew that they had some explaining to do. Yami nodded at Yugi and drew out his card. He drew out the last card of the perfect puzzle. "I summon Exodia: The Forbidden One," said Yami.

'What," shouted Bakura.

"You're reign of terror has ended," said Yami as he finished Bakura with his Exodia.

Bakura screamed as his mind was sent to the graveyard. Ryou turned back to his nice nature self. The spirits went back to each body. Joey, Tristan, and Tea woke up to see Yugi smiling at them. The three figured that it was just a dream, yet Yugi explained everything to Ryou and his friends. They were shock to hear that Grandpa Moto was not his grandfather. Yugi took hold of Ryou's Millennium Ring and dispersed the dark energy coming from within.

**- Somewhere in Domino City -**

"How are we going to find Yugi, Nagi," asked Omi.

"I have no idea. We bought all the black flowers from your flower shop, and came straight here," said Nagi.

Nagi and Omi were walking down the streets of Domino City, looking for their friend Yugi. It has been a while since they saw each other. They had countless missions and didn't have time to see the new e-mail. So far, they had news about shadow demons trying to kill them. They were shock to hear about it. As they walked down, they saw a game shop and went in. A lot of different cards were lined up. Omi and Nagi were looking around and heard the bell ring with a familiar voice behind them. They turned around and saw Yugi with his friends. "Nagi? Omi? What are you doing here," asked Yugi.

"Hey Yug," said Joey, "You know them?"

"Yes. They're my friends I was telling you about," said Yugi.

"You were found out," asked Omi.

"Yes. If you were fighting an evil dark aura of a spirit who trapped everyone, including myself into cards, you would have to tell them," said Yugi.

"Did you have everything pack," asked Nagi.

"Why would he pack," asked Tea.

"We are here to pick him up for the festival of the demons," said Omi.

"It's here already," asked Yugi.

"Yes," said the two.

Yugi ran towards his grandpa, told him everything, and ran upstairs. Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Joey, Omi, and Nagi sweat dropped as they heard crashing upstairs. They were going to go up and assist Yugi, but Yugi ran down, grabbed his two friends, and ran out of the door. Before anyone could blink, Yugi's other four friends ran after the three, eventually falling into a portal.

**- Back in the wasteland -**

"Who exactly are we waiting for," asked Kiba.

"My other friends," said Naruto.

"What other friends," asked Kaoru.

"Us," said Yuseke as he made it through the clearing with his gang.

"And us," said Nagi as he appeared on the opposite side of the group.

"This is a big group," said Ed as he too appeared with Sculd, Al, and the rest.

Introductions were made once again. Robin, Negi, Shikamaru, and Gaara found out that Yugi, Nagi, and Omi were also Serena's fiancés. Naruto looked at the four and grinned happily. The siblings smiled at each other and gave each other hugs. Yuki, Ai, and Sculd kissed Naruto one at a time. Serena smiled and did the same to her fiancés. Jiraiya was looking smugly as he began to think of a way to make his book sell with this new idea. "How are we going to get in," asked Alexis.

"Watch," said those who knew the password as the siblings started to chant.

"Gates of the Elements

Here us all

We are the children

Who now came back to you

Give us an opening

To show our friends

Where our land resides

Where we were taught

I, Selene

I, Apollo

I, Gamer

I, Spirit,

I, Samurai

I, Soldier

And I, Demon

Bring forth our powers

And open the path

To our home."

The ground shook violently as the seven children started the chant. Their friends saw something mouth wide. Two golden gates appeared before everyone and opened. A creaking sound was heard throughout the land. They looked at each other and were shock to see more forest area. Around them, they didn't see anything but a wasteland. But now, they saw a beautiful sight. The trees were different than that behind them. Zane motioned for everyone to step through the gates before the siblings did themselves. Each person who grew up in the Elemental Country knew the words to go into their home. Once everyone was through and the siblings came in, the gates shut behind them and disappeared once more. "People can't find it unless they have the password," said Serena.

"That's how we know where to go," said Terra.

"It's a long walk to the actual festival. That's why it requires two weeks," said Hotaru.

"Let's hurry. I wouldn't want to miss it," said Megumi.

"But who is that," asked Beastboy.

Everyone turned around to see a red hair guy with purple streaks. He was wearing black khaki pants and a crimson t-shirt. He almost looked like Gaara, but is quite different. Everyone had confused looks on their faces as he smiled. "Who are you," asked everyone.

"My name is Shukaku," said Shukaku, "And I'm free!"

"What," shouted everyone, besides Serena and her friends.

"How can you get out of me? You were sealed," said Gaara.

"Well, the Elemental Country is the only way a demon can come out of the seals. Seals don't work unless you're outside of the country," said Serena.

"Don't worry. I won't kill any of you," said Shukaku as he walked to the festival.

This is going to be a long walk, thought everyone who weren't use to it.

**- In a dark region of the world -**

"Hello every villain here! My name is Tenma. And all of you here are chosen to destroy the world with me and my comrade, Debiru," said a guy.

"Why are we here," asked the villans.

"To destroy the enemies. Your enemies are our own," said a woman.

"I'm in," said one of the villains.

"Us too," said everyone else.

Excellent! They don't know that once we destroy the world and our enemies, they will be destroyed by us, thought Debiru and Tenma as they smiled evilly at the villains, and vice versa.

AN: Yay! Chapter 4 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kenshin, Setsuna, Megumi, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke Devlin, Ed, Al, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	10. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

**"…."** – demon talking

**- …. -**- time jump

_**"…."**_ – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"This is the Moon Village," said Naruto as they entered another pair of gates.

"Woah," said Beastboy.

"There's advance technology here," said Cyborg as he drooled at it.

Naruto, Serena, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kenshin, Jaden, Heero, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Shikamaru, Negi, Nagi, Omi, Gaara, Jiraiya, Sirius, Alexis, Chazz, Sebastian, Chumli, Zane, Harry, Hotaru, Ai, Yuki, Sculd, Belldandy, Keichi, Starfire, Beastboy, Yugi, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Kaoru, Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Hige, Tsume, Toboe, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Terra, Shukaku, Megumi, Ed, Al, Hughes, Urd, and Dr. Genkai walked for three days inside the land of the Elemental Country. They finally came to the gates of the country by using portals to jump from town to town. As they went into the last portal, they had to wait for the girls to get their huge shopping spree belongings. Serena, Ai, Yuki, and Raven didn't do that because they had a sense of knowledge of too much weight is bad when traveling from town to town.

"Serena-sama! Naruto-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Yusuke-sama! Kenshin-sama! Jaden-sama! Heero-sama! We weren't expecting you until next week," said a girl voice.

The huge group turned around to see a golden hair girl with midnight black streaks. She was running towards them and bowed down towards the siblings as she tried to get her breath up. Everyone else was thinking, What the hell! Why did she call them –sama?

"Hoshika," said the siblings and friends.

"Hello. We weren't going to set up until next week," said Hoshika.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Something about an emergency. We are lacking people to go to the digital world. Mostly because they are on missions," said Hoshika.

"Let's see if we can remedy that," said Serena as she and the gang walked towards the huge palace like building.

**- Inside the building -**

"I know Gennai, but we are short of people now. We do have that festival of the demons," said Selenity.

"**sigh** The digidestined need help defeating the ultimate," said Gennai.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your children and their friends are here," said a male voice.

"Thank you Obito. That will be all," said Selenity as the Uchiha spirit disappeared.

The doors to her throne room opened. Selenity was surprise to see so many people with her children and their friends. There was three Leaf nins and one Sand nin, the Teen Titans, the leader of the wolf tribe and his friends, Sculd's sisters and Keichi, the demon Shukaku, Kenshin's friends, Yugi's friends, the Spirit team, and Jaden's friends. Selenity looked at Robin, Negi, Shikamaru, and Gaara in the eyes and saw love for Serena in them. She held back a squeal as she found four more to be Serena's fiancés. "Hello friends of my children. But there is one who is among us," said Selenity.

"Um… I believe that's everyone," said Nagi.

"Come out Ino," said Selenity.

"Ino," shouted Shikamaru, Negi, Gaara, and Naruto.

Ino, a blond hair girl, stepped out from behind the pillar. She looked fluster and angry at seeing Naruto as a dumb blonde who was dead last in their class. Instead, she found out that Naruto had many siblings, a mother, three fathers, friends, and was smarter than Sasuke, possibly even powerful. She found out by following the group to the Elemental Country. She looked around and saw many angry glares, but she was surprised to see Serena and her mother smiling, as if knowing something. "What are you doing here," asked Shikamaru.

"Followed you. It was weird for all of you to buy only black flowers when it means death," said Ino.

"Now that everyone is present, I have a mission for Serena and Naruto," said Selenity.

"To go to the digital world," asked Naruto.

"Correct. While Yusuke, Jaden, Kenshin, Heero, and Inuyasha test Ino, Negi, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Robin for the hand of Naruto and Serena, the twins will head towards the digital world and help the digidestined," said Selenity.

"What! I don't want his hand in marriage," said Ino.

"But I can see the truth in your eyes," said Selenity.

"Um… **blushes** can we go now," said an embarrassed Naruto.

He looks cute blush… what the hell am I thinking about! This is Naruto… but no one knows the real Naruto, thought Ino.

"Go now," said Selenity, "There, you will meet your digimon."

Naruto and Serena nodded their heads. They went and kissed their friends good luck with the test and kissed their fiancés/fiancées on the lips. The two headed out towards the center of the bright light and disappeared before everyone eyes. Everyone, besides their siblings and other friends, were shock to say the least. "All right! Let's get this test started," said Selenity as she conjured her levitation spell for everyone to follow her.

**- In the digital world -**

"Naruto! Serena," shouted two excited voices.

Serena and Naruto turned around and saw their digimon: Sunmon and Moonmon. Serena and Naruto smiled as they hugged their digimon. As they looked up, they frowned. The digital world looked like a wasteland of different colors. The four started to sit down on the forest floor and talk about what was happening. "So, any ideas how to get to the other digidestined," asked Serena.

"Nope," said the two digimons.

"Geez, you're a bunch of help," said Naruto.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming near them. They ran towards the sound and saw Metalseadramon fighting the other digidestined! Whamon looked very damaged by all the scratches it had from the dragon digimon. Serena and Naruto nodded their heads and said, "Moonmon! Sunmon! Combine powers and element digivolve!"

"Moonmon/Sunmon combine element digivolve to… Tsuinmon," said the combined Tsuinmon.

The yell of Naruto and Serena made the digidestined, digimons, and the first dark master looked up to see a glowing light. They were shock to see another digimon. It had white wings with dark blue and crimson red tips. It looked like a woman with a tomboyish golden hair with silver tips. This woman was wearing something almost revealing and had a boyish smirk to her face. "Hello, Metalseadramon, I'm here to help destroy you like you were about to with the digidestiend," said the digimon.

"Who are you," shouted Metalseadramon.

"Who me? I'm Tsuinmon. I am the balance of life and death, yet I can't intervene that much on the digital universe," said Tsuinmon.

Did they had to be that discreet, thought the twins as they shook their heads.

Wargreymon joined into the fight with Tsuinmon. They nodded their head and started to attack Metalseadramon. The twins jumped out of their hiding spot and went towards Whamon to calm him down from the searing pain. The digidestined were shock to see two new people pop out of the trees. They didn't even know they were being watched until they jumped out of the trees. They turned back into the battle and found out that Metalseadramon was gone, along with the water. They turned back to see the twins gathering Whamon's data and making him disappear. "Hey! Stop that," said a brown hair girl, Kari.

"Whamon didn't help Metalseadramon," said the brown hair girl, Mimi.

"Stop it," said a light brown hair girl, Sora.

"We are not doing anything," said Naruto.

"Then why are you making Whamon disappear," said a blonde hair boy, T.K.

"Turning him back into a digi-egg," said Serena.

"Why," asked a blue hair boy, Joe.

"So he can live after the digital world is repaired," said the two.

"That was creepy," said a brown hair boy, Tai.

"You can say that again," said a blonde hair boy, Matt.

"My name is Izzy. This is Tai **points to a brown hair boy** Matt** points to a blonde hair boy** Joe **points to a blue hair boy** T.K.** points to a blonde hair boy** Sora **points to a brown hair girl** Mimi** points to a brown hair girl** Kari **points to a brown hair girl** Patamon **points to a flying digimon** Biyomon** points to a pink bird** Gatomon** points to a cat** Tentomon** points to a bug** Gomamon** points to a seal like digimon** Gabumon** points to a blue digimon** Agumon** points to an orange digimon** and Palmon** points to a plant like digimon**," said Izzy.

"Hi! Gennai sent us to help you guys fight the four masters," said Serena.

"My name is Naruto. This is my twin Serena** points to Serena** and these are our digimons: Sunmon** points to a cat with sun colors** and Moonmon** points to a cat with moon colors**," said Naruto.

"Who's Tsuinmon? And what crests do you have," asked Tai.

"Tsuinmon is the combine data of Moonmon and Sunmon. My crest is the crest of life while Naruto's is the crest of death," said Serena as she show a picture of an eight pointed star crest and Naruto's picture of nine flame tail crest.

"Wow! That's prodigious," said Izzy.

Serena looks so nice, thought Matt and Tai as they saw Serena walk up to Mimi and talked with her.

My sister has two more that's falling in love with her. **mental smack** Why me, thought Naruto.

**- Back in the Elemental Country -**

"You don't want my sister," shouted Yusuke as he went head to head with Negi.

"**growl** Of course I do," shouted Negi as he fought Yuseke.

"You are weak and lazy," said Jaden to Shikamaru.

"But I have a brain and you don't," taunted Shikamaru as he went towards Inuyasha.

"You fight well, but I fight better," said Kenshin.

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Robin.

"I'm not called Hitokiri Battousai for nothing," said Kenshin as he battled on.

"Come on girl! You are weak that your rival Sakura," shouted Heero.

"No one insults me girl," shouted Ino.

"Show me your demon. I need a taste of blood on my hands," shouted Inuyasha.

"You'll regret it," said Gaara.

Selenity, Joey, Yugi, Zane, Sirius, Chumli, Alexis, Chazz, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Jiraiya, Kiba, Cheza, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Ai, Yuki, Terra, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Megumi, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Dr. Gensai, Omi, Nagi, Harry, Sculd, Urd, Belldandy, Keichi, Blue, Cyborg, Raven, Hotaru, Beastboy, Starfire, Ed, Al, Hughes, and Sebastian were watching the events unfold. Inuyasha, Heero, Kenshin, Yusuke, and Jaden were fighting Gaara, Ino, Robin, Negi, and Shikamaru respectively. The fathers, Kage, Inushiro, and Arashi, came back from their mission and decided to watch. Jiraiya was shock to see Arashi alive, but wasn't too shock because of Serena's story. Everyone watched the fight immensely. They wanted to know if the guys and girl would get their request. Ai, Yuki, Zane, Omi, Nagi, Harry, and Sculd remembered their fights with them. Boy these bring back memories, thought the seven.

"Time," shouted Kage.

"Good work you five. You all… pass," said Selenity.

"Really," asked the others.

"Really. You hold out your own and proved that you can protect my darling angels," said Selenity.

"What about us," asked the others.

"You're still my darlings as well," said Selenity.

"**face faults** Thanks mom," said the guys.

'It seems the last two are on their way for my baby girl,' said Selenity telepathically to her husbands.

'Indeed. These two are strong,' said Inushiro.

'I can't wait for the wedding,' said Arashi.

'Don't push it,' said Kage.

**- In a dark cavern -**

"It is time to go get the Kyuubi," said an unknown voice.

"I will bring him back to the Akatsuki," said a male voice.

"I know you will, Itachi. You and Kisame will go back to Konoha and retrieve that demon," said the unkown voice.

"Yes," said Itachi as he left.

"Is it wise for him to go back to that village," asked another.

"Don't worry. He will not disappoint us," said the first.

**- In the dark corners of the universe -**

"I gathered you all here to make a plan to get rid of our nuisance," said Tenma.

"I say feed them to the snakes," said Orochimaru.

"I second that," said Voldemort, "But Harry Potter is mine."

"No! We should brainwash them into betrayal and make them kill themselves," said Darcia.

"I don't know why I'm here," said Scar.

"To kill Edward Elric," said Debiru.

"I rather get my hands on Beastboy," said the Brain.

"And that Robin," said Slade.

"I want revenge on Raven," said Trigon.

"Yes, but we need…" started the two ultimate villains, but none was heard.

The villains – Scar, Darcia, Voldemort, Myotismon, Orochimaru, OZ, Treize, Slade, Brain, Madame Rouge, Trigon, Naraku, Chaos, Nehellenia, Death Eaters, Sound Nins, Dartz, Takuma Saiou, Raizen, Yomi, Mukuro, Celestin, Shishio, and Shadow Demons – were not paying attention to Debiru and Tenma. They were not a very organized group to begin with. Each villain had his or her own agenda and wanted revenge or total destruction. It was really giving the two main villains a headache. We need a better organization, thought Debiru and Tenma.

**- Back to the digital world -**

"… and that's how we destroyed Myotismon," said Joe.

"Wow," said the twins.

"That was so cool," said Moonmon.

"It was nothing," said Matt.

"Who are the other three masters," asked Naruto.

"Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon," said a disgusted Sora.

"Well, we have more of us than them. If we practice with other things instead of depending on the attacks now, we have a chance to destroy the masters once and for all," said Serena.

"I'm game," said Tai and Matt.

"I'm in," said T.K. and Kari.

"Same here," said everyone else.

"Here's what we are going to do," whispered Naruto as everyone gathered around.

"We're going to teach you self-defense and some killer way to help the digimon so you can protect yourself. You can't always depend on your digimon forever in the real world," whispered Serena.

"Let's do it," said Agumon.

"Yes. I would like to learn too," said Gabumon.

"And we'll help," said Moonmon and Sunmon.

"All right! We have a plan," said Tai and Matt.

It's so obvious that Matt and Tai are in love with Serena. They just don't know it yet, thought everyone as they started their training.

AN: Yay! Chapter 5 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kenshin, Setsuna, Megumi, Seiya, Yaten, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Duke Devlin, Ed, Al, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	11. chapter 6a

Chapter 6a

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Get up Serena," shouted a female voice.

"Ow! Luna! Why did you do that for," yelled Serena as she stared at her talking cat.

"It's already 7:45," said Luna, "And today is a school day."

"Wah! Why didn't anyone wake me up," shouted Serena as she ran around the house.

It has been two years since the Chunin Exams and the Digital World Battle against the four masters. Serena, a 14 year old, was transferred to a mission to become Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, with Hotaru, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn. She went to her mother's old friend's house in Tokyo, Japan and told them Hotaru and her mission. They were quite understanding and knew about her being Sailor Moon. Once she went to school, she told all her teachers to act as though she was a dumb blonde who couldn't do anything. She, along with Hotaru, was taking some classes in college. In the present time, she was running around her room and ran out of her door. "Bye mom! Bye dad! See you later," shouted Serena as she ran towards Juuban High.

**- In school -**

"Ami," called out the teacher, Miss Haruna.

"Here," said a blue haired girl, Ami.

"Makato," said Miss Haruna.

"Here," said a brown haired girl, Makato.

"Serena," said Miss Haruna.

"Here," shouted Serena as she opened the classroom door.

"You're late. Go and sit down. And detention," said Miss Haruna as she went back to roll call.

Serena felt bummed on the outside and slumped on her chair. On the inside, she was laughing at the classmates for not noticing her acting skills. The door opened suddenly and walked in three guys. One had a long black ponytail, one was brown, and the last was whitish silver. All the girls looked at the three with hearts in their eyes. Serena was plainly sleeping on her desk. Miss Haruna looked at the paper, scanned through it, and nodded her head. "Class, we have three new students. Meet Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou," said Miss Haruna.

(AN: I know that it's early for the Starlights to appear, but they can probably help with Nehellenia and Chaos.)

"It's the Three Lights," said one of the girls.

"Seiya, sit next to me," shouted a girl.

"Taiki, over here," said another as she shoved a boy off the seat.

"Hey," said the indignant boy.

"Settle down class. Seiya, please sit behind Serena, Yaten please sit next to Serena, and Taiki please sit next to Amy," said Miss Haruna, "Serena and Amy. Please raise your hands"

Amy raised her hand as Miss Haruna pointed to her. Serena, on the other hand, was having a strange dream, a premonition again. No one knew that she had these powers except for Hotaru, her mom's friends, and the teachers. When Miss Haruna looked at Serena, she became worried when Serena's face became disoriented. Raye, a girl with black hair, looked at Serena, became angry, stomped over to her, and shook her awake. The only thing that came out was:

_"A mistake will happen _

_One twin will have twelve to love_

_And twelve to marry_

_The twin bond_

_Powerful as it seems_

_Will bring pain to the two_

_The snakes, slayers, and more_

_Will convert together and bring harm_

_Destroying those in their path_

_The real evil will awaken_

_And those that the twins love_

_Will forever be dead."_

Serena screamed out loud from a pain and slumped back to her chair. Miss Haruna was beginning to feel sorry for Serena to have these fortunes towards her. She knew what she had to do. Walking up towards Serena, she said, "Serena, why don't you rest in the nurse's office. I'll call up your mother."

"No. That's all right. I just need more rest. I had a big day yesterday," said Serena as she remembered the festival of the humans.

"All right. Yaten and Seiya, please sit down on your assigned seat," said Miss Haruna as she walked up to the classroom and started class.

**- In Konoha -**

"Ino-pig, what's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me," said a pink hair girl, Sakura.

" I did Sakura. I'm just thinking is all," said Ino.

Naruto came back with some severe injuries from Sasuke, his so-called best friend. Ino was shock to see Naruto all bang up with bruises and such. The villagers blamed Naruto for Sasuke's departure and betrayal towards Konoha. Instead of praise, blame and guilt came into Naruto's heart. Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Jiraiya, the new hokage Tsunade, and Ino were worried for Naruto. Sakura looked at Ino for a long time and felt jealousy swelling up. When Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Jiraiya, and Ino came back from their trip to who knows where, Ino hung out with Naruto. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji had soft expressions on their faces as they thought about things, such as Serena. "What's wrong with you? You became way different since you hung out with the four guys," said Sakura.

"Nothing's wrong. Look, I got to go," said Ino as she walked towards Naruto's apartment.

Grr. I told her that Sasuke and I are going out, yet she doesn't seem fazed about it, thought Sakura as she followed Ino, I'm going to find out what it this is about.

**- Within Naruto's Apartment -**

"Naruto! Aren't you done yet," asked a pupil less eye Neji.

"Yes," said Naruto as he came out of his room.

"Finally," said Gaara.

"You take a long time," said Shikamaru.

"So sorry. You know how it is," said Naruto.

"Hello," said Ino as she opened the door.

"Hey Ino," said everyone.

"So… ready to go to Iruka's house and help him move in with Kakashi," asked Ino.

"Yup. Still don't know how Kakashi and Iruka came to be together," said Neji.

"It's is a real mystery," said Shikamaru.

The five laughed and headed to Iruka's house. Unbeknownst to them, Sakura was following them around, trying to figure out what happened to them. She couldn't go to Sasuke's house because Anbu guarded him. Tsunade, the new hokage of Konoha, was not lent on letting Sasuke go easily, even though the village wanted it. Sakura sighed and saw that she couldn't get anything out of them.

**- In Iruka's Apartment -**

"Thanks for helping me," said a brown hair man, Iruka.

"No problem, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

"How did you get with Kakashi," asked Gaara.

Iruka looked at them and smiled. He would never forget that day.

**_"Flashback" _**

**_Iruka walked towards Ichiraku for a bowl of miso ramen. He went into the shop and ordered up. The man running the place smiled at his customer and started to make him ramen. The old man and Iruka struck up a conversation with each other about Naruto, his habits, and such. Naruto told Iruka, the old man and his daughter on who he really was and why he did it. They were talking until another sat down next to Iruka and ordered chicken ramen. "Iruka," said the man._**

**_"Oh! Kakashi, what a pleasant surprise," said Iruka._**

**_"How is everything," asked Kakashi as a bowl of steamy ramen was set in front of him._**

**_"It's going well. The students at the academy are a wild bunch. Konohamaru is exactly like Naruto," said Iruka, "And speaking of Naruto, how is he and the team?"_**

**_"Naruto, he is still hyperactive. He's improving on his ninja tactics and jutsus. Apparently, I have been teaching Sasuke the sharingan so he will be able to master it. Sakura is still a lovestruck girl. She always pays attention to Sasuke. A couple of weeks, I haven't seen Naruto in a while," said Kakashi._**

**_"Oh. Well," started Iruka as he finished his bowl and paid, "I better get going. A lot of paper work to grade today, Kakashi."_**

**_Kakashi nodded his head as he too stood up. Iruka would never know how he can eat with his mask on. He covers almost all of his face for crying out loud. Iruka and Kakashi nodded their heads and went their separate ways. They then always have lunch together and talk about things concerning them until a relationship grew between them._**

"_**End Flashback"**_

"Wow. Never knew that how it started," said Ino.

"Yo," said Kakashi as he appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"**cough** Kakashi-sensei **cough** don't do that again," said Naruto as he waved a hand out.

When Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji went to visit Iruka, they found Kakashi and Iruka in a tight relationship. Iruka looked flusterd as Naruto was about to pound the daylights out of Kakashi. The two explained how it all happened and were happy that Naruto accepted that. Kakashi asked where Naruto was during the month off. Naruto laughed nervously and said it was none of his business. Kakashi wouldn't let the five leave until everything was explained. So now, Kakashi knew that Naruto and Serena would switch once in a while and such. The five should of let Naruto in first before visiting Iruka together. It gave off less suspicion. It was to late for that now. "So, where did you guys go," asked Kakashi.

"We five went to the festival of the humans," said Shikamaru.

"It was the day to celebrate all the humans who fought during the wars and stuff and survived through it," said Neji.

"Next festival, you take us," said Iruka.

"Have to ask the queen first," said Gaara.

"I'm sure mom would like that,' said Naruto.

**- Outside of the house -**

Festival of the humans? Naruto has a mom? What is going on, thought Sakura as she rounded up all the other rookie nine and Gai's team to head toward Sasuke's house for some answers.

**- Within the forest -**

"Hey everyone," said Inuyasha as he appeared.

"Inuyasha! Another one of those festivals," asked Miroku.

"Yup. This time is the festival of the humans," said Inuyasha.

"You're going to take one of us there," said Kagome.

"No way," said Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha," said Shippo.

"Nope. Not going to do it," said Inuyasha as he blocked out their complaints.

"Who're those two," asked Sango.

"That's Terra and Toboe," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to leave the Elemental Country, but Terra and Toboe cornered him. They wanted to explore the world some more instead of staying here. Kiba was reinstated as the leader of the Wolf Tribe. He was already getting used to the other wolves calling him leader and such. Cheza stayed with Kiba. Blue went with Hotaru's clone and Harry back to Hogwarts. Tsume went with Urd, Belldandy, Keichi, and Sculd to their home in their Shikawa temple. Kenshin, his friends, and Hige went back to Kyoto. The Teen Titans went to patrol back in jump City. Everyone went back. Terra and Toboe were somewhat young for their age and wanted to travel. They conned Inuyasha to let them come with him to fight Naraku and find the jewl shards. Inuyasha reluctantly gave in and here they were in front of Inuyasha's comrades. "Hi," said the two.

"Hello," said everyone else.

"Let's go get those shards," said Kagome.

"Yeah," shouted everyone as they walked towards the next town for any signs of demonic aura.

**- In a deep place -**

"They are incompetent, brother," said Debiru.

"Wait a little longer," said Tenma, "I'm sure that it will come. Why did you call me brother again?"

"Because it's fun to do that,' said Debiru.

"**sigh** Shut up," said Tenma as he watched everyone closely.

"**sticks tongue out** Fine," said Debiru as she too watched everyone closely for weaknesses.

**- Back with Serena -**

"Something's wrong with Serena," said a blonde hair girl, Minako.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said a dirty blonde hair girl, Haruka.

"But she was sprouting out nonsense," said Makato.

"Really," asked a aquamarine hair girl, Michiru.

"Yes," said Ami.

"What was it," asked Hotaru.

"Something like: "A mistake will happen One twin will have twelve to love And twelve to marry The twin bond Powerful as it seems Will bring pain to the two The snakes, slayers, and more Will convert together and bring harm Destroying those in their path The real evil will awaken And those that the twins love Will forever be dead," recited a black hair girl, Rei. 

"Mind if we sit here," asked Seiya as his brothers and him came up to the large group.

"Might as well," said Rei.

"Boy was it freaky when that girl sprouted out nonsense," said Yaten.

"Speaking of which, where's Serena," asked Taiki.

"Up on the roof," said Hotaru.

"I'll go get her," said Yaten as he walked up to the roof.

Once Yaten was gone, every girl found out where the Three Lights were sitting. They ran towards them, screaming their names. The girls that were around the two Lights were minding their own business until one girl said something way bad about them. Haruka, Rei, and Makato grew angry and started to chase the girl for insulting them all, especially Serena.

**- Up on the roof -**

"This is the life," said Serena as she pretended to write to Mamoru.

Serena was pondering on what to write to him when she knew that he died by Chaos. She was not dumb to ignore a premonition. As of now she was wondering about that premonition in the classroom. She was about to blow her cover. Unbeknownst to her, Yaten opened the door and walked over to her. She didn't hear him and started to sing:

You will go far with Kero by your side

You are the one who will find the cards

In time

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

(And the adventure has just begun)

Your powers may grow

Each time you win

Thus you blush head to toe

When you catch sight of her

(Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water)

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

One day, you'll find

Your whole life has changed

Act quick, be brave

Your heart will show you the way

(And the adventure has just begun)

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

(Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water)

She's just an ordinary girl (She's just an ordinary girl)

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

(AN: Ordinary Girl is from Cardcaptors Sakura. I don't own it.)

"Wow," said Yaten.

"**gasp** Don't do that," said Serena.

"Sorry," said a sarcastic Yaten.

"Why are you up here," asked Serena.

"Stupid question to ask, but I'll tell you. I'm hiding from those stupid fan girls," said Yaten.

"I hate fan girls," muttered Serena.

"Why are you up here," asked Yaten.

"**smiles longingly** Thinking about things. Mostly about my brothers," said Serena.

"You know, my brother Seiya has a thing for you," said Yaten.

"I don't need any more guys hounding me," said Serena.

"What do you mean by that," asked a snotty Yaten.

"Not telling you," shot back Serena.

"So, are you ready to go back to class," asked a bored Yaten.

"You don't like school do you," asked Serena.

"Not the least," said Yaten.

"Come with me," said Serena as she jumped onto a huge tree with Yaten.

"Where are we going," asked Yaten.

"You'll see," said a smiling Serena as they got onto a specific bus that only Serena knows where it's going.

AN: Well, I decided to have Seiya and Sango together. And another couple of Serena and Yaten, hence the twin with twelve loves in the premonition. I wonder how the fiancés will take it later. Later!


	12. chapter 6b

Chapter 6b

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Omi! Can you get the door? These flowers are heavy," said Ken.

"Sure thing," said Omi as he left the counter filled with fan girls and went to help Ken.

"Now ladies, there are plenty to go around," said Yohji.

Omi shook his head at the same comment Yohji always gave. Aya was pissed at Omi for ditching them for a month without a reason why. Omi couldn't tell them that his fiancée and his friends were counting on him to bring the flowers for the humans. He didn't want to provoke the wrath of his future-mother-in-law. It was scarier than Aya on his tell-me-the-reason-before-I-kill-you glare. So far, Omi was in the clear to help in the shop. He wondered how the girls would react to him having a girlfriend, more or less, a fiancée. The door was crowded by a lot of high school girls. It was too much for Omi. "Excuse us," said a female as she pushed some girls away so that her friend and she can come into the flower shop.

"Why are we here, Serena," asked Yaten.

"Ditching school," said an innocent Serena.

"Taiki is so going to get angry with me," laughed Yaten.

"At least you aren't in school," said Serena as she walked towards the roses.

Omi perked up on hearing Serena's voice. He was about to go and help her, but realized that there was a guy with her. Growing a little bit jealous, he walked over to the two people as girls saw him walk. The fan girls were growing jealous that Omi was paying more attention to a girl that didn't shower him with affection than them. Seeing the drama unfold, Yohji, Ken, and Aya stopped what they were about to do. They were wondering why Omi was going to walk towards the girl. "Hello Serena," said Omi.

"Omi! **quickly hugs him** Can you get me some roses," asked Serena.

"You two know each other," asked Yaten.

"Yup. I'll tell you the details later. So **turns back to Omi** may I have some flowers," asked a puppy-eyed Serena.

"She does this a lot," asked Yaten.

"**sweat drops** Yes. **turning to Serena** Which color," asked Omi.

"How about white and red," said Serena.

"I'll go get it," said Omi as he thought, They're just friends. I thought that it was another person trying to get Serena. She already has all of her fiancés with her, except for Tai and Matt. **sigh** Will those two get the hint that they love her?

Everyone in the flower shop was gaping at Omi. Omi never helped a girl out unless it was Oka. The girls glared at Serena for trying to steal Omi away from them. They wanted to do something to them. Yaten shivered from the glares, but since Serena was so used to it, she wasn't affected. She had fiancés and had to deal with death glares from the girl populations anyway. "Here's your roses," said Omi, "And all of this come up to 50 yen."

(AN: Have no idea how much for roses in Japan.)

"Thank you! Can you get Nagi and meet Yaten and me at the memorial," asked Serena.

"He's not going any where," said Aya.

"But it would be nice to hang out with my friend and my two fiancés," pouted Serena.

"**blushes** Um… Aya, may I," asked Omi.

"Sure buddy," said Yohji.

"He was talking to Aya," said Yaten.

"**growls** Fine," said Aya as he walked back to his seat and the three ran out the flower shop before questions came up.

**- At a mansion -**

"Schuldich out of my mind," shouted Nagi.

"You're no fun," said Schuldich.

"We just want to know where you went," said Crawford.

"I was out," said Nagi.

"For a month," asked Crawford.

"Yes. It was something like two years ago," said Nagi.

Farfello was in a different place. He was looked up until they had a mission to go to. Nagi was distancing himself from his group. He wanted to be alone and think about Serena. With Schuldich trying to get into his mind, he wasn't having any luck. He wanted to strangle the guy for personal space. Sighing mentally, Nagi looked at his two comrades and waited for a mission or something exciting. It was a boring day and nothing was happening. Then the three heard it: "Is this where Nagi is,' asked Serena.

"Yes," said Omi.

"This guy is probably loaded," said Yaten.

"Did you really have to tell everyone that you were my fiancée? I'm going to get hounded," said Omi.

"Tell Aya that it was all a joke when you get back," said Serena.

"You guys still have to tell me what the hell is going on," said Yaten.

"**waves hand** Yeah. We will," said Serena.

"Well, if it isn't the little kitten," said Schuldich as he opened the door.

"We would like to see Nagi," said Serena.

"Serena? What are you doing here," asked Nagi as he eyed Yaten.

"Want to come with us to the memorial," asked Serena.

"Better than here," said Nagi as he walked out with the three following.

**- At the memorial -**

"What is this place," asked Yaten as they walked towards a big stone tablet.

"These are the names of the people who died honorably in the wars we had here," said Serena.

"Are you going to explain everything to me," said Yaten.

"You promise not to tell anyone," said Omi.

"I swear it," said Yaten, who was still confused of everything.

Nagi, Omi, and Serena looked at Yaten and knew that he was telling the truth. They started to tell him about the Elemental Country, the festivals, and villages. Yaten was shock to hear about a village called Kimoku. It was his home planet and he wanted to see the village soon. The story was long, so Yaten made himself comfortable on the ground as the explanations became detailed.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Everyone, settle down," said an old man, Dumbledore.

"Wonder what this is all about," said Ron.

"Harry, you still have to tell us where you were," said Hermione.

"Look, I have my secrets and you have yours," said Harry.

"Today, we welcome back the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. **teacher stands up and sits back down** And a new class called Defense in the Muggle World, with the teacher Professor Blue Kumori. **teacher crashes through the window, looks around sheepishly, and sat down** And the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students," said Dumbeldore, "Let us begin our feast."

Food appeared on the tables of every one grabbed something to eat. Harry looked straight at Blue as she ate. She looked up and winked before eating again. Harry shook his head and started to listen to his friends and their exciting adventures. He looked at Cedric Diggory and saw Cho Chang. Everyone thought that Harry had a crush on Cho, but he was madly in love with his fiancée. If everyone found out about it, he would have a lot of questions to ask. Dumbledore dismissed everyone and they all went to bed. Hermione and Ron were wondering where Harry was going because he walked a different path, but didn't question it. "How's being a student of magic again," said Blue as she stepped out.

"It's damn boring," said Pansy.

"You do know that you're a clone right," asked a sweat dropped Harry.

"Wouldn't matter. Tomorrow, the wizard tri-cup is going to be introduced to you guys. Harry, dark forces are going to get your name into the Triwizard Tournament. Selenity told me to tell you this," said Blue.

"How thoughtful of my future-mother-in-law," said Harry.

"Hotaru says that Serena had another vision of the future. She says that Serena has twelve love instead of the eleven," said Pansy.

"What! That no good love oracle was wrong again," shouted Harry.

"**sweat drops** Good thing I silenced our room," said Blue as she watched Harry go on a rampage.

**- The next morning -**

"Welcome everyone. I see that you are curious of our guests. This year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament. Since all of the schools are here, here is the triwizard cup **showing the cup to everyone** and those who are seventeen years or older may enter. Because of the three terrors of the challenges, it is common sense to have older students join. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum will represent the schools," said Dumbledore.

The students uprooted many cheers. Blue looked at Harry and mysteriously telepathically started to talk to him. 'It's almost time for the Goblet of Fire to shoot your name out,' said Blue telepathically.

'Don't do that,' said Harry.

'Sorry. Mad Eye Moody was the one who did it,' said Blue.

'But he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly,' said Harry.

'Ninja 101: looks can be deceiving,' said Blue.

Everyone gave an uproar when the goblet of fire reacted again. A shredded piece of paper shot out of the fire and landed onto the floor. Dumbledore bent down and picked it up. He looked at the name and screamed, "HARRY POTTER!" Chaos erupted within the school of Hogwarts.

**- In the Sanc Kingdom -**

"HHHHHEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOO," screeched Relena.

"Not again," said Ai.

"She'll always be like this," said Yuki.

"Damn onna," said Wufei.

"Oh Heero! **glomps him until he turns blue** Where have you been? Why weren't you in class when everyone else was? Were you hanging around those two," asked Relena as she glared at Ai and Yuki.

"Relena! Get off me," said an angry Heero.

Relena looked at Heero and let go as Heero breathed in slowly for oxygen. Two years with Relena was hell to Heero, Ai, and Yuki. They complained to Selenity, but she wouldn't have it. She said that the Earth is endangered and try to NOT kill Relena. Duo looked at Relena with scorn eyes. He found out that Heero, Ai, and Yuki were friends by Heero's little sister Serena. Duo and Heero became an item a year ago. Relena wanted to get Heero away from being gay. She didn't understand that Heero is gay and pretended not to hear it. Duo was about to go and give his mind to Relena, but Ai beat him to it. "What a shame," said Ai.

"What is? Me being with Heero," asked Relena.

"No. You being not princess like," said Yuki.

"I'm the queen of the world," shouted Relena.

"No! You WERE queen of the world. You are just a love sick fool who can't grasp reality," said Ai.

"No one talks to me like that," said Relena as she slaps Ai.

Ai glared at Relena. Yuki held Relena down as she tried to slap Ai again. Ai was about to pounce on Relena, but Quatre stopped her. Yuki squeezed Relena's wrist too tight, that Relena screamed out loud. "We don't fcking care that you are queen of the world. If you attack us, you are going to be in war with our country," said Yuki as Ai punched her in the stomach and Yuki giving her a roundhouse kick that sent her flying.

**- With Kenshin and the gang -**

"It's great to be back at Kyoto," said Kaoru.

"And we have guests as well," said Kenshin.

"What's for dinner," asked Hige.

"You'll see," said Sanosuke.

Kaoru, Dr. Gensai, Megumi, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Hige were staying at Kaoru's dojo. Hige tagged along to see the town. He traveled a lot with Kiba and the guys, but he wanted to explore more. Hige didn't know how to deal with all that tribe stuff. He wanted to have an adventure again. Kenshin said that he could come and that's exactly what he did. "So, what's for dinner," asked Hige.

"How long are you going to ask that," asked Kenshin.

"Don't know," said Hige.

"Well, stop it! You're giving me a headache," said Kaoru.

"The raccoon girl is annoyed," said Megumi.

"Shut up," said Kaoru.

Yahiko went into his room and stayed there. He didn't want to come out because he was too tired to do anything. So far, Yahiko, Kaoru, Dr. Gensai, and Sanosuke was getting used to the demons and the festivals held each year. Kaoru went to start dinner with Megumi as Sanosuke wandered off somewhere. He didn't want to stay long with some people. He wanted to train to help Kenshin with a battle coming soon.

**- In Central -**

"It's been a while since we came here," said Ed.

"But Brother, Selenity fixed us up," said Al who was now in human skin.

"How are we going to tell the commander," said a sarcastic Ed.

"Tell him the truth," asked Al.

"No. It's not an option. We already did things wrongly," said Ed.

Ed and Al walked into Central. Nothing has changed in the two years of their absence. Al looked in wonder and was smiling. Ed and Al walked into the commander's office. A black hair woman, Hawkeye, looked up and saw Ed. She didn't recognize Al because Al was sealed inside an armor. "Hello Edward. Who's this," asked Hawkeye.

"Well, this is Al," said Ed.

"What," shouted Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, what's wrong," asked a black haired man, Roy Mustang.

"Um… Nothing sir," said Hawkeye as she stared at the other blond kid.

"So, Ed, you're back," said Roy.

"Yes. I'm not going to be an alchemist anymore," Ed.

"Whatever for? I thought you wanted to find the philosopher stone," said Roy.

"Because I don't need that damn rock anymore," said Ed.

"What about your little brother," asked Roy.

"Um… sir. I'm Al Elric," said Al.

"You're flesh and blood again," stated a shock Roy.

"Come on Al," said Ed as he walked out.

"Good day sir," said Al as he followed his brother.

"They actually did it," said Hawkeye.

"I agree. But how," asked Roy.

**- In a train station -**

"Don't you think that was harsh," asked Hughes as he and his family went onto the train with the Elric brothers.

"Not really," said Ed.

Ed, Al, and Hughes came back to Central to get Hughes family. They were going to move them to Elemental Country. Everything was pack and the house was sold. The military found the resign papers of Hughes and him moving with Ed and Al. The Hughes' family was fond of Ed and Al and thanks them of letting them stay with them. They got on the train and headed out of town to Hohenheim. There were two people to get: Winry and her grandmother. They would get all of their friends and move them to Elemental Country. Their country was much safer than anything else. Hopefully, they would agree to come.

**- In Jump City -**

"Nice to be back," said Cyborg.

"But I miss my wonderful friends," said Starfire.

"We had to leave. We had a city to protect," said Robin.

"Dude! You have a fiancée," stated Beastboy.

"I know," said Robin.

Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were at their usual pizza hangout. They ordered the same type of toppings on the pizza. The other Teen Titans didn't know where those five were, but they didn't press. They called sometimes and asked for assistance. They got a couple of great people who defeated Slade and such in one blow. They were truly shocked. "Hey guys," said a black haired boy, Aqualad.

"Where have you been," asked a black haired girl, Bumblebee.

"In a different place," said Raven.

"Anything new here," asked Cyborg.

"Control Freak came out of the television set and started to hack us," said a red haired boy, Speedy.

"And we can't reverse what he did to us," said Menos.

"Dude! You spoke English," said Beastboy.

"Clearly, Control Freak did something," said Raven.

"But he's behind bars now," said Minos.

The two Teen Titan groups ate their pizza and went straight to the Titans Tower. Jump City was their home, but they also felt home in the Elemental Country. It was hard to feel mixed up. Serena could stay at Jump City, but it would be a selfish idea. She had other fiancés and had to rule over the country when the other guys, he, and she get married. It was so damn confusing for Robin. I wonder what it would be like to have a family, thought Robin. Similar thoughts were inside Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy's heads.

**- In the dark region -**

"I found out that Robin is one of Serena's fiancés," said Tenma.

"My nemesis has a lot of them," said Chaos.

"I believe it's a rule in the Elemental Country," said Shishio.

"What are we going to do about the others," asked Brain.

"We have to come up with ssssomething," hissed out Voldemort.

"What are you worried about? You already have a plan to get that Potter boy,' said Treize.

"That's true," said Myotismon.

Chaos ensued within the hidden organization in space. Tenma and Debiru were sick and tired of them arguing. They were about to pound them and give off a killer intent, but held it in. It was best to get some help before everyone killed you. They are so annoying. But it's the good of evil everywhere that we destroy the goodness and purity of those sickly humans and those gods and goddesses' children, thought Tenma and Debiru as they sighed from another argument.

AN: Yay! Chapter 5 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	13. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _**- time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"What's this meeting all about, Sakura," asked a brooding boy, Sasuke.

"Yeah! I should be out there practicing," said a loud boy, Kiba.

"Arf," barked his dog, Akamaru.

It has been a couple of days on spying Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto. They were hanging around in the park or in the training grounds. Gaara and Neji helped Ino develop her taijutsu while Shikamaru and Naruto helped her develop her ninjutsu. Naruto even helped Ino with kenjutsu. Sakura was surprise to see them having a great time and helping one another develop more of their weak points. It was all teamwork from everyone since they gave most pointers here and there to help. Sakura was so concern about the four hanging with Naruto and Naruto being stronger than Sasuke that she gathered everyone else and decided to voice her opinion. That's where everything else laid in Sasuke's mansion, because Sasuke was still on probation.

"Well, I'm concern about Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara. They never hang out with Naruto before until after the Chunin Exams," said Sakura.

"I've noticed that too," said the bun hair girl, TenTen.

"They're expressing their youth! It shouldn't bother us that they express their open friendship! We should support them," shouted a green jumpsuit-wearing boy, Lee.

"Hm… Gaara never seem to want to kill anyone anymore," said a yellow hair girl, Temari.

"Good for him. It gives me the creeps," muttered the paint face boy, Kankuro.

"What was that," asked Sakura.

"Nothing," said Kankuro.

"I have an idea! We can spy on them," said TenTen.

"B-b-b-but wouldn't that be w-w-wrong. Neji-niisan has a lot on his m-m-mind," whispered a no pupil eye girl, Hinata.

"No way Hinata! This is perfect," said Temari.

"**chomp** Whatever. **chomp** I'm not going to be apart of this," said a chip eating boy, Chouji.

Watch out you five. We are going to find out what are you doing, thought Sakura.

**- Within the forest -**

"That's good Ino. You almost grasped the song," said Naruto.

"Do you think Serena will let me be with her in her singing group," asked Ino.

"Yeah. **smiles** Serena will always let others try to join, but if they try to be btchy about it, then she kicks your butt," said Naruto.

"Really," asked Shikamaru.

"Yup. There's one girl named Beryl who has a huge crush on me. She always follows me around and disses my sister. So, one day, Serena was already in a foul mood from a mission since the demon cut part of her hair. Beryl started to call her names and such. Serena couldn't take it and beat the snot out of Beryl. Beryl was in the hospital for a week," said Naruto as Neji, Gaara, Ino, and Shikamaru laughed at the picture.

"Why don't we go now," asked Gaara.

"First of all, let's bring out our clones. **does signs for cloning and one pops out for each of them** Now we can go," said Neji.

Naruto looked around to see if no one was looking. Shikamaru nodded his head that he didn't sense anything, along with Neji and Gaara. Naruto took out a port key and indicated the four to touch one of his shoulders and each other. Gaara and Ino hung on to his left as Shikamaru and Neji were on his right. He raised the port key and off they went to wherever Serena was.

**- In a studio -**

"Yaten, where were you," asked Seiya.

"No where," said Yaten.

There was a knock on the door as the person opened the door. Serena walked in and looked around. She spotted Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya as they were singing their song. Serena talked to the producer and asked if she could use one of the studios. The producer, noticing that Serena was actually the hot idol from Elemental Moons, smiled at her and nodded his head. Serena looked up and winked at Yaten when he looked at her. "I'll be going guys," said Yaten.

"What! But we just started," said Taiki.

"Have to do something," said Yaten.

"**sigh** Fine," said Seiya.

Yaten walked out of the recording studio and down the hall. Serena then pulled him into a room. When he looked up, he saw five girls and three boys. He was confused as to why Hotaru, Omi, and Nagi were here. Hotaru smiled and went towards Ai and Terra as they began to set up their instruments. Suddenly, a portal appeared and in came one girl and four boys. "Who the hell are you! Are you working for Galaxia," shouted Yaten.

"Woah! We're here for Serena and the gang," said Ino.

"Who the hell are you," asked Gaara.

"**sigh** Yaten, this is my twin Naruto **points to the blonde hair boy** Gaara **points to the red hair boy** Neji **points to the black hair boy** Shikamaru **points to another black hair boy** Ino **points to the blonde hair girl** Terra **points to the blonde hair girl with brown streaks** Ai **points to the brown hair girl with pale pink streaks** Yuki** points to the black hair girl with light blue streaks** Sculd **points to the black hair girl with light brown streaks** and my brother Yuseke **points to the sleek black hair boy with tints of green**. Everyone, meet Yaten **points to the silver hair boy**," said Serena.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions. There are evil sailor senshis roaming around because of their sailor crystals," said Yaten.

"It's cool," said Neji.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Whatever," said Gaara.

Serena sweat dropped at her three fiancés. She looked around and saw everyone setting up. Ino was practicing her voice and sounded beautiful. Serena smiled and winked at her. She looked at the guys and sweat dropped when they were trying to compete each other on who was better at anything. What show offs! "All right! The stuff is all set," exclaimed Terra.

"Ino, do you know how to play the electrical keyboard," asked Ai.

"Yes," said Ino.

"We're going to start you off on instruments first before the singing," said Yuki.

"All right," said Ino.

"Why am I here," asked Yaten.

"To hear us sing," said Hotaru as she got into position.

Hotaru, Serena, and Yuki were at the center stage with microphones in their ears. Ino was on the keyboard. Terra was on the drums. Sculd was on the guitar. Ai was on the electric bass. Terra counted off and started the drums, followed by Ino, Ai, and Sculd. They started to sing:

Terra and Ai: Yeah...  
Oh...

Sculd and Ino: (Nothin's gonna stop me this time)  
(Nothin's gonna stop me this time)

(Nothin's gonna stop me this time)

Serena: Been on the loosing side  
This time I'll turn the tide  
This time I won't give up  
All: No baby

Serena: This time I'm in control  
I want the whole world to know  
Aint nothing to slow me down this time  
This weird faith is on my side  
And I've giving all I've got  
Yeah, baby  
Count every step straight to the top

All: And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it  
And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine  
I'm on my way, I've got a plan  
I'm making my way any way that I can

Serena: So many times I've played  
In someone else's game  
This time the game is changed  
All: Oh baby

Serena: This time I make the rules  
I won't be nobody's fool  
Aint no one can hold me down this time  
This one's gonna be mine  
There's a brand new strength I've found  
Aint looking back Aint backing up

All: And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it  
And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine  
I'm on my way, I've got a plan  
I'm making my way any way that I can (2x)

Serena: This time around,  
I'll stand my ground I'll live my dream I realize the power lays deep in me  
Sculd: (Nothing's gonna stop me this time. I'm on my way)  
Yeah

Serena: Been on the loosing side  
This time I'll turn the tide  
This time I won't give up  
I want the whole world to know  
Ino and Terra: (Aint nothing to slow me down this time)  
Serena: This weird faith is on my side  
And I've giving all I've got  
Yeah, baby  
Count every step straight to the top

All: And if the river's too wide, I'll get through it  
And if the mountain's too high, that won't stop the stream of mine  
I'm on my way, I've got a plan  
I'm making my way any way that I can (2x)

Hotaru: (I'm on my way) Serena: I'll get through it  
Hotaru: (I'm on my way)  
Yuki: (I'm on my way) Serena: Stop this stream of mine  
Yuki: (I'm on my way) Serena: I've got a plan  
Ai: (I'm on my way)  
Serena: Baby I can

All: (I'm on my way)  
repeat to fade

(AN: I don't own this song. Makin' My Way is by Billie and is played in Pokemon.)

Yaten was really shock to hear a great song from these amateurs. Well, he was one, but he was better. Or so he thought until hearing them sing that song. Yaten saw Ino switch with Yuki and Serena switched with Terra. Sculd, Hotaru, and Ai were in the same place. The music started to play and the singing began:

Ino: You say you're cool and you're strong  
You say you'll lead and I should tag along  
But would you cry, (huh) you'd be a mess!  
If we just showed up at a party in the same new dress

Terra: You say you're brave, Sailor Scout  
But it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out  
'Cause spacy things that you've said  
Prove that you got moon rocks rollin' in your head

All: Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?

Ino: When it's time to stand and fight  
You'd rather pine for that cute guy you met last night  
And when you're scared, you run back home  
Solving every problem with an ice cream cone

Terra: You're all talk, non-stop  
You think it's so cherry in the leaders spot  
You say your way never fails  
Well, I might as well sit at home and paint my fingernails

All: Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?

Ino and Terra: I hope you know, if today it really doesn't show, you are my friend Hotaru: (you are my friend)  
That doesn't mean that when we've had it, we won't go at again and again!

Terra: You've got brains but I've got guts

Ino: If i'm a pain, well, you're a klutz

Ino and Terra: Oh it's insane how we drive each other nuts Serena, Ai, Hotaru, Yuki, and Sculd:(it's true)

All: Who do you think you are?  
(Who do you think you are?)  
(Keep repeating)

(AN: This song, Who do you think you are, is sung by Jennifer Cihi & Sandy Howell.)

Serena dragged Yaten up as Naruto, Neji, and Gaara went up. Ino stayed up as Terra switched with Yuki. Ai switched with Omi as Hotaru switched with Sculd as Nagi took Serena's place and Shikamaru got up and helped. Yusuke was on the second guitar. All were then started to play the drums, then bass, then the guitars, then finally piano. They started to sing without realizing that Seiya and Taiki heard them and are now watching:

Serena: giggle

Sculd: Yeah

All girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me if you can!  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!

Terra: Look out! It's time the world was headin' for a  
New thing, it's time I got ahead  
Get back! Nothin's gonna stop me and I  
Won't quit 'til I'm sittin' on the top

Hotaru: Never give up when the going gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothin' that I can't do

All girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me if you can! Serena: (Yeah)  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me Serena: (Oh...)  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!

All boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now! Catch me, Pokmon!) All girls: Oooh...  
All boys: (Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow!)

Ai: Get up! Let's see what you're made of Serena: (made of)  
Bring it on! You know I'm not afraid Serena: (I'm not afraid)  
There's no way that you can slow me down now  
It's time to show you what I'm all about

Yuki: I never give up when the going gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothin' that I can't do

All girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me if you can! Serena: (If you can)  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!  
Serena: Try to catch me!

All girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Catch me now)  
Oh... Catch me if you can! Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now)  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Can you catch me now?) Serena: Come on baby, catch me  
Oh... Catch me... if you can! Boys: (You can't catch me anyhow)

Serena: It's so close, I can almost taste it Everyone: (taste it)  
There's no way I'll ever look back  
It's so hard, but stoppin's not an option Everyone: (oooh...)  
I'm gonna keep on, Sculd: (keep on) keep on Sculd: (keep on) 'cuz I believe in me!

Serena: oooo...  
Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now! Catch me, Pokmon!)  
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow!)

Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now! Catch me, Pokmon!) Girls: Oh... Catch me  
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow!) Girls: Oh...

All boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now! Catch me, Pokmon!) Girls: Oh... Catch me if you... Catch me  
All boys: (Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow!) Girls: Oh... Catch me if you...

All boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now! Catch me, Pokmon!) Girls: Oh...Catch me if you... Catch me  
Boys: (Can you come and catch me? Can you now?)

Girls: Catch me, if you can!

All girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me ooh  
Oh... Catch me if you can!  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me Serena: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oh... Catch me... if you can! Serena: uh-uh, yeah yeah

Girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Catch me now) Girls: C'mon, try to catch me...  
Girls: Oh... Catch me if you can! Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now) Girls: ...if you can  
Girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Catch me now) Serena: Won't you catch me?  
Girls: Oh... Catch me... if you can! Boys: (You can't catch me anyhow)

Girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokmon) Serena: Show me what you're made of  
Girls: Oh... Catch me if you can! Boys: (Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow.) Serena: No, I'm not afraid  
Girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokmon) Serena: If you can  
Girls: Oh... Catch me... if you can! Boys: (Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow.) Serena: Never give up  
Yeah...

Girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokmon) Serena: oooo...  
Girls: Oh... Catch me if you can! Boys: (Can you come and catch me? Can you now? You can't catch me anyhow.)  
Girls: Oh... Come on, try to catch me Boys: (Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me, Pokmon)  
Girls: Oh... Catch me... if you can!  
giggle

(AN: Catch Me If You Can is by Angela Via. I don't own it.)

"Wow," said Yaten.

"Wow indeed," said Taiki.

"Wah," shouted everyone, as they were surprise to see the other two lights.

"Guys. What are you doing here," asked Yaten.

"We were following some songs," said Seiya.

"Care to explain," asked Taiki.

"Um… well, these are Serena's friends," said Yaten.

"I can see that," said Taiki.

While Yaten was trying to explain what he was doing with them, the producer walked into the studio and saw the Three Lights with the Elemental Moons. The producer smiled ear to ear as he came up with the best idea ever. "That's it," shouted the producer.

"Don't do that, Temoke," said Yuki as she bashed the producer on the head, thus knocking him out.

"Yuki, do we need to do those sessions again," asked a concern Yusuke.

"No," said Yuki as she blushed.

Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki looked shock at Yuki. She was strong to knock someone out that was twice her size. Everyone else sweat dropped because it was an occurrence with Yuki. When someone scares Yuki, Yuki bashes them on the head for it.

**- Back in Konoha -**

"Where the hell are they," shouted Sakura.

"Calm down, Sakura," said Lee as he did his pose.

"**shakes Lee hard** You want me to calm down when they aren't even here," shouted Sakura.

"M-m-m-maybe they're at the I-I-I-Ichiraku. Y-y-you know h-h-how Naruto likes ramen," said Hinata.

"Hinata's right, Sakura. You know how the dobe is," said Sasuke.

"But why bring out clones," asked Temari.

"There's got to be some explanation here," said Kankuro.

"Stop eating those chips," shouted Sakura.

Chouji was just minding his own business. He was eating his favorite flavor chips and was not worrying about Ino and Shikamaru's whereabouts. Since they were a team, they told him all about the fiancé/fiancée thing and the Elemental Country. The next festival, they promised him that he could come along. They didn't want anyone else to know about the engagement thing, even though Ino was starting to develop feelings for Naruto as Shikamaru to Serena. So, worrying about them was something he didn't have to do. Naruto personally sent images about the Elemental Country when Chouji was asleep. It was a cool trick, but it took a lot out of Naruto. "I don't have to know where my team is. I'm going," said Chouji as he walked away.

"Do you think that he knows where the five are," asked TenTen.

"It's possible. I mean, Ino and Shikamaru always tells Chouji where they go," said a thinking bug-lover, Shino.

What's this pain in my heart? Am I that close to Naruto? Have feelings for him? Impossible! I love Sasuke, thought Sakura as mixed emotions were made.

**- Back at the studio -**

"Ugh," said Temoke.

"Temoke! You're all right," said everyone.

"Yeah. Next time remind me not to surprise any of you," said Temoke.

"So, what brilliant idea did you come up with," asked Seiya.

"Well, how about the Elemental Moons be the opening act before the Three Lights at their concert," said Temoke, "The publicity will be huge!"

"No thanks," said the Elemental Moons.

"Why not," whined Temoke.

"We have other things to worry about. We don't have time," said Naruto as he thought about Konoha.

"And you have to go through our producer, Gretta. And my mom," said Serena.

"**sad sigh** It was worth the shot," said Temoke.

**- In a dark place -**

"Soon. We'll attack those wretched goody two shoes," said Tenma.

"Don't worry about a thing," said Nehellenia.

"We have everything under control," said Celestin.

Yeah right, thought Debiru as she saw the Death Eaters and the Sound Nins battling each other because they were protecting their leader's pride.

Why do those goody two shoes get all the fun, thought Tenma as he saw Kenshin-tachi, Belldandy-tachi, Harry-tachi, Jaden-tachi, Kurama-tachi, Yugi-tachi, Sailor Senshis, Kiba-tachi, the assassins, Sakura-tachi, Robin-tachi, Ed-tachi, the digidestined, Heero-tachi, and all the Elemental villages having the time of their lives through the dark mirrors.

AN: Yay! Chapter 7 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	14. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Serena, where were you," asked Rei.

"Went away for a while," said Serena.

Serena has been gone for two weeks. The Three Lights knew where Serena went and promised not to tell the others. Naruto, Yusuke, Terra, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Nagi, Omi, Ai, Yuki, Hotaru, Scul, Yaten, and Serena told Seiya and Taiki about who they were and how they became together. Seiya was surprise to hear that Serena had more than one fiancé as well as Naruto. Taiki asked if they could see the village called Kimoku. They promised them as they promised the huge group not to tell anyone about it and who they really were. "Where exactly were you," asked Haruka.

"She was with us," said Seiya as he appeared behind Serena, along with Yaten and Taiki.

"What? I want to go next time," said a starry eyed Minako.

"**sweat drops** Don't think so, blondy," said Yaten.

"Hey! I'm a blonde to…" started Serena as her cell rang.

Serena excused herself and answered her cell. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki were so used to it, they didn't give a damn that Serena went away from the group. The other senshis were wondering what Serena was doing with a cell phone. They were beginning to worry when Serena wasn't hanging out with us. Serena walked back to the group and grabbed her stuff. Before she could go, Rei stopped her again. "Where are you going this time," asked Rei.

"Family business. Wants Hotaru, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki to come along. **walks towards Miss Haruna** Have to go, AGAIN because business in the other dimensions. The Three Lights and Hotaru are coming with," said Serena.

"That's fine Serena. But you five better catch up to your studies," said a stern Miss Haruna.

"Right," said Serena as the Three Lights, Hotaru, and Serena went on their way to the Elemental Country.

**- With Inuyasha -**

"Hiya," said Terra.

"Where have you been," asked Inuyasha.

"Singing with Serena in a different studio. The Three Lights found out about us," said Terra.

"What," shouted Kagome.

"Chill. All went well. We just have to bring them to the village called Kimoku because they're from the planet Kimoku. Who knew," said Terra.

"That's nice," said Toboe.

Two weeks ago, Terra disappeared inside a portal and ended up with Serena and her other friends. She was introduced to Yaten and found out that Yaten knew about them. When Seiya and Taiki were watching, they had to tell them, but made them swear to secrecy. It was no use for them to tell others about them. It wasn't time to tell. Inuyasha updated Terra of the Shikon Jewel shard progress. They had run in with Kanna, a mirror wielder, and Kagura, a demon who can do well with the wind. Terra joked that Haruka, the senshi of wind, and all of Uranus Village will try to kill Kagura for using their winds for evil. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Toboe were laughing up a storm after that. "Where are we," asked Terra.

"We are in a village called Hishou. It's quite famous for their star gazing demonstrations," said Sango.

'Wow! You're so smart," said Toboe and Terra.

"**blushes** Thank you," said Sango.

"Let's go see the village," said Kagome.

"Let's," said Terra as they walked down the path towards the village.

**- With Yugi -**

"So… you and that half spirit of yours have a fiancée. That's hard to believe," said Joey as they walked down to the park.

"Yeah, but it's tradition that Serena has that many… so I'm told by the Love Oracle," said Yugi.

"Yug… what is that," asked Tristan.

"A messenger," said Yugi as he called on the bird that held a scroll.

Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, and Joey were walking down the park pathway of Domino City. They were currently getting days off from dueling, the festivals, and the Elemental Country. Joey and Tristan kept on asking about the Elemental Country. Tea was seething on the inside. Apparently, she had a huge crush on Yami ever since he saved Tea. The bird that just came with the scroll fascinated Ryou. Yugi grabbed the scroll and petted the bird before it flew back to the Elemental Country. "What type of bird is that," asked another voice.

"Seto Kaiba," shouted everyone.

"And me, Seto's little brother Mokuba," said a black haired boy.

"So, what bird was it," asked the brown hair boy, Seto.

"None of your damn business," said Joey.

"Not talking to you mutt," said Seto.

"It's a rare bird only known to a country. That's all I'm going to say to you," said Yugi as he opened the scroll.

"Hey Yugi. What's with the scroll," asked Mokuba.

"Something from my friend in the country who owns those birds," said Yugi as he read the contents.

As Yugi read the contents, Seto and Mokuba were trying to read over Yugi's shoulder, along with the rest of the gang. The letter was directed to Yugi's eyes only, so the words turned out to be Egyptian writing. Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou couldn't understand what it was talking about. But with Yugi's eyes, he read it perfectly in English. As he read one sentence, he shouted, "WHAT!"

"**falls over** What's wrong Yug," asked Tristan.

"Serena had a premonition again. She has one more fiancé. That no good Love Oracle was freaking wrong," shouted Yugi as he ran back to his house to use the portal and go into Venus village to strangle the Love Oracle.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou were shock to hear the news. Seto and Mokuba were confused as to what was going on. The six ran towards Yugi's house and went through a portal, not knowing where they would end up. If these dweebs know what's going on, then I'm about to find out, thought Seto as Mokuba and him fell into the portal.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Harry, you have to be careful," said Blue.

"Why," asked Harry.

It was after DIMW (Defense In the Muggle World) class. Professor Blue wanted to talk to Harry and Pansy alone. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry that said tell-us-after-you-get-out-of-class look. Draco sneered at Professor Blue as she just smiled with sharp canine teeth at him. Draco was worse for wear because she beat him up during class. He said that the wand was the only thing he needed to beat her. Well, he got what he deserved for trying to go up against a WOLF when she was teaching. "The last task is much harder than anything. Mad Eye Moody is going to be there," said Blue.

"And you remember that he is in disguised," said Pansy.

"So much dramatics," said Harry.

"And thanks for saving me even though I didn't need any save," said Blue.

"Hehe… Kiba would kill me if I hadn't," said Harry.

During the second task, Harry found out that his professor, Blue Kumori, was the one he had to rescue. Fleur didn't get to her sister in time and got both of them. Blue reawaken from the spell she had on and swam up to breath with Fleur's sister. Harry was still stuck at the bottom of the lake because he was being pulled down. Blue was worried and tried to go down and save him, yet he didn't have to. He used some of his waterpowers he learned from the Tomo Kinsei Cosmos School and got out of the lake safely. Blue hit him over the head for being such an idiot because she felt him use his lessons from the school in the Elemental Country inside the lake. Good thing no one felt the new magic surging out. "But did you really had to hit me," asked Harry as he unconsciously rubbed his head.

"That's for using something so dangerous around other wizards," said Blue.

**- In Sanc -**

"Where were you two," asked Duo.

"Family business," said Ai.

"Tell me Serena and Naruto were with you," said Heero.

"Yup. Having some fun with singing and dancing," said Yuki.

"HHHEERRROOOOOOOO," screeched Relena as she tried to hug Heero, but was stopped by Yuki and Ai.

"Definitely un-princess material," said Yuki.

"What would you know," said Relena, "Besides, I'm on the cover of Teens!"

The magazine Teens was shooting around the school for some hot new looks. Relena apparently was the only girl who wanted to be shot at. When the producer of the magazine saw Yuki and Ai with the Gundam Pilots, he had a wonderful idea! He took out all of the film that was by Relena and walked over to the group. "Excuse me! How would you like to be on the cover of Teens," asked the producer, Zasshi.

"What! I thought I was going to be on the cover," screeched Relena.

"You don't have the look, Relena. I'm in this business far more than you. And I know what is hot and what is not," said Zasshi as he looked at the two girls from head to toe.

Yuki and Ai were gone for two weeks and didn't seem to notice that they still didn't acquire the uniform for the school. Yuki was wearing her dark blue halter-top with dark blue jean skirt that stopped above her knees. Her feet had on dark blue ankle-length boots. Ai was wearing her dark red halter-top with dark red jean skirt that stopped above her knees. Her feet had on dark red ankle-length boots. Both were wearing the same black leather jacket that stopped halfway on their bodies. Relena was appalled and said, "They aren't wearing the uniform!"

"And that's exactly what look we are looking for: a school uniform to replace the old! It's perfect for the cover. I can see the title now: Rebels in School: School Uniform of Today," said Zasshi.

"**death glare** No thanks. We wouldn't caught dead in a tacky magazine," said Ai.

"Let's go Ai. We have to hurry before something new comes up," said Yuki as she dragged Ai and, apparently, Heero away from the scene.

**- In the Elemental Country -**

"Back to my home," said Serena and Hotaru.

"This is the Elemental Country," asked Taiki.

"It's actually the Moon Village. Mom called me and said that I have to do something in the digital world," said Serena.

"Hey guys," said Naruto as he appeared.

"Mom called you too," asked Serena.

"Yeah. It was hard giving an excuse to my 'friends'," said Naruto.

_**"Flashback" **_

_**Ring!**_

**_"What was that," asked Chouji._**

**_"Cell phone," said Naruto._**

**_Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, and Jiraiya were hanging out. Naruto just got back from a mission with Serena. They had to go and destroy a demon who betrayed both tribe and country. As the others were wondering, the people who knew where Naruto was gave an excuse for him. He just came back from the long mission as Iruka decided to let them all take a break. As of now, they were on a picnic with each other. "So, I wonder what that was about," said Chouji._**

**_"Probably his mom calling for him to go to a mission," said Jiraiya._**

**_"What mission," asked Sakura as she and the rest of their friends came towards them._**

**_"Nothing," said the rest._**

**_Naruto walked back and didn't see the rest there. He fell down to the ground and began to whine about mothers and how he wished that he didn't have to leave AGAIN to the Elemental Country. Sakura, TenTen, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, Gai, Temari, and Kankuro were shock to hear that Naruto really did have a mother and he has been going on missions that was OUTSIDE of the fire nation. "Naruto! What's that all about," asked Tsunade._**

**_"Ah! When did you guys get here," shouted Naruto._**

**_"Cut the jokes. Did I hear wrong or did you say your MOTHER told you to go to a mission that was not authorized by me," asked Tsunade._**

**_"It was a joke! I was talking to Jiraiya's friend! Honest," said Naruto._**

**_"Brat! Give me my phone back," said Jiraiya as he pretended to get angry and chase Naruto._**

"_**End Flashback"**_

"And you owe me big too," said Jiraiya.

"What now," asked Seiya.

"We're back mom," shouted Serena and Naruto as they ran towards a huge castle.

"They get like that," said Hotaru as the twelve ran up to catch up to them.

**- In the castle -**

"Your Highness," said Hotaru as the rest bowed to the queen.

"Stand up. I hate formalities. And you just lost Naruto and Serena. They left already," said Selenity.

"My daughter and son have so much energy," said Arashi.

"Arashi! You're alive," shouted Kakashi and Iruka as they began to hug the fourth Hokage.

"Yes. He faked his death to be here and watch over Naruto and Serena," said Kage as he appeared from the shadows.

"Ugh! If I get my hands on that Happosai again, I will personally kill him," said Inushiro he appeared.

"Welcome Starlights," said Selenity.

"You are senshis," asked Hotaru.

"Um… yes," said the three sheepishly.

**- In the Digital World -**

"Halt! Who goes there," asked a digimon, Gureimon.

"Um… we are the digidestined," said a brown hair boy, Davis.

"Preposterous," said another digimon, Shiromon.

"But it's true," said a purple hair girl, Yolei.

"Let us through," said a blue hair boy, Ken.

"The world is at stake. You might become one of the evil digimon," said a dark brown hair boy, Cody.

"Preposterous," said Gureimon, "There are only two digidestined!"

"No! There are more around the world," said Tai.

"We've met them before," said Matt.

"Jokes! All of you are coming with us," said another digimon, Gurimon.

Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Tentamon, Gomamon, Armordillomon, Veemon, Gabumon, Palmon, Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon came to the digital world to prevent Arukenimon and Mummymon from destroying the place. They came towards a huge boundary that had an electrical force field around it. When Izzy and Ken tried to get the place down a little bit so that they could enter and see if it was the headquarters for the two evil digimon, they were caught by unfriendly digimon they have never seen. One was all grey, the other white, and last green. They were the guards of the place as the digidestined tried to reason with them to come in. Now, they were sent to a big castle in the new place by the digimon guards. They looked around and saw a lot of different digimon playing with one another. Some were big, some were small, and some were just cute! "Presenting Sunmon, ruler of Sol Village," shouted a digimon, Taiyamon.

"What," shouted the previous eight digidestined and the digimon.

"**blink blink** Why did you tie up my friends," asked Sunmon.

"They were trying to break the force field," said Gureimon.

"Release them and apologize," said Sunmon.

"**bow** We apologize. We have run ins with a lot of different digimon who want to destroy this place," said Shiromon.

"That's all right," said Kari.

"How do you know him," asked Davis as he pointed to Sunmon.

"Sunmon, Moonmon, and their digipartners helped during the four masters reign over the digital world," said Joe.

"Boy was Moonmon's partner sure cute," said Matt and Tai.

"Come on," said Sunmon.

**- In the town square -**

"Hey guys," said Moonmon as she waved at them.

"Where's Serena," asked Tai and Matt.

"She's on stage. Be quiet," said Moonmon as she looked up.

All the digidestined looked up to see Serena on stage with a microphone in her right hand. She was about to sing as Naruto, who was also on stage, started the music. The digidestined waited for her to sing and was captivated. She sang:

Just look in my eyes  
Tell me  
You've got all that it takes  
And much more  
All you gotta do is say...

Stop telling me lies  
Show me  
With every move that you make  
You can score...  
Just tell me that you want to play

You can feel it  
But can't steal it  
Cos boy I've got the magic touch

Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
Can you pass the test?  
Or are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right?  
You can win or lose  
But you've gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away  
Do you really wanna play?

The challenge is yours  
Take it  
You've backed down before  
Now prove to me  
You control your destiny

Keep it steady  
Get ready  
Show me that you've got the stuff

Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
Can you pass the test?  
Or are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right?  
You can win or lose  
But you've gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away...

Let yourself go  
This is my show  
Watch me when I play

Change your mind-set  
And you'll get  
Better every day...

Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
Can you pass the test?  
Or are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right?  
You can win or lose  
But you've gotta pay your dues  
Step up or step away  
Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
Can you pass the test?  
Or are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right?  
Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
Can you pass the test?  
Or are you frightened to confess  
That you just can't get it right?  
Can you be the best?  
With the power you possess?  
Will you stand up to the fight?  
(fade out)

(AN: I don't own this song. Do You Really Wanna Play is from Pokemon.)

Matt and Tai were falling deeply in love. When Serena left the digital world, they couldn't get her out of their minds. All the other digidestined were admiring Serena's song and smiling. They knew that it was destiny, but they chose to become digidestined and help the digital world. As Naruto changed the music, everyone quieted down as Serena started to sing again:

Kagayaku kimi no hitomi ni chikatta  
Chiisana mado kara aozora ga mieta gogo  
Nigeru koto nante mou shitaku wa nai yo  
Senaka ni atatakai te no hira wo kanjite iru

Kizutsuku yori mo tsurai no wa  
Ashita wo akiramete  
Jibun ni usotsuki tsudzukeru koto

Daijina yume wo hitotsu kokoro ni itsudemo  
Shinjite, mamotte, norikoete ikou  
Daijina yume ga aru kara, motto tsuyoku nareru  
Omoi egaita mirai wo dakishimete  
Kore kara mo

Sukoshi dake mae wo aruku katagoshi  
Onnaji hohaba de shiroi kumo oikaketa  
Erabunda michi ga tadashii kanante  
Dare ni mo wakaranai mayou toki mo aru keredo

Tsumadzuku koto wo kowagatte  
Matte iru dake ja  
Kinoo to nani mo kawaranai kara

Daijina yume wo hitotsu futari de itsudemo  
Shinjite, mamotte, aruki tsudzukeyou  
Daijina yume ga aru kara, mae dake wo mitsumete  
Motto harukana mirai wo mezashiteku  
Kore kara mo

Kizutsukete, kizutsukerarete  
Kuyashikute naita hi mo  
Tsugi no doa hiraku yuuki wo  
Kimi ga kureta yo

Daijina yume wo hitotsu kokoro ni itsudemo  
Shinjite, mamotte, norikoete ikou  
Daijina yume ga aru kara, motto tsuyoku nareru  
Omoi egaita mirai wo dakishimete  
Kore kara mo

(AN: Promise is by TiA. I don't own this song.)

As the song ended, the twins got off of the stage and walked towards the digidestined. Naruto and Serena smiled serenely at the digimon as they walked down the path to their digipartners. "Serena," shouted Moonmon as she hugged her friend.

"Naruto," shouted Sunmon as he did the same as Moonmon to Serena.

"Hello. And hello again to you guys as well," said Serena.

"Hey Serena! Hey Naruto! Meet the new digidestined. This is Davis **points to the brown hair boy** Yolei **points to the purple hair girl** Cody **points to the smallest of the group** and Ken **points to the blue hair boy**," said T.K.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Naruto, "So… why did you try to get pass the force field into Sol Village?"

"There are these two digimon called Arukenimon and Mummymon. They want to destroy the digital world and give it to their master. We don't know who the master is," said Ken.

Suddenly light hit Serena straight on her forehead. Matt and Tai went up to try and help, but Naruto put his arm out to stop them. Everyone wanted to know why Naruto wasn't helping Serena while Sunmon and Moonmon told the other digimon that there was nothing to see here. Naruto explained that she sometimes gets in a daze matter like now or a light will hit her, she will have a premonition. Serena's mouth opened up and out came:

"_Evil shall reign throughout the world_

_Darkness will envelop the two worlds_

_No where to hide_

_No where to be safe_

_As the evil gathers forces beyond recognition_

_When that day comes_

_The good will know_

_Who brought two horrible creatures to this plain_

_Once a digimon emperor_

_The shadows will bring_

_And everything shall fall_

_But if love and purity is strong_

_And no hate within the group of good_

_Evil will be banished_

_And die as it rots_

_From the balance of light and darkness_

_Then that will stop the chaos it has brought."_

Serena slumped onto the floor as Matt and Tai ran to help her up. Sunmon and Moonmon directed the two to carry Serena into the room and set her down gently as Gatsumon went to get cold water. Naruto looked on worriedly as everyone gathered around the room. Their thoughts were different from their own. I wonder what that premonition mean. This is getting way confusing, thought Izzy and Ken.

Poor Serena. Hope she gets better. I think everyone will be worried, thought the other digidestined and digimon.

Like Shikamaru would say if he was here: This is troublesome, thought Naruto.

**- Back at the Elemental Country -**

A huge evil darkness is coming soon. I can feel it, thought Selenity as she sat on her throne worriedly.

AN: Yay! Chapter 8 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Draco, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Winry CANNOT be with Ed or Al because she is like a sister to the two brothers. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	15. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Is there something wrong, dear," asked Arashi as he looked at her worried face.

"I'm worried about that negative energy I sensed earlier. The power felt like our enemies have joined forces," said Selenity.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"What can we do," asked Ino.

"I think it's time to join our forces. We should gather everyone we know and bring them here. It's going to be a festival coming up. That's when we can do anything," said Selenity.

"But would they WANT to help. After all, the people we know would feel betrayed that we didn't tell them anything," said Kakashi.

"That's a risk we have to take. Serena and Naruto are coming back with the digidestined and their digimon. Sol Village will take care of anything evil, such as Arukenimon and Mummymon," said Inushiro.

"I'll gather Tsunade and the other ninjas," said Jiraiya.

"I'll go get Yami and his friends," said Kage.

"And we'll get the other senshis," said Seiya.

"Hopefully we have enough positive energy to destroy the negative ones," said Iruka.

Before anyone can talk, a bright light appeared before everyone. They were anxious to see whom was Serena's new fiancés be like. The light disappeared from their view. They saw Serena and Naruto dressed up as twins with same outfits, but Serena was wearing a skirt. There were creatures, digimon, on the floor and smiling up at everyone. Tai, Matt, and everyone looked around them. They were shock to see a beautiful room filled with crystals and artifacts. The queen smiled and motioned for them to sit down. "Now that the twins are back, we proposed everyone knowing who you are,' said Selenity.

"What! Why," asked the twins.

"There is a growing evil surrounding our Earth. We have to stop it," said Jiraiya.

"We gave orders that: Hotaru can get Harry and the wizards, Jiraiya can get the ninjas of the leaf who are trustworthy of knowing, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki can get the senshis, Inushiro can get Inuyasha, Kage can get Yami and his friends, Arashi can get Jaden and his friends, and you two will separate and get Ed, his friends, and the Teen Titans. I will call Omi, Sculd, Yusuke, and Kenshin to inform them that they will get their friends and help," said Iruka.

"That's fine. We have most of our friends here already," said Serena as she got up and walked into the portal to get the Teen Titans.

"Whatever," said Naruto as he went to get Ed and his friends.

**- In Hogwarts -**

"Hey Pansy," said Hotaru as she appeared in her room.

"So, am I suppose to go poof," asked Pansy.

"Yup," said Hotaru as she walked out of the door.

"It was nice while it lasted," said Pansy.

**- In the Great Hall -**

"Filthy little mudblood," said a blonde hair boy, Draco.

"Draco! You git! How many times do we have to beat the crap out of you," asked Harry.

"Here comes Pansy," said Hermione as she looked at her.

Hotaru, after leaving her room, henged into Pansy and walked around to find Harry and Blue. She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle fighting once again. This is troublesome, thought Hotaru as she walked up to the six. "What do you want Parkinson," asked Ron.

Hotaru ignored Ron and jumped on the table. Harry looked around and was embarrassed that Hotaru would do something like that. Blue looked at Hotaru indifferently. She and Harry knew that Hotaru switched with the clone. They just wondered why she did that when the mission wasn't over. It was mind-boggling. "Miss Parkinson! Get down that table this instant," said McGonagall.

"Who said I was this Parkinson," asked Hotaru as she dehenged.

"Who are you," shouted Snape.

"Oye! Is our mission done," asked Harry as he walked up on the table and towards Hotaru.

"Yeah! I want to know the same thing," said Blue as she walked to Hotaru.

"We need some wizards to come with us to defeat some evil dark enemies of ours. One of them is Voldemort **people wince as the three roll their eyes** that has joined up with others, such as the shadow swordsman Shishio. We need some wizards who are willing to help us in our time of need," said Hotaru.

"Were you three in disguise the whole time," asked Remus.

"Sorry Remi, but it was crucial to not tell you. I wanted to, along with Harry with his friends, but we couldn't. We could get killed without permission from the higher ups," said Blue.

"**kiss her cheek** I may have forgiven you, but I haven't forgotten anything. I'll go with you and help with this fight," said Remus.

"Since when were you involved,' asked Hotaru and Harry.

"Not the time," hissed Blue.

"We'll help, too," shouted Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley Twins.

"I, too, will help," said Dumbledore.

"But Albus! We can't leave Hogwarts to fight," said McGonagall.

"Minerva, this is war. There is a time to think before reacting, but this is not the time," said Dumbledore.

"Who else," asked Hotaru.

**- In Sanc -**

"And talking instead of fighting will help us gain peace," said Relena.

Ai, Yuki, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were about to fall asleep. Quatre was trying to be polite and not sleep on a lecture about peace and war. Millardo and Nion, two guests for the lecture, were falling asleep on each other. Actually, everyone was doing something else instead of listening to Relena.

Ring Ring 

"Whose phone is that," shouted Relena.

"It's mine," said Ai as she answered it.

_Hello,_ asked Ai.

_Hello Ai. Forget the mission of protecting the child. Come back to the Elemental Country with the Gundam Pilots. It's time to fight the evil,_ said Selenity.

_Of course your majesty,_ said Ai as she hung up.

"Who was that,' shouted Relena.

"The queen of the country where we live. Yuki, Heero. Abort the mission and bring the Gundam pilots, along with the Gundams. We are going to go back to the Elemental Country," said Ai.

"Direct order from my mom," asked Heero.

"Duh Soldier," said Yuki as she reverted back to the nicknames.

"Shut it Ice," said Ai.

"Someone's cranky," said Yuki.

"Where are we going," asked Millardo as he walked towards the seven.

"It's only for us to go, but you can come with," said Ai.

"We need all the help we can get," said Heero.

Millardo, Noin, Heero, Ai, Yuki, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre walked out of the boring lecture. Everyone else wanted to go, but as they looked at Relena, they knew she was peeved. Ai and Yuki opened a portal from the Sanc to the Elemental Country and told everyone to step inside. The nine disappeared and landed on their butts in the Elemental Country. They opened the gates and walked further into the forest.

**- In the T-Tower -**

"Who is this girl," asked Speedy as he saw a blonde hair girl on Robin's desk.

"Oh! That's Serena," said Beastboy.

"Who's Serena," asked Kid Flash.

"She's Robin's fiancée," said Cyborg.

"You have a fiancée," shouted the rest of the teen titans.

"Yes. I miss her truly," said Starfire.

As the other teen titans were commented on Robin having a fiancée, a portal appeared out of nowhere. The Teen Titans looked at it weirdly and got into a fighting stance. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin looked relaxed and waited for whoever was coming out of the portal. And load and behold, Serena steps out. "Who are you," asked Bubblebee.

"**hugs Serena tight** Dear Serena! You haven't forgotten about us," said Starfire.

"Nice **gasping** to **harder to breath** see you **gasping some more** Starfire," said Serena as she turned blue.

"Uh, Star… Serena needs to breath," said Cyborg as everyone sweat drops.

Starfire let go of Serena and started to apologize quickly. Serena waved her hand and started to breath slowly. She looked around and saw other people inside the T-Tower. She stepped back and hid a little behind Robin and looked around. "Hi," said a meek Serena as she saw the fighting stances.

"Guys! You're scaring her," said Robin as he held onto Serena.

"Sorry. My name is Bubblebee. That's Speedy **points to another masked guy** Aqualad **points to a dark blue wearing guy** Mas and Menos **points to the twins** Argent **points to a red hair girl** Jericho **points to a blonde hair boy** Hot Spot **points to a flaming boy** Kid Flash **points to a lightning wearing kid** Kole **points to a purplish red hair girl** and Gnaark **points to a caveman**," said a black hair girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Serena.

"Why are you here," asked Aqualad.

"We need help in fighting evil enemies of ours. I believe some of yours is Slade, Brain, Trigon, and Madame Rouge," said Serena.

"But that's impossible," said Kid Flash.

"We defeated the Brain and his goons," said Hot Spot.

"And Trogon and Slade,' said Raven.

"I know, but mom thinks that the new evil revived them back to their healthy self, with bodies, and are now working with other enemies of ours," said Serena.

"We're there,' said Robin.

"Yeah! I get to defeat Brain all over again," said Beastboy.

"**smiles widely** Step through the portal. You'll end up inside the palace of the Elemental Country. Just don't try to kill the others there," said Serena as the rest piled into a portal to her home.

**- In Duel Island -**

"Dad," asked Jaden.

"It's nice to see you again, Jaden," said Arashi.

"Who are you," asked Dr. Crowler.

"I'm Jaden's father. I have come to take Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Chumli, Alexis, and Jaden back with me to our home. It's in terrible danger.

"What's in terrible danger," asked Sheppard.

"Our planet. Something evil combined with others are coming straight for us," said Arashi.

"And you need our students because," asked Banner.

"They are the only ones who can help stop the others from destroying the place. If you come with us, you may have to help defeat the evil with us," said Arashi.

"I need to run the school," said Sheppard.

"I'll help," said Banner.

"I'll stay here and help the students,' said Crowler.

Arashi shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the still open portal. He sweat dropped at not remembering to close the portal. Jaden sighed and walked into the portal. As he walked, his friends followed him. Arashi nodded and walked in after Banner and closed the portal.

**- In a flower shop -**

**Ring Ring**

_Hello,_ said Ken.

_Hello is Omi there,_ asked a woman's voice.

_One moment,_ said Ken as he called for Omi.

_Hello,_ asked Omi.

_Hello Omi,_ said Selenity.

_Selenity-sama, what can I do for you,_ asked Omi as Aya, Ken, and Yohji perked up.

_Bring your group, Nagi, and his group to the Elemental Country. We are going to tell them everything and hope that they will help with the enemies before trying to kill each other,_ said Selenity.

_Of course,_ said Omi as he hung up.

"We are going to go to my home,' said Omi as he dragged Aya, Ken, and Yohji somewhere.

**- In a big mansion -**

"Why are we at Schwartz house," asked Ken.

"To get them," said Omi as he rang the doorbell.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the kittens," said Schuldich.

"What are you doing here," asked Nagi as the rest walked outside to fight.

'Selenity ordered you and me to get these six to Elemental Country,' said Omi telepathically.

'You have got to be kidding me,' said Nagi.

'Nope. The evil is coming nearer. Hopefully, they don't kill each other,' said Omi.

"What are you doing," asked Yohji.

"Nothing," said the two as they opened a portal underneath the six.

"What's happening," shouted Ken as the six fell down the portal while Omi and Nagi were relaxed.

**- With Inuyasha -**

"Hello son," said Inushiro.

"Dad,' said Inuyasha.

"This is your father," asked Kagome.

"Yup," said Terra.

"Hello again sir," said Toboe.

"It's time to tell them everything," said Inushiro as he opened a portal underneath everyone.

"Warn us next time dad," shouted Inuyasha as everyone else screamed their heads off.

**- In Nekomi -**

**Ring Ring**

_Hello,_ answered Sculd.

_Hello Sculd. I want you to bring Keichi, Belldandy, and Urd with you to the Elemental Country. Celestin and every other evil enemy we have have joined together. We need all the help we can get,_ said Selenity.

_I'm on it. You can count on me,_ said Sculd as she hung up.

Belldandy, Urd, and Keichi walked into the living room just as Sculd put down the phone. Urd thought that the higher ups called to tell them something. Belldandy and Keichi waited patiently for Sculd to tell them. Sculd turned around and shrieked a little. She didn't expect the three to be behind her. "What's wrong, Sculd," asked Belldandy.

"We are needed in the Elemental Country," said Sculd.

"Let's go," said Keichi.

Sculd smiled and opened a portal underneath everyone. Keichi, Belldandy, and Urd were so surprise that they forgot that Belldandy and Urd could just fly out of the portal and help Keichi out of the portal as well. Sculd shook her head and jumped in after them.

**- In Okinawa -**

"Mom wants us," said Kenshin.

"How do you know that," asked Kaoru.

"Because he was on the phone with her," said Megumi.

"Why," asked Sanosuke.

"Because we are going to kick some butt," said Hige.

"Something far evil is coming. We are going to train and be ready for any attacks," said Kenshin.

"I'm in," said Yahiko.

"Us as well," said the rest.

"I'll stay here," said Dr. Gensai.

"All right," said everyone else as they stepped through the pre-made portal to the Elemental Country.

­**- In the spirit world –**

"Yusuke, why didn't you tell us that you were faking," asked Botan.

"Because it would jeopardize my mission to my country," said Yusuke.

"But you could have told us. We would have understand,' said Kurama.

Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan were in the spirit world for a month. They weren't getting anything out of Yusuke on how he could become a ghost and start a mission to be a spirit detective. Yusuke wasn't budging his mouth for anything. As they were questioning, they didn't notice a huge portal underneath all of them. They were about to start again, but they fell down in a black portal. "I wonder what mom wants now," said Yusuke as he relaxed.

"This is relaxing for you," shouted Botan as everyone screamed.

**- In the Mars Village -**

"Hey Alchemist and Metal," shouted Naruto.

"Hey Apollo," said Ed and Al.

"Does Hughes want to help us fight a war," asked Naruto.

"Nope. He wants to relax and help out his family," said Ed.

"All right. We are needed to the head of the village,' said Naruto.

"Why," asked Al.

"War," said Naruto as the three friends walked tout of Mars Village and back to Moon Village.

**- In Domino City Park -**

"I win again, Seto," said Yugi.

"**scoffs** Whatever," said Seto.

"Kaiba, show some sportsmanship," said Joey.

'I sense darkness around us,' said Yami telepathically.

'Is it another enemy,' asked Yugi.

'Feels like Kage and his shadows,' said Yami.

After Yami's statement, a huge portal opened up underneath them. Tea screamed, Mokuba hanged onto Seto, Serenity hung onto Joey, and Tristan and Duke Devlin were free falling. As for Yugi and Ryou, they were relaxed and knew where they were going. They looked at their friends and sweat dropped. It's not like the end of the world, thought Yugi and Ryou.

**- In Juuban -**

"Where is she," shouted Haruka.

"She's safe," said Seiya.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you," said Setsuna.

"Where is Serena," said Rei.

"She's safe," said Yaten.

"If you want to see her, you come with us," said Taiki.

"Why should we," asked Luna.

"Because she will die by our hands," said the three.

A portal appeared behind the three starlights. They motioned for them to enter the portal. The rest of the senshis were suspicious but went through. They would do anything to get their princess back. The starlights smiled and walked in after them.

**- In Konoha -**

"Jiraiya! Where is Naruto and his friends," shouted Tsunade.

"Yeah! Where are those guys," said Sakura.

Jiraiya came back to Konoha Village and walked straight towards the Hokage's office. As Tsunade sensed Jiraiya's chakra, she called Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Ibiki, TenTen, Lee, Gai, Akamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, and Anko into her office. Jiraiya went straight into the office and was shock to see everyone he needed there. Jiraiya thanked Selene for his luck. When Tsunade saw that Naruto, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, and Iruka weren't with Jiraiya, she blew up. "If you come with me, I'm sure you'll see them," said Jiraiya.

"Where is the dobe and the others," said Sasuke.

This is going to be hard, thought Jiraiya.

'Maybe I can be of assistance,' said Selenity telepathically.

'Don't do that,' shouted Jiraiya.

Selenity didn't reply. She concentrated on the Hokage's office and opened a huge portal. Everyone didn't see a portal coming and was unprepared. Jiraiya sighed and relaxed as he fell into the portal. "Why are you so calm," asked Ibiki.

"This is where you will get your answers," said Jiraiya.

**- Back in the Elemental Country-**

"Hi Ero-sennin," said Serena as she sat down on Robin's lap.

"Aren't they jealous of you," asked Jiraiya as he looked at Robin.

"Nope," said everyone.

"Naruto," shouted Tsunade as she ran towards Serena.

"Um… Why are you hugging my twin sister," asked Naruto at the door.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Ino-pig, I got Sasuke," said Sakura as she sat on Sasuke's lap.

"That's nice," said Ino as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and sat next to Sculd.

That was new. She loves Naruto, thought everyone as they began to hyperventilate.

At least I'm with Kiba. I don't have to worry about loving Naruto and being hurt anymore, thought Hinata.

"What is going on here," shouted Gai.

"Allow me to explain," said Selenity as she walked towards them.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Serena, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Sculd, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Kiba, Hige, Cheza, Blue, Harry, Hotaru, Terra, Ai, Yuki, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, and Nagi bowed before Selenity, Kage, Inushiro, and Arashi. Everyone else was lost as to why all these people were bowing towards the four. The leaf village ninjas were shock to see Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, alive and well. "You may rise. **turns to the group** My, we have a lot to talk about. I shall summon Obito to tell you all when to come back in after I explain some things to these people," said Selenity.

"All right mother/your majesty," said the bowed people as they got up and headed out.

"Where to begin," asked Selenity.

"How about the very beginning," said Arashi.

This is going to be so shocking to them all, thought the four as they looked at the curious looks they were getting.

AN: Yay! Chapter 8 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Winry, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, and Kagome. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	16. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Have you ever heard about the Elemental Country," asked Inushiro.

"It was a myth to other villages," said Tsunade.

"And in our history books in school," chorus Matt and T.K.

"Even in the Spirit World," said Koenma.

"Well, this is the heart of the Elemental Country, Moon Village," said Kage.

"We are in the Elemental Country," asked Tai.

"Exactly. And we saw you two **motioned towards Tai and Matt** that you fell in love with our daughter," said Arashi.

"Um… I can explain," started Tai and Matt.

"No. It's fine. You two are good boys for our child," said Selenity.

"What about the Elemental Country," asked Botan.

"My ancestor, Diana, created the Elemental Country to be a free world where demons and humans alike can be friends and help each other. She was such a dreamer and her dream almost came true. Every shape, size, and creatures roam the forests and the villages in harmony, supporting others to do their best. Then one day, it happened. Two great evils came and tried to destroy the ways of the Elemental Country. They were siblings called Tenma and Debiru. They came and made other humans and demons corrupt, saying this and that behind their backs so they can rule the country. After that, these two would surely destroy the entire world. My ancestor went to the front of the battle and seal the two in a crystal, sending it back to the ends of the galaxies, away from Earth," said Selenity.

"What does this have to do with Serena and them," asked Haruka.

"Serena and Naruto were born as twins. There is a prophecy about those two that they will destroy what my ancestor could not, with the help of friends and love ones. Our sons, Heero, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Jaden, disguised themselves to help in the wars before the actual evil arises. Harry, Hotaru, Yuki, Ai, Zane, Syrus, Nagi, Omi, Sculd, Yugi, Terra, Ed, and Al took up their friendship and started their mission to go and help gather information on the same evil's whereabouts. Serena and Naruto knew that they would be discovered sooner or later by their friends. It just so happens that that day has to be today," said Kage.

"So Hotaru and Potter went and disguised themselves to defeat the evil Dark Lord," snorted Draco.

"And Serena lied to us," said Rei.

"Naruto, you idiot," said Sakura.

"Stop it! This is neither the time nor the place to blame them for lying to you all these years. They really love your friendships and wanted to tell you, but they were sworn to a wizard's oath to never say anything until the queen tells them to," said Kage.

"Why did you summon us," asked Agumon.

"The same evil is coming. Your so call enemies have joined up with them," said Arashi.

"What," shouted everyone.

Selenity rubbed her head and sighed. It was a long explanation for their part, but they dealt with other things. Arashi looked weary as well as Inushiro and Kage. They wanted to help, but they would be doing the most part. The royals would join together and shield many villages and cities. It was a lot of work to do for someone who has a lot of power. It would practically kill them. Selenity gestured towards Obito who apparated into thin air. Sasuke saw his uncle and was shock to see him. "Please get my children and their friends in here," said Selenity.

Obito bowed down and disappeared, but he reappeared, saying, "They are not in the palace."

"What! They're dilly dallying around when there's evil around," shouted Temari.

"**sigh** They're probably in the club," said Kage as everyone followed him into the town square.

**- In a club -**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Cosmics," shouted a D.J.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Kiba, Hige, Cheza, Blue, Harry, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, and Nagi were sitting around a famous club, La Luna. They saw Ino on the piano, Terra on the drums, Sculd on the electrical guitar, Ai on the bass, and Serena, Hotaru, and Yuki with microphones. Each was going to sing and have some fun. The song started and they sang:

Ai: Gonna take a chance...

Serena: Something new? oshiete What's your dream?

ruupe de nozokuyo Try me boy

futari chikazuku kimochi umi yori mabushiku yurasou

Hotaru: umaku iku koto mo sou ja naku sugiru koto datte...

demo shinjiteru itsuno hi ka So shine we are! Wow

All: I feel the brightness love taiyou dakishimetara

nokosazu With you kanaeru Happiness!

shiroi nami ga sosogi komu mirai nara hadashi no mama de

hashitte yukeru

Yuki: zutto onnaji basho wo ittari kitari shiteita

sorega toomawari demo chikamichi dattari shite ne

Hotaru: hashagi sugita ato nantonaku samishiku nattari

dokoka nite iru futari demo So shine we are! Wow

All: I feel the brightness love dare demo ii wake ja nai

tsunaida te no atsusa wa hitotsu

kanata wo miru hitomi ni iki wo tometa afureru yume ga

ukandeta kara

Yuki: Yes I'm gonna feel all right gonna take a chance

shiawase ni nare All I need is love

Yes I'm gonna feel all right gonna take a chance

shiawase ni nare All I need is love

Serena: umaku iku koto mo sou ja naku sugiru koto datte...

demo shinjiteru itsuno hi ka So shine we are! Wow

All: I feel the brightness love taiyou dakishimetara

nokosazu With you kanaeru Happiness!

shiroi nami ga sosogi komu mirai nara hadashi no mama de

hashitte yukeru

All: I feel the brightness love dare demo ii wake ja nai

tsunaida te no atsusa wa hitotsu

kanata wo miru hitomi ni iki wo tometa afureru yume ga

ukandeta kara

All: Yes I'm gonna feel all right gonna take a chance

shiawase ni nare All I need is love

Yes I'm gonna feel all right gonna take a chance

shiawase ni nare All I need is love

(AN: Shine We Are is sung by BoA. I don't own this song.)

Everyone in the club clapped their hands as the girls stepped off the stage. Shikamaru, Yaten, Harry, Naruto, Neji, Yugi, and Gaara got off their table and went up on stage. Shikamaru was on the drums, Neji was on the electrical guitar, Gaara was on bass, and Yugi was on the piano. Harry, Naruto, and Yaten got some microphones. They were unaware that their entire friends who were talking with their parents were standing near the doorway. They came when the girls were singing and dancing on stage. Now they were shock to say the least. They didn't know that they could sing like that. The music started again as their friends snapped out of it and walked towards them. The boys started to play and sing:

Naruto: Gakeppuchi o bokura wa kakeru

Keshite ushiro o furimukanai

Harry: Hitokoto mo kotoba wa shaberazu

Itsu no hi mo zangesuru koto mo naku

Yaten: Sora o miagereba hageshii ame ga

Furikakaru osomatta ka to

Omoeba mata furihajimeru zujou o

All: Omoi okoseba karui kimochi de yume o kime

Koi o kime hito o kime jinsei o kime

All: Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kono puraido o sutesaru koto ga dekiru darou ka?

Koukai to shinjitsu no iro ga

Kokoro o matteiru

All: Mainichi ga kakumei no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Yaten: Asa ga kuru to toki ga kawari

Kako no kachi ga chuu ni mau

Harry: Ima ga ato de kako ni naru you ni

Yami wa itsuka niji no kanata

Naruto: Dare mo ga zetsubou kakushite dare mo ga iki o hisometeru

Jibun o azamuku koto wa mou dekinai yo!

All: Isshou kenmei jibun jishin de iyou to suru no ni

Mawari ga mina to onaji you ni suru

All: Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Amari shinkoku ni wa kangaenai hou ga ii no ka?

Konya wa uso ni makeru koto naku

Kokoro o koraeteiru

All: Mainichi ga bunretsu no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

Neji and Gaara: Nani ga tadashikute nani ga machigatteiru no kamo

Wakaranai kono sekai de

Ima demo kimi ga boku no

Futago da to shinjiteiru yo

Shikamaru and Yugi: Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Kimi no yasashisa ni ochite ikisouna yoru

Namida wa itsuka toki no kakera

Kokoro ga mayoi odotteiru

All: Fukisusabu kaze no naka de

Shinjitsu no honoo ga moeagatteiru

Jiyuu ni naritaitte ii nagara

Jibun no ori no naka demo ga iteita

All: Mainichi ga konran no naka de boku wa

Itsumo kimi to issho ni itai!

(AN: Fukisusabu Kaze no Naka de is sung by WAG. I don't own it.)

"Excellent you guys," said Chouji.

"Never knew you could do that, dobe," said Sasuke as everyone walked towards them.

Everyone went silent as the occupants looked at Sasuke. No one says "dobe" to their prince without them being the enemy. They grew up thinking like that and started to advance towards Sasuke. The others backed away from the angry mob that was starting to form in front of their eyes. Megumi sighed and motioned for them to do something before blood was spilled, Sasuke's blood. "Guys! It's all right. He says that to me a lot. I'm used to it," said Naruto.

"What! That's unheard of! He must be punished," said a person from the mob.

"Nice going," muttered Serena.

"Seriously, they're here to help with the evil," said Yusuke.

"**glares at them** Fine. But if we hear something like that again, it will not go unpunished," said another as everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

The gang looked up and motioned for them to follow them to the back of the club. Tsunade, Tai, and everyone else were shock to see them hostile towards one simple word and wordlessly followed the gang. Selenity, Kage, Inushiro, and Arashi walked behind the group to find that the mob indeed stepped away from them. They walked through a back room and sat down around the room. "So, you know the story," said Serena.

"Why didn't you tell us," asked Ami.

"Would you believe us," asked Harry.

"What now," asked Fred.

"We come up with a plan," said another voice.

Fire, water, ice, hearts, but mostly blinding light entered the room and disappeared. There were a couple more extra people in the room, making it look like a party going on. The other royals from the village came to help them fight. Ed and Al hugged a man with reddish yellow hair. Ai hugged her mother, as well as all of the others when they saw their relatives. "Hello," said one of the royals.

"Who are you," asked TenTen.

"My name is Kaen, king of Mars village."

"My name is Hana, queen of Earth village."

"My name is Shikyo, king of Saturn village."

"My name is Toki, king of Pluto village."

"My name is Tsumetai, king of Mercury village."

"My name is Mizu, queen of Neptune village."

"My name is Suki, queen of Venus village."

"My name is Hoshi, king of Kimoku village."

"My name is Raikou, king of Jupiter village."

"My name is Kaze, queen of Uranus village."

"My name is Tenpi, queen of Sun village."

"With Selenity, we make up the Elemental Royals," said the Royals.

"There are royals in the villages," asked Michiru.

"Yes. I sense that you hold water within your veins," said Mizu.

"Because we are the senshis of the solar system. They are the starlights, senshis of their system," said Minako.

"Then you shall stay with us in our village. It is quite quaint to have guests," said Kaze.

"Not now. We have a plan that might work," said Hoshi.

"What's the plan," asked Kakashi.

"We Royals will use our powers to form shields around the villages and cities of your homes. That way it will not destroy anything when it hits," said Kaen.

"That's nice and all, but what about all the other innocents who aren't in our hometown," said Bubblebee.

"Let's just hope that you guys **gestures to the huge group** will stop Tenma, Debiru, and all the other evils before anything gets destroyed," said Shikyo.

"That's a lot of people," said Iruka.

"What are our enemies," asked Speedy.

"They are **big screen with pictures of them** Scar, Darcia, Voldemort, Myotismon, Orochimaru, OZ, Treize, Slade, Brain, Madame Rouge, Trigon, Naraku, Chaos, Nehellenia, Death Eaters, Sound Nins, Dartz, Takuma Saiou, Raizen, Yomi, Mukuro, Celestin, Shishio, and Shadow Demons," said Toki as pictures of each one shown on the screen.

"My father," said Raven as she touched Trigon's face.

"My mentor," said Belldandy as she touched Celestin's face.

"Shishio," said a glaring Sanosuke.

"I thought we destroyed Treize and OZ," asked Duo.

Selenity, Inushiro, Kage, Arashi, Kaen, Hana, Shikyo, Toki, Tsumetai, Mizu, Suki, Hoshi, Raikou, Kaze, and Tenpi looked at each other. They forgot to tell them that the two siblings could regenerate anyone, or anything. They also forgot to tell them that they have to work together and not be arrogant about it, saying they are powerful alone. Wufei looked angry when he saw Treize's face. Heero looked around and sat down. He didn't want to be involved in another war, but it was useless when the entire galaxy is at stakes. "We forgot that Tenma and Debiru can recreate anything or anyone that died," said Hana.

"And it's making me angry," said Shikyo.

"So, we go with our plan and hope that it works," said Tenpi.

**"But you have our help,"** said another voice.

Big flashes of wind picked up around them. When it died down, the Leaf Nins and everyone else were shock to see creatures. Many stepped up and smiled at them, showing fangs. Tsunade recognized Kyuubi and Shukaku. She almost fainted when they weren't sealed anymore. "Who the heck are you," stated Seto.

**"I am the great fire fox and leader of the fox tribe, Kyuubi."**

**"I am the great sand raccoon, Shukaku."**

**"I am the leader of the wolf tribe, Kiba."**

**"I am the leader of the tiger tribe, Byakko."**

**"I am the leader of the dog tribe, Inukage."**

**"I am the leader of the snake tribe, Serpentina."**

**"I am the leader of the dragon tribe, Dragoon."**

**"I am the leader of the cat tribe, Purina."**

**"All of us make up the Demon Royals,"** stated everyone.

"K-k-k-k-kyuubi," stuttered Kurenai.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shukaku," stuttered Kankuro.

"What are you two doing out of your seal," shouted Baki.

"In the Elemental Village, the seals are broken and the demons live here in harmony with us," said Terra.

"Are they dangerous," asked Tea as she hid behind Tristan.

"Nope. They won't hurt us unless we hurt them and vice versa," said Omi.

"We live to kill demons," said Aya.

"Same with us," said Crawford.

"Not our problem," said Nagi.

Everyone looked at the demons in awe and scared faces. They never had seen so many demons ruling the place and being friendly to them. It was a sight to see.

**- In a dark region -**

"Where is that snake," said Tenma.

"Do you mean me or the other one," said Orochimaru.

"The other one," said Debiru.

"I'm right here," said Voldemort.

"Is Darcia here," asked Treize.

"Present," said Darcia.

"I believe everyone is here," said Brain.

"All right. We have to dispose of the demons and the royals before the others. Any suggestions," asked Debiru.

"I suggest we disguise ourselves as their children and poison them," said Yomi.

"That way we can go and destroy the rest of the children," said Mukuro.

"It won't work," said Takuma Saiou.

"Who asked you," shouted Yomi.

A huge battle broke out between Yomi and Takuma. There were bets going around to see who will win this time. Yomi and Takuma would always fight and Tenma would always break the two up. But this time was different; Tenma sat back and watched whole fiasco. Some were betting that Yomi would win while the others were betting that Takuma would. Debiru looked at her brother and sighed. It was the same thing all over again. They had communications, but it was broken because of a misunderstanding. Tenma and Debiru were going to tell them that it wouldn't work because Selenity was a psychic. She would see into the future and that was their advantage. What a drag, thought Debiru.

The others were right. This fight is fun, thought Tenma as he watched on.

AN: Yay! Chapter 10 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Serenity, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Sora, Davis, Joe, Ken Ichijochi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Inuyasha, and Kagome. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	17. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"So, do we go with the plan that we come up with? OR do we make up another plan," asked Hana.

"I don't know, mother," said Terra.

"Well, why don't you kids go and look around the villages. We still need a few days to come up with a well thought-out plan," said Suki.

"All right, mother," said Ai as her friends and she walked out.

**- In the streets of Moon Village -**

"When were you going to tell me about this," asked a jealous Sakura as she clung onto Sasuke..

"About what," said Ino.

"About you and the do… um… Naruto being engaged," said Sasuke.

"Well, when you guys find out about **gesturing towards her friends** them," said Ino.

"What happens if we didn't find out," asked Hinata.

"Wouldn't tell you until going back to Konoha Village," said Ino.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Hige, Harry, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, Nagi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Akamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Oliver, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnaark, Aya, Ken, Yohji, Crawford, Schuldich, Farfarello, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Sculd, Seto, Mokuba, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Luna, and Artemis were walking around. Actually, Luna, Artemis, and Akamaru were riding on their owner's shoulder or head. Everyone, except for those who knew their way around, looked in fascination. Ai smiled and said in a singing voice, "I know who's going to be together."

"Don't even tell them," said a smirking Yuki.

"Why not," shouted Sakura.

"Because," said a smirking Hotaru.

"Because what," asked everyone.

"You'll be shock to death," said Nagi.

"We can handle anything," shouted Haruka.

"Are you all sure," asked Ed.

"Positive," shouted everyone.

"All right. Hit it Ai," said Sculd.

Everyone looked at Ai and waited expectantly. She smiled at them, walked, and started a tune. Serena, Hotaru, Yuki, Terra, and Sculd started to add beat to it. Everyone heard a lot of songs, but this was new. Naruto nodded his head to the beat, as well as Jaden, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Heero, Zane, Syrus, Harry, Nagi, Omi, Yugi, Ed, and Al. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were shock (yet Trowa and Wufei hid it well) that Heero was relaxed and bobbing his head to the beat. Ai opened her mouth and started in a singing/rapping voice:

Ai: For Serena

Robin, Harry, Yugi

Negi, Zane, Nagi

Omi, Shikamaru

Gaara, Tai, Matt

And lastly Yaten

Will marry Serena

Girls: Marry Serena

Ai: Hotaru, a fine girl

Hooks her hands with Hiei

Kurama and Cody

As well as Naruto,

Will get Yuki, Sculd

Ino and me

Yet a few more

Girls: A few more

Boys: Oooo…

I can tell you

Who everyone gets

Who everyone will have

Hope you don't kill me

When I'm done with this song

And you be disappointed

In my words

Ai: Terra and Toboe

Kiba and Cheza

Are already in their love

Keichi and Belldandy

Ron and Hermione

Their love blossoms

As time goes by

Girls: Time goes by

Ai: Remus and Blue

Roy and Hawkeye

Millardo and Noin

War will never tear them apart

Mimi and Izzy

Minako and Quatre

Shines with love

Girls: Shines with love

Boys: Oooo…

I can tell you

Who everyone gets

Who everyone will have

Hope you don't kill me

When I'm done with this song

And you be disappointed

In my words

Ai: I know how to tell when someone is in love

I know how to tell what will come in the future

Even when time flies by

We will always be friends

Just as everyone here

Girls: Everyone here

Ai: Rei and Wufei

Makato and Trowa

Ami and Taiki

All are on the same love

Haruka and Michiru

Kakashi and Iruka

Show and never worry

Girls: Never worry

Ai: Hinata and Kiba

Cyborg and Raven

Starfire and Beastboy

All fight for their lives

T.K. and Kari

Sakura and Sasuke

Jealousy will come in another

Girls: In another

Boys: Oooo…

I can tell you

Who everyone gets

Who everyone will have

Hope you don't kill me

When I'm done with this song

And you be disappointed

In my words

Ai: Hige and Kaoru

Tsume and Urd

Heero and Duo

Fight to protect their love

Kenshin and Setsuna

Ed and Yukina

Will blossom forever

Girls: Blossom forever

Ai: Winry and Draco

Al and Megumi

Seto and Joey

They have different ways to show

Seiya and Sango

Sora and Aya

Love will never look so sweet

Girls: Never look so sweet

Boys: Oooo…

I can tell you

Who everyone gets

Who everyone will have

Hope you don't kill me

When I'm done with this song

And you be disappointed

In my words

Ai: I try to tell everyone in my sweet voice

I try to help others see their love

So can't they just hook up and leave

Me the hell alone

And solve your feelings yourself

Girls: Your feelings yourself

Ai: Sanosuke and Yusuke

Kagome and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha and Serenity

Their love is forbidden

Tristan and Duke

Oliver and Percy

They just don't give a damn

Gils: Don't give a damn

Ai: But there is one more couple

Who shines with bright

We will find out who it is

As their love grows tonight

Let it be a warning to you all

Love is a fickle thing

But not for Ken and Yolei

Girls: Ken and Yolei

All: Oooo…

We finished the list

Who everyone gets

Who everyone will have

Hope you don't kill me

When I'm done with this song

As your love blossoms

More and forever

(AN: The song sucks… I know, but it helps with everyone who reads this what pairings the other readers and I have come up with.)

"You mean I hook up with dog boy," shouted Seto as he pointed at Joey.

"Well, I'm not that happy either," shouted Joey.

"Denial," sang the girls.

"What jealousy were you singing about," asked Setsuna.

"Well, Davis will be jealous with T.K. for having Kari," started Jaden.

"And Sakura is jealous for not getting the heir to Moon Village," finished Zane.

"What! I love my boyfriend," shouted Sakura as she latched onto Sasuke.

"But jealousy can come in different forms," said Ed.

Everyone asked what Ed meant, but they didn't get an answer this time. Mostly, Kenshin and Setsuna were blushing, along with Al, Megumi, Ed, Yukina, Quatre, Minako, Yaten, Seiya, Sango, Sora, Aya, Ron, Hermione, Keichi, Belldandy, Trowa, Ami, Taiki, Rei, Makato, and Kagome. The people who came up with being with another female or male were blushing but shouting in denial. Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders and was smiling because he was lucky to no be stuck with a girl. Tai, Matt, and Yaten looked at Serena talking to her other fiancés. They were shock that they were also going to marry Serena one of these days. Heero and Duo talked about their relationship and smiled. Tristan and Duke were glaring and saying they were not into guys. Wufei was cursing up a storm as Rei yelled at not going to happen towards Ai. Draco was mutual all the way because Winry wasn't there and he doesn't know who she is. Oliver and Percy were plain normal. "Why aren't you shouting or being in denial," asked Fred.

"Because **blushes** I was with Oliver for a full year before going here," said Percy.

"Way to go Perc," said George.

"You're into males," shouted Ron.

"Ron! Have some respect for your brother," chided Hermione.

"Sorry. **turns to Percy** Sorry Perc. It was very shocking to hear that your brother is into males," said Ron.

"No harm done, Ron," said Percy.

"**smiles** Just think of have two brothers who are into males," said Serena into their conversation.

"Hey! We heard that," shouted Heero and Yusuke.

"Yet Yusuke is in denial," sang Terra.

"Let's head over to Saturn Village. I want to surprise them with something," whispered Hotaru.

"What's in Saturn Village," asked Hermione.

"Well, keep your voices down. **gathers all of the people who believes in ghosts/spirits** A lot of ghosts/spirits go to Saturn Village and live there. Some of these people **gesturing towards the others in front** lost a lot of people precious to them. I want to scare them out of their whits. They don't believe in any spirits/ghosts unless they see. They always come up with a logical explanation for the strange happenings," whispered Serena.

"So it's a prank," whispered Fred.

"We love pranks," whispered George.

"You bet," whispered Naruto.

"What are you guys talking about," asked Ami.

"Nothing," said the group, as they looked innocent.

"Come on! I want you guys to go see my home," said Hotaru.

"And where is that," asked Hige.

"It's in Saturn Village," said Hotaru.

"And we will be riding these," said Nagi as he and his friends gestured to motorcycles.

"But we don't know how to ride these," exclaimed Sora.

"All right. We'll pair up: Serena with Hermione, Harry with Ron, Zane with Draco…" started Al.

Soon everyone was with a partner. The people who didn't know how to ride held on tightly to the person who was riding. The people who were riding were going in a very fast pace. Haruka liked them already, because she was also a daredevil. Michiru didn't care, because she was used to Haruka's driving fast. Everyone else was having the time of his or her lives. The only people who didn't have a partner were Ed and Al. Ed told them that he would meet them at the village as he drove back to Mars Village to pick up Winry. Al said that he would go towards Neptune Village for something. Everyone agreed to meet at Saturn Village and stay for a day. Won't they be shock on what they will see when they get there, thought the people who knew about the prank.

**- In the office -**

"So, Ai told everyone who they will fall in love with," said Raikou.

**"Less love, more planning,"** said Byakko.

**"We have come up with the same thing. Put a shield around the villages and the cities,"** said Shukaku.

"There has to be a way for all of them to fight in space," said Iruka.

"How about a spaceship," suggested Jiraiya.

"And how would a small spaceship fit more than 100 people," shouted Tsunade.

"Our sons and daughters can transport everyone to space," said the Royals.

"And you didn't tell us this because," asked Kakashi.

"It's hard on their system when they have to fight to begin with," said Kaen.

"You want us to kill our heirs," said Shikyo.

Byakko, Shukaku, Tsunade, Kyuubi, Dragoon, Serpentina, Pruina, Inukage, Inushiro, Kage, Arashi, Selenity, Kane, Hana, Shikyo, Toki, Stumetai, Mizu, Suki, Hoshi, Raikou, Kaze, Tenpi, Jiraiya, Genma, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Baki, Koenma, Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Banner, Remus, Millardo, Noin, and Dumbledore were talking about a different plan. Dumbledore was fascinated that Voldemort would stoop to help two other evil beings. Kiba was angry at Darcia for trying to go and defeat them with the help of others. Genai, who appeared before them in holographic projection, was angry for not seeing Myotismon being alive and helping them. Everyone of the enemy was a part of separate lives. While they were planning, Dragoon heard someone coming. "Maybe I can help," said a male voice.

"Hughes," shouted Toki.

"I thought you weren't going to help with this," said Kaen.

"Well, I brought help," said Hughes as he opened the door again to let two more guests inside.

"Roy and Hawkeye," said Kage.

"You let Ed and Al go into serious missions," said Kaen, "My wife came back from the living and berated me for letting them go."

"I'm sorry," said Roy.

"What is the plan," asked Cheza.

"Our option is to let everyone go to space by teleporting or building a very big and sturdy spaceship," said Tsumetai.

"OR we put up a shield on the villages and cities they live in and hope that they destroy the enemies before us," said Hoshi.

"Not much of a plan," said Hawkeye.

**"That's all we can deal with, but the purroblem is that the villages will not let us demons go and purrotect it like we are suppose to,"** said Purina.

"You are demons," said a slow Roy.

**"Yes, but it'sss not time to talk about that. It'sss time to plan,"** said Serpentina.

**"**growl **We should go with the first plan. We have time to build a sturdy spaceship,"** said Kiba.

"But we only have thirteen days before the evil comes near the planet itself," said Kaze.

"So we can't do anything," asked Hughes.

We are so screw, thought everyone in the office.

AN: Yay! Chapter 11 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Kuwabara, Joey, Ken, Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Davis, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Fred, and George. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Naruto needs three more fiancées. (But might need four more fiancées because some people don't like the pairings of Naruto/Ino.) Suggestions?


	18. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"Where is my trusted snake, Nagini," asked Voldemort.

"She's with my trusted snake, Manda," said Orochimaru.

"At least we found out what both of you have in common," said Dartz.

"And that would be," asked Treize.

"They love snakes," stated Yomi.

"When are we going to arrive to Earth," asked Slade.

"Patience is a virtue," said Madame Rouge.

"In thirteen days," said Tenma.

"That long," shouted all the villains.

"Like Madame Rouge said: Patience is a virtue," said Debiru.

All the villains were hanging out in a huge spaceship. The Shadow Demons, the Sound Nins, and OZ were playing poker in the corner of one room. The snakes were conversing on the other, and they were complaining about how their masters are dimwitted to go up against demons and strong royals. They remembered that they had to go up against them, and it wasn't pretty. Scar was left in another corner. People could hear him muttering about getting that state alchemist kid. Debiru was having a time of her life, messing with Scar and saying that Ed was all the way to the top as a state alchemist. Everyone ignored someone until the fight to the death came.

**- In a room in Moon Village -**

"It's agreed then," said Tenpi.

**"Yes. We will try to make a great battleship for them to use in space. If it breaks, they teleport to them and continue their fight,"** said Dragoon.

**"It would be a perfect way. Manda and Nagini will pay for betraying this country and the Sssssnake Tribe,"** said Serpentina.

"Then it's settled. We build a ship as of today," said Arashi.

"Why today," asked Roy.

"We dilly dawdle long enough. It has to be this way," said Kage.

"I'll ask the nearest blacksmith for a lot of metal," said Shikyo as he left.

"Then it leaves us to the design the place," said Hoshi.

"You guys will do it. We girls will go and buy some supplies for the ship," said Mizu as all the girls ran out of the office.

"They just don't want to get dirty," said Kaen.

"We heard that," shouted the girls.

**- In Mars Village -**

"It's good to be back home," said Ed.

"Ed," shouted a girl's voice.

Ed turned around and saw his friend, almost his sister. She had blond hair and was wearing a mechanics outfit. Ed grinned and hugged her once she came over. He was kind of surprise to see her here instead of watching over Hughes' daughter. "Hey Winry," said Ed as he pulled back.

"Hey yourself. How was the meeting," asked Winry.

"Not much. We left and let the adults handle the planning. It sucks," said Ed.

"So, why are you here? Where are the others," asked Winry.

"Saturn Village. Want to come," asked Ed.

"Sure," said Winry, "But let me go and get some clothes on."

"Sure," said Ed as he saw Winry run back towards her house.

It has been some time that Winry and her grandmother came to Mars Village. It was a surprise for Ed and Al when their father suggested her as a nice girl who can marry one of them. They didn't think of Winry that way. A couple of minutes later, Winry came back. She wore a red off-the-shoulder shirt, a dark red skirt, and black ankle-length boots. "You like? Serena picked it out for me," said Winry.

"It sure will get a lot of attention. Hop on," said Ed as he gave Winry a helmet.

Winry hopped on the back of Ed and put on her helmet. Ed motioned for her to hold on tight as he gung up the engine. Winry nodded and held onto Ed's body as Ed took off. His expertise was very noticeable. Ed went straight out of Mars Village and headed straight for Saturn Village.

**- In Neptune Village -**

"I wonder if the shops changed at all," said Al as he walked down a familiar path.

"Nice to see you Al," said a woman in mid twenties.

Al turned towards a familiar shop to see the woman. She had red hair and kind garnet eyes. She wore a long t-shirt and some blue jeans. Her shop was famous for being able to produce more water gems than anything. "Nice to see you too, Ruby-nee," said Al.

"What can I get you," asked Ruby.

"Do you have any magical gems," asked Al.

"I have one more in stock," said Ruby.

"That's great! My brother, my friends, and I are going to go and defeat the evil that will come in thirteen days," said Al.

"Really? Good luck with that," said Ruby as she walked in to get the gem.

"What type is it," asked Al.

"This is the Gem of Blaze. This gem has the capability to blaze out lightning, fire, and water to any opponent the wielder wishes it to strike. The attack follows through and will defeat them easily," said Ruby.

"I'll take it," said Al.

"Free of charge for my number one customer," said Ruby as she handed it to Al.

"Now straight to Saturn Village," said Al as he rode off.

**- In Saturn Village -**

"This is where you live," shouted everyone, besides Hotaru's friends.

They looked around to see black, silver, and dark blue around the village. Everyone was in high spirits for the coming of another Spirit Festival. Hotaru smirked at how they were going to do something more to those Konoha nins and villagers when they come here. You see, it was all planned out for the villagers and nins to come and have a "fun" time with the Elemental Country nins and villagers. The demons were smiling at them and helped the others to decorate further. "What's going on," asked Sakura.

"It's a common thing to set something like this up every year," said Serena.

"And that is," asked everyone.

"Not telling," said everyone else.

"Why can't you tell us," asked Sasuke.

"Because you're arrogant, she's obsessive, and don't get me started with the rest," said Yuki.

"Yay! Yuki is back as the Ice Queen," shouted Ai.

"Baka," said Yuki.

The gang looked around and saw many things. They saw a couple of shops that sold glaives. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee walked up to the weapons store and looked through the awesome weapons. TenTen, Raven, Starfire, and Temari walked up towards the clothes store. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei went to the jewelry store. Cyborg went to the electronics store while Beastboy went to the games. Everyone paired up to find as many things as they can. Serena and Hotaru were smiling happily. Ai nodded at the rest of the girls as they went through the shopping district. They started to hum and then sing:

Girls: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Serena: itsudemo doko demo kimi no  
tatakau basho ha sutajiamu  
mai michi doki doki shitai  
nan demo honki no batoru

Sculd: kimi no kore ga ki koeru tabi  
chikara ga afuwadasu  
shiori no megame ga yaki moki shiteru yo

Girls: kira kira hikaru kimochi ha su pesharu  
daikishi nutai dennii retai  
kagaya ki ha beibureedo  
supiido agete ima sugu kimochi dono ketai  
koko kara hajimaru reboryushon  
akogareno kimi ni shuto shite!

Girls: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!

Yuki: hitosu jinarejai kanai  
sonna tokoroga mina futeki  
huan nato kimo arukedo  
daijoubu shinjiteru

Ai: nankau ni ha sute rarenai  
tokimeki o tokaete  
zeno kara hajiete ichi ban ninarou

Girls: kuru kuru mawaru yume ha sabaibaru  
akira menai fuimu kanai  
deno hirano beibureedo  
yuuki o da shite mirai o sega shiniu kouyo  
mi tsuketa kotae ha mugendai  
daishi kina kimi to shuto shite!

Girls: Repeat

(AN: I don't own Kira Kira Revolution. This song is owned by the anime Beyblade.)

The girls smiled as they sang and shopped around. They had to practice for the Spirit Festival. What way to practice their songs when they sing random things before the actual festival. It would be the first time for their friends to join them in a spirited way. They bet that Lee would have a time of his life. Gaara, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru were aware of their prank, along with Chouji. Ino and Shikamaru will always tell their friend Chouji about the spirits and prank and such. It was a great way for the strengthening of one's team and friendship. The girls hummed again and sang:

Terra: Yoru no yami ni magire

bokura teikuu de tobitsudzuketa

Serena: tsuki wa nani mo shirazu

hikuku ENJIN ga hibiiteta

Sculd: Soko ni donna hito ga

kurashi waraiatte iru no deshou

Ai: soko de donna yume ga

umare hagukumarete ita no deshou

Hotaru: Chizu ni shimesareta na mo yomenai machi

Yuki: kon'ya mo seigi wo mihata ni

Girls: Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete

yakitsukusu guren no hi ga

mashita ni nagareru

yotei douri ni kisha agete

dan'yakuko no futa tojite

shouri no senkai

nani mo minai nani mo kikazu

nani mo nani mo nani mo nani mo

Hotaru: Marude iwau you ni

hanabi sasayaka ni uchiageteru

Yuki: ikari nageki kurayami

soshite nikushimi wo uketomeru

Ai: Asahi yori hayaku mabushii hikari ga

Sculd: totsuzen GARASU wo kudaite

Girls: Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete

onaji iro shinku no chi ga

mune kara nagareru

chikara naku nigiru soujuukan

furimuki sakende mitemo

dare mo kotae nai

tsuki ga tooku kasumi kieru

haha mo chichi mo tomo mo kimi mo

Terra: Umareta kuni ga chigau nara

konna sabaku no asayake

mizu ni ikite yuku

Serena: akatsuki no sora ni yotaka ga

hagurete mou modorenai

nagareboshi ni naru

Girls: Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete

onaji sora shinku no chi de

inochi wo sodateru

donna seigi wo kazashitemo

nagaredesu shinku no chi wo

tomerare wa shinai

yume wo miteta nagai yume wo

nagai yume wo nagai yume wo

(AN: I don't own Yotaka no Yume. Do As Infinity owns this song and sings it. I recommend you hear it.)

"How can they shop and sing at the same time," asked Bubblebee.

"It's a way of life. They love to sing their hearts out," said a man's voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a man with black hair and red eyes. He was a stubble man hanging out with a woman with black hair and black eyes. Both were watching the girls sing their hearts out when they were shopping for something to wear in the Spirit Festival. They always practice before the festival. Everyone was shock to see something transparent. What did everyone do? All the girls screamed very hard. All the boys were shock and stiffened where they were. They didn't know that ghosts were real. When Sasuke saw the two, he was breathing harshly than ever. Sakura was very shock to see Sasuke gasping for breath once in a while. Everyone snapped when they heard laughter. They turned around and saw many spirits roaming around Saturn Village. Sasuke's breathing harbored and everyone watched the drama unfold. "M-m-mom? D-d-dad," stuttered out Sasuke.

"Hello son," said the woman.

"Nice to see you alive and well," said the man.

"Wait a minute! You're Sasuke's parents! I thought you were killed," shouted the Konoha nins.

"We are dead," said the couple.

"What," shouted hyperventilating people.

"And it's time for you to be killed," said Fred.

"I agree," said George.

"Join us in the land of the dead," said Hermione.

"Join us," said the people who believed in spirits.

"Ah," screamed their friends.

"**giggles** That's enough you two," said Serena.

"**laughter** That was fun," shouted Naruto.

"Naruto/Serena," shouted everyone besides the others who were playing.

"Fooled you," said everyone who believed in ghosts and spirits.

"Then they aren't real," said Ami.

"Oh contraire, Ami. All the other transparent people are real ghosts/spirits," said Nagi.

"What's the big idea," shouted everyone.

"It's just a little bit of believing in your part so that we can play the ultimate prank on Konoha village. Your **gesturing towards the Konoha nins** villagers and allies are coming here to get what they deserve from their past," said a smirking Yusuke.

"And why were you scared, Kuwabara? You dealt with spirits before," said Ed as he came up to them with Winry.

"Who the bloody hell is that girl," asked Draco.

"This is Winry," said Al as he came up on the other end of the group.

"The gangs back together again," said Yugi.

"That's right," said Joey.

"Hm. That was a very harsh prank to pull," said Tea.

"We had no other choice," said another set of people with red hair and kind eyes.

"Mom? Dad," asked Aya.

"Yes, Ran," said the woman.

"Who's Ran," asked Yohji.

"I believe it's Aya's true name," said Crawford.

"Again you are correct. I'm disappointed in you," said two more set of couples.

"Mom? Dad," asked Schuldich and Yohji.

"Not good with seeing the past in front of you," said the couples.

All the parents who were dead to the orphans were very disappointed in their pointless fighting. Farfarello had his head down as his parents berated him on trying to kill each other for blood. Sasuke had tears in his eyes when his whole family came and told him to stop getting all worked up with Itachi. They explained that Itachi was not the cause for their death, but it was Orochimaru. Itachi came too late and strike Orochimaru with his sword. Sasuke vowed to get Itachi back and talk to him. Aya… I mean… Ran was crying again for the harshness of his parents. Everyone watched what was going on. Robin embraced his parents and talked about what happened in Jump City. They were smiling at his achievements. The girls smiled, started to hum, and sang:

Serena: I've walked so long

I can't remember - where was my home?

Their distance faces fade away

I'm always on my own.

Sculd: I can show a smile

It's not hard to do.

I can have the strength to go on

But sometime I wanna let go of everything.

Terra: When thoughtfulness is not their game

I teach by giving love.

High mountain seems higher endlessly

when they're pebbles at your feet.

Hotaru: And if you should still fall into despair,

there is one thing left to believe

I lie in your heart always.

Yuki: Nothing is braver than honesty

My life is your faith in me.

Girls: I'll be there when you need

you don't have to hide from me.

What you are feeling now

I fill your soul.

We will seek together destiny

troubles have an end.

we'll carry on hand in hand

you're not alone.

Ai: People searching desperately outside themselves

caught up in thinking of whatever helped.

Yuki and Ai: And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from

I feel you now.

Girls: I'll be there when you need

we will live together.

Nothing is in our way

with trust in our soul.

We will seek together destiny

troubles have an end.

We will carry on hand in hand

We won't forget we have each other.

Never!

Love is in the hearts of all men

you're not alone.

(AN: I don't own You're Not Alone. This song is from Esclaflowne.)

A couple of minutes later, everyone was enjoying the company of the ghosts. They found out about Kyuubi that was sealed inside Naruto, but Kyuubi was alive and walking with the humans. The Konoha nins were glaring at the sky as they found out the hateful glares were directed towards Naruto. They would love to help with the prank the rest has been doing. Watch out Konoha. You will be punished for your actions against our friend/brother/me, thought everyone.

**- In Konoha -**

A huge sneeze sounded everywhere as people walked, did their chores, or were on patrol. Someone must be talking/thinking about me, thought the villagers and ninjas.

AN: Yay! Chapter 11 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Kuwabara, Joey, Ken, Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Davis, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Fred, and George. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.

Naruto's two new fiancées are: TenTen and Kakyuu. One more for Naruto peoples!


	19. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"So, what's the plan," asked Temari.

"You're thinking about doing this prank," shouted Sakura.

"Yeah. We ARE sand ninjas. And it would be fun to do it to the sand ninjas as well," said Temari.

"Um… Apollo, what do you think," asked Nagi.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Hige, Harry, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, Nagi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Akamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Oliver, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnaark, Aya, Ken, Yohji, Crawford, Schuldich, Farfarello, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Winry, Joe, Cody, Sculd, Seto, Mokuba, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Luna, and Artemis were hanging out in the park. They saw a lot of children playing and training with each other. They were finally going to talk about the prank they were going to pull on the unsuspected leaf ninjas. "So… We need Tsunade for this," said Naruto.

"Why are you going to play a prank like this," shouted Ino.

"Crazy girl. We are doing this so that they would know NOT to mess with us," said Terra.

"Who are you calling a crazy girl," shouted Ino.

"Oye. Quit fighting each other. We have to come up with the best song for this prank," said Serena.

"Selene is right," said Hotaru.

"Why thank you Shinimegami," said Serena.

"Stop with the nicknames please. I suggest we send a letter for the others," said TenTen.

"All right," said Izzy.

"Should we get the digimons," asked Ed.

"The ones that look like a digital game," asked Winry.

"Um… yeah," said everyone who knew what a digimon is.

Everyone went to their respective parents and helped them set up their house for the festival. It would be a smashing hit. Since this is the first time they are going to pull this prank, they needed the inside scoop of everything. Serena tied the note on Syrus' summoning and off the note went to her mother. Now for some planning and a really great dressing up.

**- In the office -**

"What is that," asked Jiraiya.

Byakko, Shukaku, Tsunade, Kyuubi, Dragoon, Serpentina, Pruina, Inukage, Inushiro, Kage, Arashi, Selenity, Kane, Hana, Shikyo, Toki, Stumetai, Mizu, Suki, Hoshi, Raikou, Kaze, Tenpi, Jiraiya, Genma, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Baki, Koenma, Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Banner, Remus, Millardo, Noin, Roy, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Dumbledore saw a pigeon with a note on its leg. As the pigeon landed, it stuck his foot out for someone to get the note off of his leg. Kage untied the note and read the contents. He started to laugh out loud as he read the note again. "What is it dear," asked Selenity.

"It seems our mischievous daughter and sons are up to a prank on those leaf nins and villagers," said Kage.

"Why would they do that," shouted Iruka.

"Pay back," said Hana.

"For everything they had to endure until now," said Suki.

"I was wondering why Naruto didn't crack from the villagers," said Kakashi.

**"It seems they require your assistance, Tsunade,"** said Kiba.

"I'll do it," said Tsunade.

"They just require you to go to Konoha and bring everyone back to Saturn village," said Hoshi.

**"Isn't it the village that will be hosting the Spirit Festival,"** asked Kyuubi.

"Yes it is," said Suki.

"Don't worry. I won't let them down," said Tsunade as she left, followed by Mizu who will show everyone where to go to Saturn Village.

**- A week later -**

"Why are we going to this village, Hokage," asked a villager.

"Because we were invited to attend this special festival of theirs. And I can't say no since they are more powerful than us," said Tsunade as she glanced at Mizu.

Mizu, Tsunade, the Hyuugas, the Konoha villagers, the Sand villagers, the Sand nins, and the Konoha nins were walking towards Saturn Village. Tsunade was informed that the Spirit Festival would have real spirits who were angry with these two villages for quite some time. They wanted to teach them a lesson. So, here they are walking towards big dark purple gates in the middle of the woods. A guy was seriously wounded because he didn't heed Mizu's warnings about the forests around them. "Welcome," said Shikyo as he bowed towards them.

"Pleasure of being here," said Tsunade as everyone nodded his or her heads.

Shikyo grinned and made them enter the village. The village was decorated white, black, blue, and silver. Everyone was having a good time. They turned to the new arrivals and scowled at them. The Sand nins, Sand villagers, Konoha nins, and Konoha villagers were looking at them confused. How can they go and scorn at them when they don't even know them? A villager bumped into them and started to apologize. Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, gasped as he saw his DEAD wife bump into him. "Oh. It's you," said his wife as she stopped her apologizes and walked towards a booth to smile at another friend.

"What is going on," shouted a Sand villager as everyone was placed in handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for hurting the high prince of our land," said one of the villagers as they locked everyone, except for Tsunade, with handcuffs.

"Please follow us fast," said Tsumetai.

Everyone walked towards the front of the festival. They saw a huge dark purple castle glistening with purple sparkles. Everyone looked at one another to see if it was real or not. A woman with flowing silver hair was glaring at the supposed guests. All the people were gathered around them and snickering, trying hard not to give away the prank. Since the villagers were dense, they thought they were laughing at their arrest. "We didn't do anything," shouted a Konoha villager.

"Oh. I have a huge file on beating a child who saved all your lives by keeping a demon inside their bodies," said Selenity.

"They are demon brats," shouted a Sand nin.

"SILENCE! When I'm speaking, I want you to stay silent. These children were your saviors. And what do you do! You scorn them. You beat them until they are near death! They had to go to hospitals that didn't want anything to do with them! You want to know what you did? There's your answer! You hate the people who had their childhood taken away from them because of your prejudice," shouted Selenity as she slumped on the chair.

"What is the verdict," asked Inushiro as he looked at his offsprings.

"We should throw them to the alligators," shouted Omi.

"No! We should leave them in the prisons to rot," shouted Yuki.

"I say we should just kill them," shouted Kenshin.

"Maim them," shouted someone from the village.

"Cut one limb off of them as payment," shouted another.

When the insults were thrown at the two villages, the nins and the villagers were scared to death. These were children and they were going to tell them what punishment they will get. Many insults were thrown towards them. Yusuke was smirking. Hiei was with the demons and liking their reactions to the harsh words thrown at them. "Has the verdict reach a judgmental payment," asked Arashi.

"It's the fourth! He'll help us," shouted a Konoha villager.

"I wouldn't help you. You maimed my son," shouted Arashi.

"Wait a minute! I know a perfect way," said Naruto as he whispered into everyone's ears.

The Konoha and Sand villagers were looking at their past again. Many of them were scared stiff of looking towards the ghosts. Music started to start as they looked at the ghosts. The girls took off their masks and headed towards the stage. TenTen looked at Naruto and saw that he was smiling. She looked more closely at Naruto and saw how handsome he looked. She blushed and looked at the stage. She saw Serena look at her with a knowing smile. Yuki was on the drums. Ai was on the keyboard. Terra was on the bass. Sculd was on the electric guitar. Hotaru, Ino, and Serena were holding on the microphones. They grabbed TenTen, showed her the lyrics, and gave her a microphone. TenTen looked surprise, but she was confidently smiling with one look at the girls. As the ghosts were haunting and taunting the villagers, the music began to play as the three girls started to sing:

Serena: Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations

Ino: I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental

All the girls: You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

Hotaru: No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion

TenTen **looks at the lyrics**: No more confession  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental

All the girls: You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

(AN: Perfect Enemy is by T.a.T.u. I don't own this song.)

The girls smiled and motioned for Sakura and Temari to get up on stage with them. They gave them a smile and started another song as the haunting still continued. TenTen smiled as she went with Temari and Sakura in dancing. The girls opened their mouths and started to sing:

Serena: They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

All girls: It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

Hotaru: If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

All girls: It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

Ino: They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

All girls: It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

All girls: It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

All girls: It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

Serena: It's all about us

(AN: All About Us is owned by T.a.T.u. I don't own it.)

The ghosts stopped haunting them as they saw all their eyes closed from it. The handcuffs were off of them, as the magically disappeared. When the eyes slowly opened, all the villagers were smiling. "Gotcha," shouted everyone.

"What," shouted the villages.

"Well, it's pay back. You hurt us. We hurt you," said Jaden.

"This is because we beat up those demon brats," shouted one of the sand villagers.

"What did you say," shouted everyone else as the two villages cowered in fear again.

"Nothing," shouted everyone.

"That's more like it," said Raikou.

"Let the festival begin," shouted Tenpi as everyone ran towards a booth or two.

**- In the middle of the day -**

"We would like to give you another song. Hope you enjoy this concert," shouted Toki as everyone looked towards the stage. Hotaru, Terra, Sculd, Serena, Yuki, and Ai were smiling at everyone. The Konoha girls didn't want to get up on stage. Ino and TenTen were hanging around Naruto. Sakura glared at Ino and TenTen as she hung onto Sasuke. Everyone looked on as the song began and the group's singing and dancing started:

Serena: I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

All girls: Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.   
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Serena: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

All girls: Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

All girls: Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side

(AN: Everytime We Touch is by Cascada. I don't own.)

Hotaru: Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt

All girls: Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Serena: bad boy!

Hotaru: You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me a side  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

All girls: Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

(AN: Bad Boy is sung and owned by Cascada. I don't own it.)

Ai: You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

All girls: You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Yuki: Ready for love ...

Terra: How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Ai: Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

All girls: You got me deeper than deep, I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided

All girls: How can it be that you're ready for love  
How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
How can it be that you're ready for love ...

(AN: Ready for Love is by Cascada; I don't own it.)

Yuki: Kimi no koe de me o samashita yo, itsu kara kou shite

Kurai yami no naka zutto samayotteta?

Yuki: Ah hontou no sugata miru no ga kitto osokute

Se o mukete nigete bakari ita

All girls: FEEL YOUR POWER tooku

YOU ARE STRONGER haruka mezasu kimi no matteru Goorue

FEEL YOUR POWER tojita

YOU ARE STRONGER tobira kitto hiraite miseru yo

Yuki: Mayoikonda meiro no you ni nukedasenaku naru

Koukai ga omoku karada ni karamitsuku

Yuki: AH koko de tada matsu koto nante ima no

Watashi ni dekinai yo asu e hashiridasu

All girls: FEEL YOUR POWER kesshite

YOU ARE STRONGER furikaerazu tsukisusumu tame ni ima wa

FEEL YOUR POWER kimi no

YOU ARE STRONGER mune ni kizamikomu yo

Yuki: Ah hontou no sugata miru no ga kitto osokute

Se o mukete nigete bakari ita

All girls: FEEL YOUR POWER tooku

YOU ARE STRONGER haruka mezasu kimi no matteru Goorue

FEEL YOUR POWER tojita

YOU ARE STRONGER tobira kitto hiraite miseru yo

(AN: Power is by BoA. I don't own any of these songs. I recommend the songs I put in this chapter. It's really great songs to hear!)

When the girls were about to sing another song, unexpected visitors came out of the shadows and started to rip the decorations off of the booths. The Royals made everyone run to safety from the underground passage. Iruka and Kakashi were helping them to stay calm as they rush to the safe exit. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Hige, Harry, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, Nagi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Akamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Oliver, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnaark, Aya, Ken, Yohji, Crawford, Schuldich, Farfarello, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Winry, Joe, Cody, Sculd, Seto, Mokuba, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Luna, and Artemis got ready to fight the demons. The digidestined got their digimon and made them digivolve into their highest prime. The senshis transformed and were ready to hit them with everything they got. The assassin groups got their weapons out and charged. Everyone started to fight together to help those in need. "This is a surprise," said Jiraiya.

"Help them," shouted Tsunade as she kicked them into the battle with her slug summons behind her.

This will be one interesting battle, thought everyone as they sweat dropped from the fight within their huge group.

AN: Yay! Chapter 13 is up. I needed you all to know what has been happening during the mission and where everything is. Sailor Moon is not on yet. It will come later. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kakyuu, Kuwabara, Joey, Ken, Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford, Farfarello, Davis, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Fred, and George. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.

Naruto's two new fiancées are: TenTen and Kakyuu. One more for Naruto peoples!


	20. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – telepath talking

_italics_ – different language talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"…_."_ – seeing the future talk

"What are these things," shouted Kiba.

"These are shadow demons from the two universal evils out there," said Hotaru.

"Let's kick some butt," said Uranus.

. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Hige, Harry, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, Nagi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Akamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Oliver, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnaark, Aya, Ken, Yohji, Crawford, Schuldich, Farfarello, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Sculd, Seto, Mokuba, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Luna, and Artemis nodded their heads and looked back at the shadow demons. Sasuke activated his sharigan eyes, Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan eyes, Ken, davis, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Naruto, and Serena digivolved their digimons, Teen Titans got their weapons and powers ready, Oliver, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, and Draco got their wands ready, and everyone else got their special powers/weapons ready to fight the evil shadow demons. Winry began to help with the evacuation with the rest of the people. Byakko, Shukaku, Tsunade, Kyuubi, Dragoon, Serpentina, Pruina, Inukage, Inushiro, Kage, Arashi, Selenity, Kane, Hana, Shikyo, Toki, Stumetai, Mizu, Suki, Hoshi, Raikou, Kaze, Tenpi, Jiraiya, Genma, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Baki, Koenma, Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Banner, Remus, Millardo, Noin, Roy, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Dumbledore stayed behind as well to help. "Ready," asked Alexis.

"Born ready," said everyone.

"Let's kick their butts," shouted Jupiter as she ran towards the demons.

"Charge," shouted everyone as they went towards the demons.

As everyone ran, only the villagers of Elemental Country stayed back. They sweat dropped for not telling them that they are made out of shadows and can teleport anywhere in the shadow region. That's why it's dark and stormy outside because Tenma made it happen. They sweat dropped even more when everyone charged in without thinking of a plan of action. They just assume to go in and kill. When they saw some knock out cold, they thought something simple and walked towards the demons. Everyone who charged stopped and witnessed something that could be sweat dropped towards. They saw Serena and her gangs walk towards the demons. Yuki touched whatever demons came in contact with her as everyone else powers up when demons come in contact with him or her. Serena and Naruto would then break the demons and will shatter completely. "What," asked Heero.

"Nothing," said everyone as they tried to go and attack again.

"Jupiter Thunder Clash," said Jupiter.

"Uranus World Shaking," said Uranus.

"Pluto Deadly Scream," said Pluto.

"Star Serious Laser," said Star Fighter.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," said Star Healer.

"Star Gentle Uterus," said Star Maker.

Everyone started to throw his or her moves and powers against the darkness. When everyone saw they were winning, they didn't see Sasuke loose a lot of blood from the demons, along with most of the ninjas. The royals tried to stop him and stop a demon for destroying him, but they were not near enough to help. Suddenly, a shadow figure came and destroyed the demon. It took a ninja stance like the one Sasuke used. Everyone looked at him as Sasuke muttered "Itachi" before falling unconscious.

"Itachi," shouted everyone who knew of him.

"No one harms my little brother," said Itachi as he started to battle.

**- Two Hours Later -**

"Where are all these shadow demons coming from," shouted Mars as she flambé another demon.

"I don't know," said Mercury as she iced another.

"If we don't find the source soon, we may not be alive to see the next day," shouted TenTen as she threw a kunai at the demons.

Everyone was fighting harder than ever. When one demon was gone, another took its place. They tried everything as they fought on. Sango and Miroku worked as a team and sent the demon to its grave. Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Duke Devlin, Ryou, and Tea summoned their duel monster friends as they destroyed more demons. Everyone contribute to help destroy the demons and save Saturn Village from destruction. They were getting tired and very weak as they used a lot of their energy. The demons saw this as an advantage to them and continue on their slaughter. Omi, Zane, and Nagi looked at the sky and saw many demons coming down from it. That's it, thought the three.

'Guys,' said Omi, Zane, and Nagi telepathically to the fighting gang.

'Can't you see I'm busy,' shouted Sakura.

'How are we talking,' asked Agumon.

'Telepathy,' said Kaen.

'What is it Prodigy? Genius? Smarts,' asked the Moon gang.

'See the sky? That's where the demons are coming from. It's dark out and they love darkness. It gives them an advantage. If we destroy the darkness on top of us, the demons will be dead,' explained Zane.

'How are we going to do that,' asked Kaze as she destroyed another demon.

'Um… maybe we should take the battle to the sky and destroy it then,' suggested Shikyo as he killed another.

'Does anyone know how to fly,' asked Toki as he froze and broke the demon.

'Not a clue,' said most of the people, especially the ninjas.

'Is it to think happy thoughts and have fairy dust sprinkled all over you,' asked Sakura.

'This is not the Peter Pan fairytale, Sakura,' said Hinata.

'I suggest some of us stay down here while the rest fly to the sky,' said Shikamaru.

'That's why I love you as a son-in-law,' said a laughing Selenity as Shikamaru blushed and killed a demon.

'All right! Moon gang, head to the sky,' said Serena.

'Same with the Royals,' said Selenity.

**'Like mother, like daughter,'** said Inukage.

**'Let's go,'** said Kyuubi as everyone ran to his or her respective places.

Serena, Naruto, Jaden, Yusuke, Kenshin, Heero, Yuki, Ai, Zane, Syrus, Harry, Hotaru, Nagi, Omi, Sculd, Yugi, Terra, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Selenity, Kage, Inushiro, Arashi, Kaen, Hana, Shikyo, Toki, Tsumetai, Mizu, Suki, Hoshi, Raikou, Kaze, and Tenpi gathered their energy and flew into the sky, above the dark clouds. Kiba, Kyuubi, Byakko, Inukage, Serpentina, Dragoon, Purina, and their tribes went to the safe underground and protected the innocent people. Everyone else fought with all of his or her might. Even though they are dead, some spirits protected the villagers and fought the demons. Since today was Spirit Festival, all spirits were to have a normal body that can feel. Another hour pass until the sky opened for sunlight to come down on them. They turned to see some demons fleeing while some demons sizzling from the light. They saw the Royals and Moon gang descending from the sky. "Finally," said Kiba, "Everything is done!"

"Not quite," said Serena as she slumped on Gaara.

"What do you mean," asked Bumblebee.

"We mean that the evil hasn't arrived yet," said Ed.

"And I have a question for you: How did you get in here," asked Raikou as he looked at Itachi.

**- In the dark region -**

"Those shadow demons are nothing but nuisance," said Debiru.

"We need more people to join before we dispose those Royals," said Tenma.

"But we made a deal that I get Sasuke," said Orochimaru.

"And I get Harry Potter," said Voldemort.

"As well as Robin," said Slade.

"Yes. You will get what you want," said Tenma.

'They are a bunch of nuisance. I wonder why we hired them,' said Debiru to Tenma telepathically.

'We need them so they can die by the hands of our enemies. After they are too tired to battle, we kill them all,' said Tenma.

'I like your plan, brother,' said Debiru.

'Don't I know it,' said Tenma.

"Who are we going to get next," asked Darcia.

"The organization that calls themselves the Akatsuki. I believe Orochimaru will get them to come here," said Debiru.

"Why me," asked Orochimaru.

"Because you know about them more than us," said Chaos.

"Fine," huffed Orochimaru as he disappeared to get the Akatsuki.

**- In the Saturn Castle -**

"So, you just snuck up against all these Leaf nins and villagers," asked an incredulous Jiraiya.

"Yup," said Itachi as he sat next to Sasuke.

"I suggest you and you **points to Sasuke** talk," said their mother.

"Yes mother," said the two.

. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Gaara, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Raven, Belldandy, Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumli, Sebastian, Alexis, Chazz, Toboe, Hige, Harry, Heero, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Tsume, Yahiko, Megumi, Keichi, Urd, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ed, Al, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Omi, Nagi, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Akamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Oliver, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Jericho, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnaark, Aya, Ken, Yohji, Crawford, Schuldich, Farfarello, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Sculd, Seto, Mokuba, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Luna, Artemis, Byakko, Shukaku, Tsunade, Kyuubi, Dragoon, Serpentina, Pruina, Inukage, Inushiro, Kage, Arashi, Selenity, Kane, Hana, Shikyo, Toki, Stumetai, Mizu, Suki, Hoshi, Raikou, Kaze, Tenpi, Jiraiya, Genma, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Baki, Koenma, Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Banner, Remus, Millardo, Noin, Roy, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Dumbledore walked out of the castle to enjoy the bright sun. They saw a huge amount of work to repair Saturn Village. Sakura kept on complaining about building another village, but they really didn't care what she said. They began to help everyone build Saturn Village once again, and with all of the hands there, it would be fast to keep the village running. "Why did you lie," asked Sasuke as he talked to Itachi.

"Because I didn't want you to learn the truth and set out to kill Orochimaru," said Itachi.

"Why did ask me to kill you," asked Sasuke.

"Because I felt guilty of not stopping the massacre," said Itachi.

"You're silly, brother," said Sasuke.

"I was there, and I couldn't' do anything about it," said Itachi.

"I don't blame you," said Sasuke, "But I do blame you that you lied to me!"

"At least you learned the value that happiness doesn't last that long," said Itachi.

"You tried to make me believe that you killed the clan," shouted Sasuke as he tried to punch Itachi.

"What are you doing, Sasuke," said their dad as he came into the castle.

"He lied to me," cried out Sasuke as he turned into a chibi for a while.

"Um… what is going on," asked Yukina as she came in.

"Brother bonding," said the father.

"Well, come on out," said Yukina as she walked back out.

**- Outside -**

"You finished," shouted an incredulous Sasuke.

"With all these hands, we finished faster than normal," said a smiling Hotaru.

As Itachi and Sasuke came out of the castle, they saw the entire village done. Everything was back up as it was before the fight against the demons. There were no demolished buildings and the stage was back on. They were shock to say the least. Their mother waved at them to come over. "I can't believe that the place is back up and running," said Itachi.

"We work hard,' said Cyborg.

"Naturally," said Starfire.

"Now sit back and relax. Enjoy the music," said Kagome as she sat down.

Everyone sat down and looked at the stage. They were waiting for the girls to come out and sing. They said that they would sing something relating to relationships and such as the first song was for the Konoha girls to sing. When the curtains pushed away, the song started:

All Girls: Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
TenTen: No sleep  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Temari: Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer

Hinata: Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

All Girls: I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
in the shadows...  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
in the shadows...

Ino: They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave

Sakura: Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

All Girls: I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

All Girls: Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher

All Girls: I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

All Girls: I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
for tomorrows...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
In the shadows...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
In the shadows...

Temari: I've been waiting...

(AN: In the Shadows is by the Rasmus. I don't own.)

Serena: When I think of what I've been through

I can see that you've always been there for me

Hotaru: To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do

without you, None of my dreams would have come true.

Sculd: You are the one that I have called for.

Now my life means so much more

Now we can be together forever

Forever just you and me

Me here for you, you here for me.

All Girls: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

Ai: Since the day you came into my life

I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side

Yuki: Then you proved you're a friend to me

In my heart, forever you will always be

Terra: You are the one that I had hoped for

Now my life means so much more

Now we can be together forever

Just you and me

there for each other

All Girls: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

Hotaru: It was you who was always by my side

And I just can't do it, you helped me through it

Terra: We're friends forever like best friends should be

You'll always be a special part of me!

Serena: It was you!

All Girls: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

All Girls: It was you who showed me I got a friend

I always knew that you'd be right there

It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue!

It was you! I knew that I could count on you!

All Girls: It was you who showed me I got a friend in you

I always knew that you'd be right here for me

And It was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue

And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!

Ai: You are a friend to me, It was you.

(AN: It Was You is by Ashley Ballard. I don't own.)

The girls sang more songs and the crowd was cheering. Suddenly, Naruto, Jaden, Yusuke, Kenshin, Heero, and Inuyasha got on stage as the Konoha girls got down. The beat started again as the boys started to sing:

Naruto: Brother My Brother

Tell me what are we fighting for

We've got to end this war

Inuyasha: We should love one another

Oh can't we just pretend

This war never began?

Jaden: We can try, brother my brother

Heero: We face each other from different sides

The anger burns can't remember why

Kenshin: It's kind of crazy to cause such pain

Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

Yusuke: We watch our world fall apart

Tell me what good is winning

Jaden: When we loose our heart?

All Boys: Brother My Brother

Tell me what are we fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another

Oh can't we just pretend

This war never began?

Tell me why, brother my brother

Jaden: We can try, brother my brother

Yusuke: Let's take a moment and look deep inside

And say we're willing to give love a try!

Heero: Where not as different as we seem to be

It's so much more to me then what you see

Inuyasha: Don't have to be this way!

Think about the consequences

Jaden: Turn around and walk away!

All Boys: Brother My Brother

Tell me what are we fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another

Oh can't we just pretend

This war never began?

Tell me why, brother my brother

Naruto: Tell me why!

All Boys: Brother My Brother

Tell me what are we fighting for

Isn't life worth so much more?

We should love one another

Oh can't we just pretend

This war never began?

Tell me why, brother my brother

(AN: Brother My Brother is by Blessid Union of Souls. I don't own.)

Naruto: A trainer's life is hard

You're travel routes so far

Away from friends and family

Inuyasha: You learn to sacrifice

Always ready to pay the price

But what you have to understand

Jaden: Even heroes need a helping-hand

All Boys: Whatever you want, whatever you need

You know you can always count on me

There'll always be someone waiting

'Cause you're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do

You know we'll be there to pull you through

You know there'll be someone waiting

'Cause you're never too far from home

Yusuke: We never had a doubt

You'd always figure out

Which way you're going

Kenshin: Be proud of what you've done

And the person you've become

But if you ever feel afraid

Heero: We're gonna help you find your way

All Boys: Whatever you want, whatever you need

All of our love will set you free

You know there'll be someone waiting

'Cause you're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do

All of your dreams will soon come true

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

All Boys: You're never too far

You're never too far

You're never too far from home

All Boys: You're never too far

You're never too far

You're never too far from home

Naruto: You're never too far from home!

All Boys: Whatever you want, whatever you need

You know you can always count on me

There'll always be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do

You know we'll be there to pull you through

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

Whatever you want, whatever you need

All of our love will set you free

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do

All of your dreams will soon come true

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

(AN: Never Too Far From Home is from Pokemon. I don't own.)

Everyone was smiling and having a wonderful time. Today was the day to celebrate before the final battle. Friends and family were together once again before they gain revenge and all the other things they had to do to the evil. When they listened to the music, they were happy to have family reunited again. When I see you Akatsuki, I'll kill you, thought Itachi.

When I see Orochimaru, he dies, thought Sasuke.

Watch out evil. We'll be there to kill you, thought everyone.

**- In the dark region and in a hide out -**

Someone must be thinking or talking about me, thought mysterious figures as they sneezed.

AN: Yay! Chapter 14 is up. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.

Naruto's three new fiancées are: TenTen, Syrus, and Kakyuu.

Couples:

Fred/Davis/Geroge

Yohji/Schuldich

Ken/Farfarello


	21. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Do we wait, mother," asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. All of you have to wait until we get in place of the world. You and your friends will be going to space to help out with the enemy," said Selenity.

The Royals, the Moons, the Demon Royals, Konoha Nin Rookies with Gai's Team and Sand Team, the Digidestined and their digimons, the Teen Titans, Keichi, Belldandy, Urd, Roy, Hawkeye, Hughes, Winry, the Wizards/Witches, the Gundam Pilots, the Wolves, the Sailor Scouts, Koenma, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabara, the Yugioh gang, the Yugioh GX gang, Weiss, and Schwartz were gathered back in Saturn Palace. They were discussing on how everyone will help out with the shadow demons. Inushiro glared at Weiss and Schwartz for trying to kill each other when they knew that they were suppose to help them defeat the evil beings in space. Omi, Nagi, Serena, Naruto, Ai, and Yuki hit Weiss and Schwartz over the head for trying to kill each other, AGAIN. They got another lecture from their parents because it was still the Spirit Festival for two and a half more weeks. The spirits were shaking their heads as they went to their rooms for the night. "That's the plan," asked a surprised Syrus.

"What choice do we have? It's best since we know how to make a shield big enough to protect Earth. I'm sorry for not trying to protect the rest of the world, but if we had the help of the gods that protect our country, they will have mercy on the other planets in the universe," said Kaen.

"We'll do it," said Serena.

"Selene/Usagi/Serena," shouted everyone who knew her.

"I agree with my sis here. Just what King Kaen said: what choice do we have? We have the skills to go into space. We can teleport, but it would be useless if we use all of our strength. So, I suggest that we make a spaceship or something that can get a lot of people into space," said Naruto.

"You came up with that intelligent thought," asked a surprised Kiba.

"Hello! That WAS an act that you guys saw everyday in Konoha," said Yuki.

"May we go back to the topic at hand," asked Tsunade.

"Sorry," said everyone.

"I have a suggestion," said Quatre.

"And that would be, Q-man," asked Duo.

"Let's get our gundams and a transporter towards space. I'm sure the transporter can fight all of us," said Quatre.

"Excellent idea," said Hoshi.

"But the problem is that we need to find a base that has some type of transporter for us," said Trowa.

While everyone was pondering what to do, Heero, Naruto, Omi, Nagi, and Serena went outside of the mission office of Saturn Village. No one didn't see the five leave the room, except for Ino, TenTen, the Moons, Shikamaru, Gaara, Negi, Robin, and their parents. Five out of the people who knew they left were worried of why they left suddenly. The parents smiled as they looked at everyone who was thinking of a way to get the transporter.

**- In a computer room of Saturn Palace -**

"How are the findings coming along," asked Heero as he typed in the speed of light on his laptop.

"Not yet," said Nagi as he tried to hack into government files.

"Same here," said Omi as he did the same as Nagi.

"Exactly what are we looking for," asked Naruto as he typed on his laptop.

"An abandon OZ base with a transporter is what we are looking for. We need it to be OZ so that everyone can go in and fight. It would be a surprise," said Serena as she typed.

"I wish we had some more help instead of them pondering over the fact on how to get a transporter," said Heero.

The door to the computer room opened to reveal the Moons, Shikamaru, Gaara, Negi, Robin, Ino, and TenTen. They looked around to see the five working on their laptops/computers to find out where the most abandoned OZ base was. They walked towards them to see them typing fast as words and graphics were shown. "What are you doing," asked Ino.

"Hacking into government files to find a transporter," said Heero.

"Need help," asked Robin.

"Sure," said the five as they still typed.

Everyone looked at each other and started to work on the computers. The only ones who didn't go were the ninjas, Ed, Al, and Yugi. Ed, Al, and Yugi were looking at the blueprints that were printed out by Nagi and Omi. Shikamaru, Negi, and Gaara helped look at the other print outs and discuss with TenTen and Ino about where everyone can go and attack. I wonder who else can help us into hacking into top secret bases and government files, thought everyone as they continue to search and print out things for the rest to discuss.

**- Back in the mission office -**

"Hey! Where are the Moons and the others," asked Tai.

"They're not even in the room anymore," piped Kari and T.K.

"Where is that Odango," shouted Rei.

"What did you call the princess AND heiress to the Elemental Country," asked a too sweetly Hana.

"Odango," said Rei.

**"You need to respect your purrincess more. She has it tough AND she doesn't want to waste her time with that purrince of yours,"** said Purina.

"She's a lazy good for nothing person who needs to get her act together," said Rei.

"Rei! She's our princess and we have a duty as a friend to respect her wishes. We don't have to force her into anything," shouted Michiru.

"But…" started Rei.

"No buts. She's your friend and you treat her that way. No wonder she cries sometimes after meetings," said Setsuna.

**"That's quite enough! We are here to sort out our problems and not argue. Save your strength for the real enemies,"** said Byakko.

Everyone still pondered where the Moons, Shikamaru, Gaara, Negi, Robin, Ino, and TenTen went. The parents smiled as they looked at their curious faces. The Royals and Demon Royals looked at Inushiro, Arashi, Kage, and Selenity accusingly for letting them sneak out when they were suppose to help them figure out a way to go and get a transporter. "You know where they are," said an accusing Kaze.

"Of course," said the parents.

"Where are they," asked Tsunade.

"**sigh** Follow us then," said Arashi as they lead them to the computer room.

**- Inside the computer room -**

"Did you hack into it," asked Serena as she still typed on some important thing.

"We're almost through. They put so much firewall around these things," said Omi.

The room's door opened again to find their friends and family looking at them astonished. There were a lot of blueprints, clicks of the computer, and print outs of pictures from OZ. The Sailor Scouts were surprise to see Serena on a computer typing away like there was nothing to it. The Konoha Rookies, Gai's Team, Sand Team, and their sensei were shock to see Naruto typing on a computer, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, Gaara, and Neji talking about a plan of action from the blueprints. Everyone else was shock to see the Moons and Robin helping with the computers, but they saw Yuki hit AI over the head for being on a site that WASN'T related to their research. "Hey guys," said everyone in the room as they still did their task.

"What happened in here," asked Minako.

"Finding a lot of stuff to help with the transporter glitch," said Naruto.

"We need help though," said Jaden as he started to type again.

"I didn't know you knew how to operate a computer," said Alexis and Chumli.

"Didn't ask," said Jaden as he still typed.

"What are you all doing," asked Bumblebee.

"Hacking into government files," said Omi and Nagi.

"What," shouted everyone as they looked at the group in front of them.

"We're hacking," said the people on the computer as they turned to ignore them.

"Need help," asked Cyborg and Ami.

"Sure. We need all the help we can get," said Terra.

The braniacs started to go the computer and type away to decipher the codes of government files, along with the whereabouts of OZ bases. The adults went out of the room to go and find a way to help anyway possible. They looked at each other and started a portal to port them to the base. Sometimes they were fearful to see some OZ in the other end of the portal. The adults looked at each other and saw that it was important for them to go and make another portal for them to come back with the transporter in check. As the rest of the children typed, the others helped into making a great plan to go in and get the transporter. Everyone was busy with something to do. It was kind of nice to see that nothing can deter them when they are this determine. "There's one base in an island off of Japan. The problem is it's swarmed with OZ soldiers. But they have a very fast transporter," said Serena.

"We'll just kill the OZ soldiers," said Wufei.

"That will lead to something we are not into," said Speedy.

"BUT we can kick their butts," said Aqualad.

"Good idea," said Makato.

"We need a plan," said Naruto as he looked at the others around the blueprints and the layouts.

"**smirk** We have one," said Neji.

"Tell us," said everyone.

"Well, the adults said that they would make a portal for us to go into and sneak around the base. We have to be stealth-like. I say that the Gundam Pilots make a distraction for them as everyone else go into the base and make it to the transporter. Then we go and unlatch the transporter as the adults make another portal for us to go through. Once we have the transporter, the Gundam Pilots go through after us," said SHikamaru.

"That's so great," said everyone as they agreed to the plans.

Unbeknownst to them, a woman with red hair was watching them from the window. She saw everyone walk towards the door to tell the adults. The Starlights looked at the window and swore that they saw something. Everyone thought they were exaggerating as they walked back to the mission office. As they left, they would never know that the strange red hair woman's intentions would help the children anyway possible as she disappeared with another red hair two-year-old.

**- In space -**

"Where is everyone," asked Dartz.

"They went out," said Takuma Saiou.

"Where," asked Raizen.

"Karaoke," said Celestin.

"What about Orochimaru," asked Slade.

"Right here with Akatsuki," said Orochimaru as he got the Akatsuki members.

"Where the hell are we," asked Kisame.

"I could be practicing something else," said Sasori.

"Don't ask me. I mad that Itachi betrayed us," shouted Hidan.

"Silence," shouted Tenma.

Everyone turned towards him as he descended the stairs with Debiru next to him. She was giggling like mad as she saw Kakuzu. She giggled again as she said that she was going out for some karaoke with the others and ran out. Tenma sighed as he looked at his sister. He sometimes can't stand her perky self, even though she's evil. Tenma turned towards the Akatsuki and saw the leader. He sighs as the leader was covered in the shadows. "Welcome to our humble abode. We want you to join us in destroying the stupid brats," said Tenma as pictures of their enemy comes up on a screen.

"Itachi," shouted Kisame.

"Naruto and Gaara," said Sasori.

"Kyuubi and Shukaku," said the Leader.

"You mean the Demon Royals," asked Debiru.

"I thought you went to Karaoke," asked Tenma.

"**smirk** And miss their shock faces. Don't think so, "said Debiru.

"**sigh** Anyway, they are the ones you will help us defeat. Kill them for all we care," said Tenma.

Everyone smirked at the profit of killing of their enemies and ruling over the world. They didn't see the rest of the enemies coming in to the spaceship. Tenma and Debiru looked at them to see some of them laughing at Voldemort. A Sound Nin girl was hitting on one of the death eaters. Everything was crazy to the day. "What happened," asked Orochimaru.

"Voldy here was singing to a song he didn't even know," said Trigon.

"That's funny," asked Debiru.

"That's not the funny part," said Darcia.

"What happen was: Voldy here picked a song that a girl sings. When he reached a high part of the song, his voice was squeaking so loud that no one knew what he was singing anymore. He was squeaking so loud that it sounded like a mouse eating cheese," said a laughing Naraku.

Everyone started to laugh at the thought of Voldemort singing like a girl. Voldemort glared at Naraku as he stomped out of the room to his bedroom. Everyone was still laughing about the incident and the picture printed in their minds as they imagine the concept of Voldemort singing. It was just too rich.

**- Back in Saturn Village -**

"Be careful," said Raikou.

"We will," said Zane.

"Are the Gundams ready," asked Suki.

"Ready," said Trowa.

"Be careful," said the adults.

"We will," said the children.

"Ready everyone," asked Kid Flash.

"Ready," said everyone.

The Gundam Pilots went into their respective gundams and took off into the sky. They were going to go raid an OZ base that doesn't have a mission involved. The rest looked at the portal to see all the OZ soldiers running towards the sighted Gundams. They were going to fight the five assassins as everyone ran towards the portal. When the portal behind them closed, they looked around and saw that they were somewhere in the center of the base. There were a couple of hallways to go to. As they looked, they saw that they had to split up. Hopefully, they will find the transporter and the Gundam pilots can keep on attacking this place.

**- Outside -**

"Where are they," asked Duo.

"Shut up. You saw the blueprints. The base is complex, meaning there are a lot of hallways and passages," said a cold Heero.

"They'll be fine," said Trowa as he blasted a mobile suit.

"Hn. I bet those weak onnas are the cause of their timely ways," said Wufei.

"Chang, don't call my sister and her friends weak," said a cold Heero as he glared at the screen.

"**sweats more than usual** Um… sure," said Wufei as he killed another mobile suit while thinking, Note to self: Never call Yuy's sister weak.

**- Inside the place -**

"Found it," said Omi.

"You're so great," said Sakura as she tried to flirt with him.

"Get away from him," said Hotaru as she glared at Sakura, "You already have Sasuke. Don't go near my friend's fiancé."

"**glare** Whatever. She's such a…" started Sakura.

"Hey guys," said Serena as she came up behind everyone with her group.

"You found it," asked Sculd.

"Yup. Behind this door," said Gaara as he glared at Sakura for trying to say Serena was a 'slut'.

Everyone informed the rest of the groups as they went towards where Omi's group was. Everyone was with each other and they looked at the control panel. Nagi was last to come since he found something interesting in the hardware and copied it down on a disk. Serena jacked into the control panel as Naruto started to get the codes to get in. When the door opened, they saw a couple of soldiers guarding the huge transporter. The soldiers tried to shoot at them, but the ninjas went and killed them swiftly. Everyone ran into the transporter and sat around the control panels. "Robin and Cyborg, take the left. Omi and Nagi, take the right. Serena and Zane go to the front with me," said Naruto.

"What about us," asked Haruka.

"Ami and Haruka, close the doors as tightly as possible," said Serena.

While everyone was seated, Haruka and Ami closed the two large doors that lead to the outside of the base. Omi contacted Heero and said that they would be out in a minute. Robin, Cyborg, Serena, Zane, and Naruto all started the engines and began to take off. They were met by a lot of mobile suits that mysteriously disappeared behind lilacs. "That's our princess' power," shouted Taiki.

"What," shouted everyone else.

When they felt something coming in magically, all the sailors, except for Serena, were at the front of the huge group. Butterflies and the smell of lilacs were swarming to make two figures. One was older than the other figure. When everything was cleared, two people were inside the transporter. "My Princess," said Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya as they bowed before the older figure of 16-years-old.

"Hello Starlights," said the princess.

"What's your name," asked Serena.

"My name is Kakyuu. This little one is Chibi Chibi. She sensed you were in trouble," said Kakyuu.

"Nice to meet you, but hang on tight to each other," said Naruto.

"Why," asked everyone.

Suddenly a shake came towards everyone. Something hit them on the way to the portal. They looked out to see a lot of mobile suits surrounding them and that Heero's gundam slammed into them. They looked at each other and tried to find the power to move faster. Nagi and Omi were typing away fast as everyone was hanging onto each other. Kakyuu was hugging Chibi Chibi for a while. As Robin and Cyborg pressed the hyper speed button, they were fast towards the portal. The Gundam pilots were looking at each other as they started to hang onto each other as Heero and Wufei hung onto the end of the transporter with one hand and shot at the mobile suits with the other hand. They were safe as they slowed down into the courtyard of Saturn Village. Watch out you evil demons. We are going to get you good, thought everyone as they stepped out of wherever they came from.j

AN: Yay! Chapter 15 is up. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.


	22. chapter 16

Chapter 16

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

**"Got the transporter,"** asked Dragoon.

"You bet," said Aqualad.

"May we all hurry up so that we can go and squash those evil guys," said Haruka.

"Yeah! I want to go and kill Yomi," said Botan.

"**shock face** Botan," asked everyone who knows her.

"**blush** Well, Yomi is one of the Demon Kings from the underworld. He, along with Raizen and Mukuro, were and still are controlling some demons from the underworld," said Botan.

"And they have some demons on their side," said Koenma.

"All the ones we didn't get," said a shock Al.

"Precisely," said Hana.

"This sucks," said Makato.

"You can say that again," said Cyborg.

The Royals, the Moons, the Demon Royals, Konoha Nin Rookies with Gai's Team and Sand Team, the Digidestined and their digimons, the Teen Titans, Keichi, Belldandy, Urd, Roy, Hawkeye, Hughes, Winry, the Wizards/Witches, the Gundam Pilots, the Wolves, the Sailor Scouts, Koenma, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabara, the Yugioh gang, the Yugioh GX gang, Weiss, and Schwartz looked at each other. They, except for their parents and Demon Royals, looked at the Moons and glared slightly from not being able to get these demons. The spirits around them, such as the family, were looking anywhere BUT the Moons. Serena, Naruto, Heero, Jaden, Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Kenshin sigh and walked out of the room. The rest of the Moons were sad as well and left them alone. **"I can't believe all of you would blame the Moons! They're the ones who were always there even before you all knew about them,"** shouted Byakko.

"But they had the power to destroy the demons," shouted Rei and Kuwabara.

**"SSSSSSilencccccceeeeeeee,"** shouted Serpentina.

**"Look at yourself. You all blame these young people. They are only teenagers. They had a lot of work for us," **said Inukage.

"Oh," asked Tsunade.

"And what's that," asked Joey.

**"Naruto was condemned into many missions. He had to go to Konoha Village, protect those villagers, and take missions in between. Unfortunately, all the villagers saw him as a demon brat. Serena was also the same. She had to become a sailor scout and do many types of missions in between. Unfortunately, you sailor scouts never trust her. Hotaru was the only exception. She was the same, and had to go and disguise herself as a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson. Nagi and Omi knew each other, but their missions had them against one another. What they did were sparring matches compare to the ones that you fight, Weiss and Schwartz! Ed and Al lost their bodies in their mission and recently got them back. Should I continue,"** asked Kyuubi.

"No," said a shock group.

**- In a room next door -**

"This sucks," said Terra.

"They blame us," said Yugi.

"This can't get any better," said Syrus.

The Moons were looked at one another with sadness in their eyes. They tried so hard to go and destroy all the demons they could get. Everyone was glaring at them, well, except for their parents and the demons they knew all of their lives. It was hard getting a lot of work done when you have missions within missions. It sucks to be them all the time. They tried to go and destroy the demons, but they were good at hiding all the time. It sucks that their friends are angry at them. "What are we going to do," asked Kenshin.

"I don't know," said Ed.

"This sucks," said Harry.

"Can we just go and sing so that our stress is relieved," pleaded Ai.

"Sure," said everyone as they walked out to the music hall.

**- Back in the mission office -**

"I never knew that they had so much to do," said Tsume.

"We have to apologize to them," said Ami and Taiki.

"Yeah," said Seiya.

"What? They left countless of demons for us to clean up," said Rei.

"Look on the bright side: we get more workouts," said Bumblebee.

Everyone, except the Royals and the Demon Royals, were feeling guilty. They started to have second thoughts on their friends. They never knew that it was like this all the time for their friends. What missions they had, they had to do a well job with the acting on their part. It was sad to see them walk away. "Poor Naruto," said Sakura, "He dealt with a lot of things."

"Same to all of us," snapped Chazz.

"But they had to pretend not to know each other, not to be friends, and not to mess anything up," pointed out Yaten.

"So, it's agreed we go and apologize," said Draco.

"Yes," said everyone.

Selenity smiled and summoned one of their ghost friends to help get the Moons. The ghost nodded and left to the next room. When he came back, he said that they weren't there. The teens sighed and shouted that it's hard to find them in all these mazes. The demons and the parents were amused by their antics. They never knew that these people in front of them never knew that the Moons would go to the music hall to sing and get their stress away. "We know where they are," said Shikyo.

"Will you tell us," asked Michiru.

"They always go towards the music hall to relax," said Raikou.

"Will you show us where to go," asked Minako.

"Sure," said Tenpi as she got up.

**- In the Music Hall -**

"All right! Let's rock it," said Sculd.

"**blink blink** What," asked Omi.

"Don't ask. She drank a pound of sugar juice before meeting up with us," said a sweat dropping Yusuke.

"And who gave her that much sugar," shouted everyone.

"Sorry," said Yusuke, "But let's rock like she said!"

The Moons were all aligned in the music hall. They were going to start a new song all together. Serena, Hotaru, and Yuki had microphones attached to their ears. Harry, Ed, Al, and Zane were watching the recording. Yusuke was on the drums, Nagi was on the electric keyboard, Omi was on the electric guitar, and Naruto was on the bass. Sculd, Ai, and Terra were managing to get some background music with the main instruments. The rest of the boys were around and getting the speakers to work. Once it was done, they started the instruments as the girls started to sing:

Serena: Ima tamerattari mayottari  
shinakuttemo ii ja nai? datte  
ichidokkiri futarikkiri  
omoikkiri Be the one

Hotaru: kowagatteru? DOKIDOKI suru  
tomadotteru baai ja nai noni  
tokei wa tomaranai   
konna n ja owarenai

Yuki: nanigeni Shy boy?  
kono mama Good night?  
hanpa na mama de Go home?  
nee! honto ni ii no?

All Girls: shoudouteki demo ii n ja nai? Please  
totsuzen de kamawanai  
Shake your heart, shake your heart  
me wo sumashite Move  
imasugu ni Don't heave a sigh  
kanjou dake ga asette'nai? Freeze  
joukyou ga wakatte'nai!  
Take a chance, take a chance  
nogashicha dame if  
you want you will be the one

Serena: naze kimi wo ishiki suru?  
riyuu nante iranai  
wagamama de kamawanai  
mokuteki wa Be the one

Hotaru: shudan nara erabanai  
dareka mo neratte iru kara  
toriattari toraetari  
ubattari mo suru n ja nai?

Yuki: ima shika nai Say yes  
kakeru shika nai Tonight  
mou tomerarenai Two hearts  
Nothing gonna stop me , nothinng gonna stop you

All Girls: shoumei dekiru koto tte nai? Please  
sore kurai wakan ja nai?  
Shake your heart, shake your heart  
hashiridashite Hey!  
sono mune ni Don't tell a lie  
chuushouteki nara atte'nai yo na  
aimai naru mirai  
Take a chance, take a chance  
katachi ni shite So  
I trust you will be the one

All Girls: ohh Shake your heart babe  
I know you wanna be  
ohh ohh here we go now  
You know I wanna be  
ohh ohh here we go now  
Nothing gonna stop us

All Girls: shoudouteki demo ii n ja nai? Please  
totsuzen de kamawanai  
Shake your heart, shake your heart  
me wo sumashite Move  
imasugu ni Don't heave a sigh  
kanjou dake ga asette'nai? Freeze  
joukyou ga wakatte'nai!  
Take a chance, take a chance  
nogashicha dame if  
you want you will be the one  
shoumei dekiru koto tte nai? Please  
sore kurai wakan ja nai?  
Shake your heart, shake your heart  
hashiridashite Hey!  
sono mune ni Don't tell a lie  
chuushouteki nara atte'nai yo na  
aimai naru mirai  
Take a chance, take a chance  
katachi ni shite So  
I trust you will be the one

(AN: Be The One is by BoA. I don't own it.)

They smiled as they switched places. They still didn't feel that they were being watched by the rest of their friends as they performed their song. Terra, Ai, and Sculd switched with Serena, Hotaru, and Yuki. Naruto, Nagi, Omi, and Yusuke switched with Harry, Ed, Al, and Zane. The rest of the boys were waiting their turn to sing. As the music started, the group sang:

Terra: From pigtails to perfume

I'm growing up so soon

Going to parties

I love having my own room

Don't spend as much time at home now

There's so much to do

But I know, it's true

All Girls: I'll always be Daddy's Girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me what's right from wrong

I feel so strong

I'll always be Daddy's Girl

Ai: I fill up my diary

With all my dreams and hopes

The future keeps changing

Like a rainbow kaleidoscope

A special boy waits just for me, but

Even though he's so nice

I know, inside

All Girls: I'll always be Daddy's Girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me to believe in me

And I'll succeed

I'll always be Daddy's Girl

Sculd: Soon I'm gonna be all on my own

I feel 10 feet tall

I'm not that little girl anymore

I can do it all

All Girls: I'll always be Daddy's Girl

Out in the great big world

He's taught me what's right from wrong

I feel so strong

I'll always be Daddy's Girl

All Girls: The greatest gift in the world

Is being Daddy's Girl

He's given me the perfect start

Right from the heart

I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be Daddy's

Girl)

I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be Daddy's

Girl)

I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be)

Daddy's Girl

(AN: I don't own Daddy's Girl. This song belongs to Sailor Moon Album.)

When it was time for all the boys to sing, they were rudely interrupted by a cough. The Moons turned around to see the rest of the gang. They were in a mood to sing and were already relax until they saw their friends. They were silent and stared at the group. The Teen Titans were uncomfortable from the stare. The ninjas were unnerved by their reaction, except for Sakura who was wondering where Naruto's cheerfulness has gone to. Everyone else was looking slightly nervous in front of the Moons. "Is there something you wanted," asked Jaden.

"We would like to apologize," said Setsuna.

"We didn't know that you had it THAT tough," said Jiraiya.

"Now you know," said the Moons.

"We're really sorry," said everyone.

"**sigh** It's all right. It wouldn't make any difference. Evil beings are still out there that we forget how to sleep and be refreshed before going to get the demons. That's why many demons are on the evil side," said Inuyasha.

Everyone was silent for a moment. They were all stressed out from the planning and the killing of the enemies they have. IT was ridiculous to see that they were going to get killed in the process. Serena and Naruto looked at one another and stepped out to get some fresh air before going into their killing phase. The rest of Moons were a little bit shaken when the twins looked at each other, but they waved it off as nervousness. Since Naruto and Serena weren't there anymore, the rest of Moons started to sing again as they started the instruments. Everyone was looking at them concerned. "Aren't you going to go after the two," asked Ino.

"They always go out for fresh air before a mission. That's how they do their things," said Yuki.

"**shudders** They were giving a lot of killer intent," said Temari.

"Yeah," said the rest of the ninjas.

"Don't look at us. We don't know what they do before the new morning," said Toki.

"Are you sure," asked Speedy.

"Yes, we're sure," said Kaze.

**- Outside -**

"Man, they are so easy to fool," said Naruto.

"They thought that we were going to go get fresh air," said Serena.

Naruto and Serena went into the garden to see a person with red hair. They looked at each other and saw that it was the spy for the other side. Surprisingly, the rest never realized that they had a spy inside the enemy place. Who would have thought that the red head was Manx, the missions' giver in Kritiker? "Hello Manx," said Naruto.

"How's being the Akatsuki leader," asked Serena.

The twins smiled as they figured out that Manx was also the Akatsuki leader. They accidentally stumbled upon it when they were giving a mission report back to Kritiker. No one knew that the twins were spies hired by Kritiker, other than their parents and the demons. They kept a secret to help them anyway possible. "It's fine, except Orochimaru asked Akatsuki to join the evil. I said yes because I'm a spy," said Manx.

"True," said Serena.

"How are we going to explain you," asked Naruto.

"Hm…" said Manx.

"Why did you ask that," asked Serena.

"Because everyone is behind us," said Naruto.

The other two turned around to see their friends and family behind them. The parents and the demons smiled knowingly. Weiss and Schwartz were shock to see Manx there in her uniform. Everyone was shock to see someone talking to the twins. Shit! This is bad, thought the three.

**- In the darkness -**

"Where's Leader," asked Tenma.

"I don't know," said Trigon.

"Maybe this Leader went to the karaoke bar," suggested Nehellenia.

"Not likely," said Celestin.

'I believe we have a spy on our hands,' said Debiru telepathically.

'We shouldn't judge,' said Tenma.

If Leader betrays us, s/he will pay dearly, thought Debiru.

AN: Yay! Chapter 16 is up. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.


	23. chapter 17

Chapter 17

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Manx," asked Ran.

"Hello," said a sheepish Manx.

"What the hell are you doing here," asked Yoji.

When the twins thought that everyone was inside, they were meeting the leader of the Akatsuki, known as Manx who governs Weiss's missions. They were so caught up with how many enemies they will have, that they didn't see people behind the three. They turned around to see everyone watching and waiting for an explanation. Serena pointed to Naruto before she darted out. BUT she was caught by Omi and Nagi. She pouted and said, "This is the Akatsuki leader."

"What," shouted the ninjas.

"Then she should be dead," said Kakashi.

"BUT she is also the one who gives missions to help the economy," said Serena.

"She's dangerous," said Iruka.

"She's the one who's helping us spy on the enemies," said Naruto.

"Say what," shouted everyone, except the Demon Royals and the Royals.

**- In the dark void -**

"Where's Leader," asked Kakuzu.

"How the heck would I know," said Sasori.

The evil doers were waiting for Leader to show so that they can destroy the good guys. Apparently, they wanted to destroy them as soon as possible. Treize heard that one of his bases had a high jacked a transporter. It was a very embarrassing situation. The good group found out that they were in space, while the others were chuckling at his expense. Treize seethed even more as he got the report from his subordinates. He thought the Gundam Pilots were done being assassins. He sure got a shock out of that. "What are we going to do? We're going to be near Earth soon," said Debiru.

"I think you like mysterious people, Debiru," said Celestin.

"Shut up," said Debiru.

"We just have to wait for him to come back then," said Kisame.

"And then what," asked Orochimaru.

"You forget that we have more power than them," said Chaos.

"True. True," said Trigon.

Every evil person that the good guys had were present, each doing their own thing. Ever since their defeat, they were happy to be free and exact revenge. The Akatsuki wanted to kill Itachi for ever betraying them. They wanted Itachi's head as payment! I wonder where Leader is, thought Tenma.

**- Back on Earth -**

"So, Manx? You're a spy for them," asked Yoji.

"Yes," said Manx.

"But why didn't you ever tell us," asked Omi.

"It was to be a secret until the time was right," said Shikyo.

"This is so weird," said Davis.

"You can say that again," said Yolei.

Everyone knew how the adults knew what was happening with the enemies. There was a spy. But not just any spy, it was Manx, their friend. It took a while for everyone to get accustom with Manx being a spy for them. However, the Weiss boys were somewhat mad. Serena kissed Omi's cheek as an apologetic kind of way. Omi smiled as a forgiven way while everyone who liked Serena sneered at Omi. The rest sweat dropped when they saw this. It was weird to see them like this. Serena rolled her eyes as she kissed the rest on the cheek. Jealousy does that to people, thought Naruto as he observed.

"What now," asked Starfire.

"I go back and be a spy again. They never heard my real voice anyways," said Manx.

"But they will ask questions," said Cyborg.

"It has to be done. I have to do this," said Manx as she disappeared.

Everyone wanted to go and stop her, but it was too late. Manx disappeared in front of their eyes before they could protest. They were shock to see her go when it could be dangerous. The adults looked on with worry. They didn't want anyone to go through something so sad. It was part of life, so to say. "All right! Royals, time to do our business," said Selenity.

"What," shouted everyone, except for the Moons.

"Don't we get a warning or something," asked Crawford.

"Bradley wants a warning," asked Schuldich.

"Shut up," said Crawford.

"We're off," said Shikyo as the Royals and Demon Royals disappeared.

"**smile** We're be fine," said Naruto.

"How do you know that, Naruto," asked Hinata.

"Because we'll live," said Serena.

"Just believe in yourself and those around you, and anything is possible," said Kenshin.

"True," said Rei.

"Let's get into the transporter," said Quatre as everyone ran back inside.

**- In dark void -**

"Where were you," asked Sasori.

"Does it matter," asked Leader.

Everyone saw Leader walking into the meeting room. Orochimaru and the Sound Nins were careful of Leader. They were suspicious of where Leader went and what will happen. The rest didn't worry about where (s)he was. It wasn't their place to bug him(er). Tenma looked suspiciously at the person, but ignored his suspicion. They were going to go and destroy their adversary. When they were sure everyone was here, they started the meeting. "It seems that our foes are going to go and stop us from taking over the world," said Tenma.

"Let them come. We can crush them easier with all of us here," said Leader.

"I agree, but let's stall them for us to get to the place first," said Dartz.

"With what," asked Shishio.

"How about those Shadow Demons," said Hidan.

"No way! We need them here," said Mukuro.

This will be long, thought Leader as (s)he saw them arguing again.

**- In deep space -**

"Let's see," said Hana, "Five Demon Royals will be protecting the five colonies."

"I'll be protecting Mars," said Kaen.

"I'll protect Venus," said Suki.

"We're all going to protect the planet that is within our names," said Tenpi.

"Right," said everyone.

The Royals and Demon Royals were in space trying to figure out which one of them will protect which planet. Since they were going to go and do something motivated, they should protect the planets that those Sailor Senshis got their powers from. It would be nice to protect something and see how it would affect everyone. They were going to do something great for the people of Earth and everywhere else. As they agreed on protecting the planets, they flew towards their respective one and landed in front of it. 'Let's start with this protecting thing,' said Toki telepathically.

'Too true,' said Tsumetai.

'Everyone in position,' asked Hoshi from a planet that was healed by Kiba's powers.

'Born ready,' said Kyuubi in front of Star Healer's planet.

'Roger that,' said Byakko.

'I'm here,' said Shukaku.

'Let's start this thing already,' said Inushiro in front of the demon realm.

'Concentrate everyone,' said Kage in front of the shadow realm.

'Get ready to go into space, children,' said Arashi.

**- Inside the transporter -**

"Did you guys get the message," whispered Jaden.

"Yeah," whispered Serena.

Everyone was seated down in the floor. The Gundam Pilots hooked their Gundams together and went inside. The transporter was very big and could carry all five Gundams along with the people. The pilots went to the controls as everyone seated themselves together. Surprisingly, Yoji and Ken sat next to Schuldich and Farfarello. The Moons grinned when they saw the four. The four looked on with scared looks as the saw the grins. Naruto and Serena started to sing the song that had a tree and marriage and stuff. "Shut up," said a blushing Yoji.

"But it's fun," said Omi.

"Yeah," said the Moons.

"We're ready to deport," said Heero.

"But we didn't get a warning," said Ken.

"We got it telepathically," said Zane.

"Why not us," asked Sora.

"Because you guys didn't learn how to telepathically talk to one another, besides Schwartz," said Nagi.

"That sucks," said Sakura.

"Tough luck," said Ino.

"May we get some music in here," asked Duo.

"Maxwell, shut up," said Wufei.

"Duo, we don't need…" stared Trowa.

"Let's get this party started," said Hotaru as she produced a piano.

Everyone turned around to see a huge place with a guitar, piano, drums, and bass. They wondered how the people got the instruments in the first place. Heero sighed as he saw the shock faces. The senshis thought it was subspace pockets they used, but the rest shook their heads. Duo didn't matter as long as he had someone singing. The girls took their places as the pilots started to navigate through the earth's atmosphere. Everyone saw that they were going to have wonderful music. The song started as they sang:

Hotaru: Flying high in the sky

I'm free from them

Never blinded by power

I'm open minded

Terra: All the possibilities

Shines high in the clouds

Trying to balance out

My world from everyone

All: I am a phoenix

Reborn in different lives

Having new chances

To redeem myself

I am a dragon

Protecting my friends

Showing everyone

I'm free in life

Serena: Looking to the mountains

I'm in a cave

Darkness in the spirit

I'm never alone

Yuki: Angels in heaven's place

Lights up the whole world

Balance is the bright key

My life is my control

All: I am a tiger

Shining with new pathways

Tired of destiny

Controlling me

I am a small fox

Planning something new

Believing in me

That I am special

Ai: I have different names

Different lives and choices

Everyday is long

Sculd: I look at the sun

At the moon and stars

Showing me the way

Serena: I'm free as a bird

Hotaru: Free as a bird

All: I am a phoenix

Reborn in different lives

Having new chances

To redeem myself

I am a dragon

Protecting my friends

Showing everyone

I'm free in life

Terra: Oh yeah!

All: I am a tiger

Shining with new pathways

Tired of destiny

Controlling me

I am a small fox

Planning something new

Believing in me

That I am special

(AN: I own this song! Yay! I wrote these lyrics when I was bored in school. So hope you like!)

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough

Ino: I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

TenTen: I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said

Temari: And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
Rei: When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Serena: Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Hotaru: Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

(AN: All The Things She Said is by T.a.T.u. I don't own it.)

**- In space -**

'There here,' said Selenity.

'Then let's start with the shield,' said Hana.

Everyone nodded their heads. They started to float and do hand signs to get their powers going. Everyone glowed a different color: Kaen – red, Hana – pink, Shikyo – purple, Toki – maroon, Tsumetai – blue, Mizu – sea blue, Suki – orange, Hoshi – pale yellow, Raikou – green, Kaze – dark blue, Tenpi – golden yellow, Kiba – tan, Kyuubi – dark red, Byakko – dark orange, Inukage – brown, Serpentina – dark brown, Dragoon – pale blue, Purina – white, Shukaku – crimson red, Kage – black, Inushiro – pale brown, Arashi – golden blue, and Selenity – silver. They closed their eyes and concentrated on what to do. When they opened their eyes and did the last hand sign, the place they were protecting was covered within their own color. It was invisible that no one could see it. Everything was covered and protected at last. "It's up to them now," said Mizu as she saw the transporter go into darkness.

"Good luck everyone," said Selenity as she did.

Exactly why we did this when we knew we had to stay to keep the shield up, thought Purina.

AN: Yay! Chapter 16 is up. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.


	24. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – seeing-the-future talking

"Where exactly are we supposed to go," asked Duo.

"We are going to the center of the universe. That's where all the evil is," said Yusuke.

"Something tells me it's like Chaos," said Seiya.

"Who's Chaos," asked Sakura.

"He's an evil entity that makes life miserable. He destroyed our home planet. The only one who can stop Chaos is the Light of Hope," said Kakyuu.

"Light of Hope," asked Hawkeye.

"Chibi chibi," said a small girl.

"You sure she should be here," asked Quatre.

"She's a senshi. She has every right to be here," said Serena.

The wizards and witches, the Teen Titans, the Gundam Pilots, the Senshis, the demons, the Spirit Detectives, the Yugioh and Yugioh GX gangs, the Inuyasha group, Konoha Nin Rookies with Gai's Team and Sand Team, the Digidestined and their digimons, Keichi, Belldandy, Urd, Roy, Hawkeye, Hughes, Winry, the Wolves, Weiss, and Schwartz just looked away. They believed in the team called the Moons; besides, their first best friend is part of the gang. They would never judge their words. The Gundam pilots went back to steering as everyone was lazing around. Even though the transporter was fast, it was still a long way to go from Earth to center of the universe.

**Beep Beep**

"What was that," asked Mimi.

"It's a navigator compass. It means that we'll be there in five minutes," said Trowa.

"This has everything. I want to buy it," said Chazz.

"Shut up Chazz," said Alexis.

"This is bloody awesome," said Ron.

"Will you stop saying that and in front of Chibi Chibi," said Hermione.

Everyone started to laugh at their expectations. I wonder what is going to be in store for us, mused TenTen.

**- In a dark place -**

"There's a transporter coming our way," said Celestin.

"But I didn't send anyone to help us," said Treize.

"Maybe it's that pizza I ordered," said a pondering OZ soldier.

"You ordered pizza," shouted Darcia.

"Yup," said the soldier as he imagined the gooeyness of the pizza.

Scar, Darcia, Voldemort, Myotismon, Orochimaru, the rest of OZ soldiers, Treize, Slade, Brain, Madame Rouge, Trigon, Naraku, Chaos, Nehellenia, Death Earters, Sound Nins, Dartz, Takuma Saiou, Raizen, Yomi, Mukuro, Celestin, Shishio, Shadow Semons, Debiru, Tenma, and the Akatsuki sweat dropped. They didn't think it was possible to order something from the center of the universe. But here the truth comes, as a soldier told them something bizarre. "Did you think about that the transporter is filled with our enemies," asked Treize.

"Nope," said the soldier, "I always think about food first."

"Me too," shouted one of the sound nins.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said Orochimaru.

"You're not the only one," said Treize.

Poor them, thought the rest of them.

**- Outside -**

"Why aren't they firing at us," asked Sakura.

"Do you want to get fired in space," asked Trowa.

"Weak onna," said Wufei.

"What," shouted Sakura.

"You're a very baka weak onna to ask us that stupid question," said Wufei.

All the ninjas, the Moons, and anyone there nodded their heads. The ninjas were relieving on how many times she ran away and cowered in fear. Naruto shook his head and started the communications process. Serena motioned for them to shut Sakura up with her theories and such. They did not need to be found out so soon by their enemies. "This is transporter M requesting for docking," said Naruto.

"Are you really a pizza guy or not," said a shadow demon.

"**sweat drop** Sure! I'm the pizza guy," said Naruto.

"Do you have cheese, pepperoni, and mixed on board your transporter," said a death eater.

"Can you check guys," asked Naruto.

Everyone by now was sweat dropping at how stupid the enemies were. They were the enemies of them, and they ask for pizza! What a way to go, delivering pizza for the guys. Sighing, Tai and Kari went to the back and came out with three pizzas. Taiki raised his eyebrow as he saw it. Both motioned everyone to see to the back. When they looked, they saw Duo whimpering of his stolen pizzas that was for them. They sweat dropped even more when Duo was rocking back and forth. The Gundam pilots looked like they didn't know him. "My friend checked, and we have the pizzas. Fresh out of the oven," said Naruto.

"You may pass," said one of the Akatsuki members.

What idiots! They only care for pizza, thought everyone.

A hidden passage opened in the middle of the universe. Everyone was shock about that, except for the Moons. They knew that was going to happen since they fought with Debiru and Tenma before. They didn't have to tell them that little bit of information as long as the enemies were destroyed. "Why aren't you shock about all of this," asked Sakura.

"Because we've seen hidden passages before," said Harry.

"But that was in Hogwarts," said Remus.

"There are a lot of passages outside of our school and in school. Grandma made it to cause mischief," said Serena.

Everyone was surprise to hear that. Fred and George wanted to go to their school. It looked neat already as they saw the castle. The Moons were smiling as the digidestined and their digimon were awed by the place. Heero navigated the transporter into the open passage and directed Trowa and Wufei to help. The two said pilots weren't affected on the outside to do something to help. Everyone was waiting for them. Won't they be surprised, thought everyone.

**- In the dark place -**

"Shadow demons, go and greet our guests," said Shishio.

The shadow demons bowed to Shishio and glided out of the place. Some of the evil people were shivering from the stuff. No one noticed that Scar and Leader were waiting for the right time to strike the evil. Leader knew that the people in the transporter were their enemies, but didn't want to say anything. Scar wanted to have his life back. Good luck you guys, thought Leader.

The transporter landed on a huge area. Quatre and Naruto started to shut the engine down. The Senshis were preparing their attacks. The ninjas stood by to go and destroy most of the demons. Everyone was waiting for the right moment to strike. When the hatch opened, they saw tons of shadow demons. The shadow demons blinked and started to charge at them, but they didn't have time. "Flame Sniper!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
"Serious Laser!"  
"Gentle Uterus!"  
"Sensitive Inferno!"

"Flower Blast!"  
"Oak Evolution!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Rose Whip!"

"Spirit Gun!"

"Spirit Sword!"

As these attacks were going straight to the shadow demons, the ninjas ran into the attack and used their jutsus. Some of them used taijutsu because they didn't have any ninjutsu and genjutsu to use. TenTen was the exception as she used kinjutsu. All of the shadow demons were down before anyone could go and warn the enemies. The Moons smirked as they were used to fighting the shadow demons. They were shock to see that their weapons could defeat the Shadow Demons. They saw the Teen Titans holding on. They used not that much of their weapons, but it was effective. We have great friends here, thought the Moons as they led them down one part of the tunnels.

**- In the lounge -**

"What's taking them so long," asked Treize.

"Don't tell me you're hungry," said Raizen.

"I bet you are all hungry," said a different voice.

Everyone turned to see the entire good side smirking at them. Draco looked at his father, one death eater, and glared at him. Severus Snape was there as well, as Harry and Hotaru glared at him. The enemy was shock that they didn't see the attacks of the senshis going straight towards them. "Potter," shouted Voldemort as the Death Eaters snapped out of their stupor and charged at the wizards who were there, Voldemort leading the way.

"Teen Titans," said Brain as Madam Rouge, Trigon, and Brain went towards them, glaring at them.

"Itachi," shouted the Akatsuki members as they charged at the sharigan users.

"Kyuubi," said Orochimaru as the Sound Nins and himself charged at the group.

"Chaos," shouted the Starlights as they charged at him while the senshis charged at Nehellenia.

Everyone ran towards on whoever they were facing. A scream came out of Kakuzu's mouth. The enemies and the good guys turned to see Leader hovering over Kakuzu's dead body, a bloody kunai in the palm of his/her hand. The Akatsuki members were shock to see their leader kill one of their own. They turned when another scream came out. They saw Scar go and kill Slade before Slade could blink. "What are you two doing," shouted Debiru.

"I'm not a lackey. I'm fighting for my freedom here. I don't care if I die," said Scar.

"And you didn't see a spy when you could. My real name is Manx, and since I recruited the Akatsuki, it was a piece of cake to go and destroy them once the truth is out," said Manx.

Everyone was angry at them as they started to go corner the good guys. The Moons rolled their eyes as they jumped over the group and landed next to Debiru and Tenma. The Moons glared at them as Debiru and Tenma smiled innocently. But they were thinking that they were screwed when they would get sealed away or killed again. Debiru and Tenma edged slowly towards the door, but were held by Nagi and Omi. "You're staying right here and seeing the death of your comrades," sneered Harry.

"What," asked Debiru, "Not going to kill us?"

"What's the fun in that when we can beat these losers down," said Ed.

"**glare** Are you going Goth on us or what," said Tenma.

"**holds kunai to neck** Would you shut up. It's not hard to see you're plans fall into ruins," said a smirking Terra.

"And we didn't turn Goth on you," said a sighing Sculd.

This is going to be a long battle, thought the Moons as they captured the head ring leaders of the bad guys.

AN: Yay! Chapter 16 is up. I need ideas for couples for: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples.


	25. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – song

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

"You can never best me son," sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"**glare** Shut up," shouted Draco as he charged towards his father.

The Weasley twins were having a ball with their magic as they stunned some more Death Eaters. Ginny was on par with most of the Death Eaters as she disarmed another. Dumbledore started to use his wand to destroy most of the people. Harry didn't do anything because he was with the other Moons. Dumbledore looked at Voldemort as both duel each other to get rid of one another. "I know that Harry will be here to finish you off," said Dumbledore.

"Is he going on about that prophecy," whispered Terra.

"You have no idea," whispered Harry as he sighs and starts to fight Voldemort.

_All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

"Anger will always consume you," said Trigon.

"No, I won't let it," said Raven as she gathered her shadow powers and sent it towards her father.

The Teen Titans split into different groups to handle Madame Rouge, the Brain, and Trigon. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg fought Trigon. Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos went up against the Brain. Jericho, Hot Spot, Kole, and Gnaark went towards Madame Rouge. What the group who were up against the Brain didn't know was that the Brain could go into their minds to control their bodies. So, it was the Brain, Aqualad, and Speedy against Kid Flash, Bubblebee, Mas, and Menos. "What the heck are you guys doing," demanded Bubblebee as she faced off Speedy.

"Can't control my body," said Speedy as he sent an arrow at them.

"Nice job, Brain," said Madame Rouge as she tightened her hold on Jericho.

"They are no match for our powers," said Brain.

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to_

"We'll get you, Myotismon," shouted Tai.

"We shall see, digi-brats," said Myotismon.

The digimons digivolved into their ultimate forms and stood facing Myotismon. Tai and Matt's digimons merged as one as well as Davis, Ken, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Cody's digimons. Everyone was ready for a battle of a lifetime. Myotismon sent his attack first on the unsuspected group. What shocked them all was that Moonmon and Sunmoon made a ying/yang barrier around the group. The digimons were thankful as they started to use their attacks on Myotismon. "You think these will destroy me," said Myotismon.

"We can still try! We defeated you twice. Third times the charm," said Joe.

"Yeah," said the digidestined as they went into their fight.

_Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time_

"Naraku," shouted Kagome.

"Well, if it isn't the priestess and her lackeys," said Naraku.

Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome glared at the evil demon. They wanted Naraku to pay for what he did to them. Miroku started his chants and tried everything to get through his barrier. Sango got onto Kirara and threw her big boomerang towards the demon. Kagome shot her arrows at the barrier and it almost collapsed. Shippo tried to help with his illusions. "These cannot help you," said Naraku as he sent hoards of demons towards them.

"Fox Fire," said Shippo.

"Pathetic," said Naraku.

"How about this: Demon Illusion," shouted Inuyasha as he jumped in to save his friends.

_when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"Flame Sniper!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
"Serious Laser!"  
"Gentle Uterus!"  
"Sensitive Inferno!"

"Flower Blast!"  
"Oak Evolution!"

"Ha! That tickles," said Chaos.

When the inners defeated Queen Nehellenia, they ran towards their friends in hopes of helping them defeat Chaos. The outers and starlights made a temporary truce as they battled, but nothing got pass Chaos. Chaos laughed evilly as it gave off dark energy towards the senshis. The senshis were exhausted because they couldn't defeat this 'great' evil. Chaos laughed as he produced energy and sent it to them again. What was surprising to everyone was that not only did it stop but there was Serena standing in front of them. "Let's see if you can dodge this: Silver Crescent Towers," shouted Serena.

"Death Destroyers," shouted Hotaru.

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_

"Celestin, why are you doing this," asked Belldandy.

"To get rid of the judgment gates so that everyone will be happy," said Celestin.

"I say you have too many screws loose," said Urd.

Celestin growled as he sent two attacks on the goddesses. Belldandy and Urd returned the attack with one of their own and canceled his attacks. Keichi felt helpless as he watched Belldandy and Urd try to defeat Celestin. When he felt Sculd go near him, he was surprise that both he and Sculd were glowing. Sculd smiled and gave him some powers to help defeat Celestin. Keichi smiled and ran towards the battle to help. "A human against me," said Celestin.

"How about you watch yourself," said Sculd as she unleashed an attack on Celestin.

_I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)_

"Dartz, you are going down," said Joey.

"You too, Takuma," said Chumli.

"I don't think so. Get ready to give your soul to the labyrinth," said Dartz.

Joey, Tristan, and Ryou summoned their monsters to the playing field and attacked Dartz and his dragon. Zane, Chumli, Chazz, Sebastian, Syrus, and Alexis went head to head with Takuma Saiou. Takuma reopened a seal and summoned the three monsters who suck the souls out of the cards. Dartz was grateful to have Takuma's help and started his terror, starting with Tea. Tea screamed and started to summon a monster of her own. "Nothing will keep you away from the labyrinth," said Dartz.

"Go Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl," shouted Yugi and Yami.

"Go Elemental Hero Neos," shouted Jaden.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me_

"Why does the Akatsuki have to team up with Orochimaru and the Sound Nins," complained Kiba.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"More fighting, less talking," said Itachi as he slain Deidara.

The Akatsuki and Orochimaru held a truce before they went to destroy Itachi, Manx, and the Konoha Nins. Sasuke and Itachi stood back to back as they fought off the Sound Nins. Tsunade and Jiraiya went up against Orochimaru. Manx destroyed Hidan and a couple of Sound Nins, but her shoulder was stabbed beforehand. Sakura was screaming for help as TenTen, Hinata, and Temari destroyed more Sound Nins. Why is she so weak, thought the rest of the girls.

"Manda, destroy them all," shouted Orochimaru.

"Hey! We're on your side," said Kisame.

"Sorry," said Orochimaru as the snake went towards the slug and the toad.

What the heck was that all about, thought everyone was they sweat dropped before fighting again.

_In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I_

"Where is the Battosai," said Shishio as he fought Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi.

"Like we would tell you," said Megumi.

Shishio and many shadow demons fought Megumi, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. No matter how many times they were outnumbered, they fought long and hard. When it came down to the shadow demons being destroyed, they were faced with Shishio. Shishio had his weapon out and started to attack. The four started to go and destroy the evil, but they were far too tired. "I'll say again, where is the Battosai," said Shishio.

"Seven Heaven Strike," said Kenshin as he came to rescue his tired but brave friends.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"These demons are ruthless," said Kuwabara.

"They are the three demon lords of the demon realm," said Botan.

"I think the demons protecting the Elemental Country would disagree," said Kurama.

"Let's destroy them," said Hiei.

The Spirit detectives were facing Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro. Hiei didn't show any emotions, Kurama was calm and collected, Botan looked nervous, and Kuwabara was shaking with anticipation. Raizen ran towards them first, followed by Mukuro and Yomi. Botan would help anyway possible as they started to attack the demons head on: Hiei against Yomi, Kurama against Raizen, and Kuwabara against Mukuro. When one of them was near Botan, Botan would take her oar and smack the demons on the head really hard. "These brats are annoying," said Raizen.

"Then how about you deal with all four of us combined," said Yusuke when he disengaged an attack from Yomi.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

"You are dead for harming Cheza," said Blue as she glared.

"I will be the one to lead you all to paradise," shouted Darcia as he laughed insanely.

"I think this guy needs to go to the mad house," said Hige.

"Stop making jokes at a time like this," said Tsume.

Darcia, Hige, Toboe, Tsume, and Blue changed into their wolf forms and ran towards one another, one against four. Blue snipped at Darcia on his right while Tsume snipped at him on his left. Toboe stayed out of the fights and started to think on how to approach this with less blood on his fur. Hige went wild and started to bit on Darcia's neck. Darcia wasn't going to go down with a fight as he snipped and bite on the three wolves. I guess they forgot about me, thought Toboe as he just watched from the sidelines.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

"Why are you helping us," asked Duo.

"Have nothing to do," said Schuldich.

"And us assassins need to stick together," said Yohji.

"God is hurt if we kill these people," said Farfarello.

Everyone, but the Gundam pilots, Schwartz, and Weiss, stepped far away from the insane-looking man. They were scared when Schuldich and Crawford gave him knives and daggers to play with. When Farfarello charged in, the OZ soldiers were missing badly. When one bullet would nip against Farfarello's skin, Farfarello kept on going towards the army. Wufei ran ahead and engaged Treize in a fight. Nagi and Omi didn't have to be there because both were helping Ed, Al, Terra, Ai, and Yuki watch over Tenma and Debiru as Heero went to help his fellow pilots. This is getting quite boring, thought everyone as they engaged the OZ soldiers, killing all of them except for Treize.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_(AN: I don't own this song. This song, called In The End, is by Linkin Park.)_

'I got the screen on from wherever we are,' said Tsumetai telepathically.

'Great! I see OZ, Slade, Nehellenia, the Shadow Demons, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu are dead,' said Kage.

'There goes the Death Eaters,' said Arashi.

'After this, when will they have the wedding,' asked Hoshi.

'When they are eighteen,' said Inushiro.

**'Meaning, two more years for all of them to get married,'** said Purina.

Thank goodness everything will be all over soon, thought the adults.

AN: There you have it! The next chapter! Sorry for not updating, but I was busy with school. AP stats is very hard, and I need to pay attention more. I'm still waiting for the rest of the couples: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Please help!


	26. chapter 20

Chapter 20

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – song

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
And If We Try,  
Now and Forever,  
No Matter Comes Next,  
We'll Be Okay.  
_

"It's almost over Tenma," said Al.

"Not quite," said Debiru.

Ed, Al, Terra, Ai, Yuki, Tenma, and Debiru looked at all the fighting done. It was a very bloody warpath. They saw each of the enemies falling down from the fierceness of their combined powers. Mostly, the Moons who were with their other friends were doing all the work. "There goes Shishio," said Ai as she saw Kenshin slash Shishio into a shish-ka-bob.

"Goodbye Sound Nins," said Ed and Al as they saw Konoha Ninjas and Sand Ninjas destroy the army, leaving Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

"You may have won battles, but can you win against the second ultimate evil," shouted Tenma.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
_

"That won't work on me, Sailor Brats," shouted Chaos as it hurled another dark energy.

"Damn it," shouted Uranus.

The Senshis were very tired. They couldn't focus on their attacks and were low on their fire power. They were starting to glow their respective colors. Chaos was laughing loudly and started to gain momentum. When they looked around, Chaos was feeding on all the dead evil bodies on the floor. They couldn't believe that Chaos was gaining strength from its so called comrades. "You sick freak," shouted Fighter.

"What's going on," asked a scared Sakura.

"With these people here, I'm the ultimate evil," shouted Chaos while laughing evilly.

"You're sucking our energy," shouted Kisame.

"I'm the evil that gives balance to the world. I'm the one who created you evil beings in the first place," said Chaos menacingly.

"My men," shouted Treize.

"My powers," shouted Orochimaru.

"Damn you Chaos," shouted Celestin.

_And We Realize,  
What's On the Surface,  
Ain't Picture Perfect,  
But That Don't Mean A Thing.  
One Thing I Know,  
Is There's A Purpose,  
And Like The Circus,  
We're Hanging From The Rings.  
_

"Come now. We are the ones who created you, Chaos," said a calm Debiru.

"Fine! I'm the second ultimate evil in the universe," shouted Chaos.

The Konoha Nins, the Sand siblings, the assassins, the Gundam pilots, the Senshis, the Yugioh gang, the Yugioh-GX gang, the Yu-yu-hakusho gang, the Moons, the wolves, the Digidestined, the Teen Titans, the Goddesses, and everyone else looked on in horror. Chaos was sucking everyone, except for the good, Tenma, and Debiru, into his body. Chaos was growing with evil deeds and didn't stop growing. Kakyuu was glaring at Chaos and said, 'The only one who could destroy Chaos was the Light of Hope."

"The Light of Hope," asked Kari.

"The Light of Hope was the person who faced Chaos and sealed him," said Kakyuu.

"Are you talking about her," asked Chaos as it showed Sailor Galaxia inside his body.

"What did you do to her," shouted Maker.

"Nothing that you will know," said Chaos as he sent a black orb hurling towards everyone.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
_

"Don't let these orbs touch you," shouted Healer as she dodged.

"Why not," asked everyone as they dodged the attacks.

"These orbs will take your life essence away, and your body will decay," said Kakyuu.

"That sucks," said Tai.

Everyone was getting last minute info about whom or what Chaos really is. Tenma and Debiru were laughing insanely as Ed, Al, Ai, Yuki, and Terra watched helplessly. They couldn't afford letting Tenma and Debiru escaped. They watched in horror when Belldandy and Keichi's life essences were taken away while they fell into a heap on the floor. They saw the Moons move back to help them detain Debiru and Tenma. They couldn't watch as everyone's souls were taken from them from that huge black cloudlike monster. Hotaru watched in horror as her fellow senshis fell and disappeared. When Serena was the only one there, she gave her powers to Serena and fell in into one of her fellow Moons' arms. "Chaos, you will die here," shouted Serena.

"What are you going to do about it? I have all the starseeds of your fellow senshis and your fellow comrades," said a gleeful Chaos.

"**death glare** You are not going to get away with this," shouted Serena as she concentrated on her friends starseeds.

Tenma and Debiru stopped laughing long enough to see something was wrong. Chaos should be able to destroy the leader of the Moons right now, but the starseeds were reacting. The Moons were cheering Serena on to defeat Chaos. When the starseeds were glowing brightly, they flew into Serena. Serena started to glow with all the colors of the senshis along with the chakra and crest of her fallen comrades. "What is this energy," shouted Chaos.

"Go Serena," shouted everyone else.

_Together._

_One, Two, Three!_

"Cosmos Power Make Up," shouted Serena.

"No," shouted Chaos.

Bright flashes of light surrounded Serena. Everyone had to cover their eyes and reopen to see Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate good. Tenma and Debiru were quite shaken, but they knew only the Moons could defeat them. Hotaru was smiling when she regain consciousness. The Moons were cheering Serena on as she became Sailor Cosmos, the good to Chaos' bad. "How," shouted Chaos.

"Chibi Chibi was actually my future self," said Sailor Cosmos.

"**glare** How did you succeed in bringing the starseeds together," shouted Chaos.

"**smirk** Like I'm going to tell you. Nova Blast," shouted Sailor Cosmos.

"Dark Dome," shouted Chaos.

How did she bring different starseeds together when the prophecy stated that she should only be able to absorb the senshis' starseeds, thought Debiru.

Damn her! Our plans are ruined, thought Tenma.

Go Selene, thought everyone.

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
I Have No Doubt,  
This Situation,  
Then We'll Enjoy Another Day.  
_

"Sand Dome," shouted Sailor Cosmos.

"I should have destroyed those starseeds a long time ago," shouted Chaos.

The Moons were cheering her on and keeping Tenma and Debiru at bay. They didn't want the two to help Chaos by absorbing Chaos when it is this powerful. Tenma and Debiru were still in shock by how Serena could absorb all those starseeds of the digimon, the assassins, and many more. "The prophecy didn't state this," said Tenma.

"**sigh** Do you think that it was the prophecy of me defeating Voldemort that got me this far," asked Harry.

"You don't know if prophecies are made to be broken," said Sculd.

"We know that with a will, there's a way to anything," said Syrus.

"That's one of our principles," said Jaden.

"But the prophecy states," started Debiru.

"Prophecy, smophecy," said Ai.

"Prophecies didn't say that you two would break out of our sealment," said Omi.

Tenma and Debiru were quiet when Omi said that. Nothing said that they could and would break out of their powerful sealment. They had the brains and bronze to break out of that a long time ago. They didn't know what to think now. The Moons were happy that Serena was very powerful to defeat Chaos. Hope this will be the last of everything, thought the Moons.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together.  
_

"You're terror ends now, Chaos," shouted Sailor Cosmos.

"Not in the least, Cosmos," shouted Chaos as it hurled a huge black energy towards Sailor Cosmos.

'Minna, help me defeat this evil,' thought/telepathically said Serena as she raised the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"Crest of Courage," shouted Tai/Davis.

"Crest of Friendship," shouted Matt/Davis.

"Crest of Sincerity," shouted Mimi/Yolei.

"Crest of Love," shouted Sora/Yolei.

"Crest of Knowledge," shouted Izzy/Cody.

"Crest of Responsibility," shouted Joe/Cody.

"Crest of Hope," shouted T.K.

"Crest of Light," shouted Kari.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

"Saturn Power," shouted Hotaru.

"Chibi Chibi Power!"

"Kinmoku Power!"

"Fighter Power!"

"Healer Power!"

"Maker Power!"

"Millennium Puzzle," shouted Yami/Yugi.

Tenma and Debiru started to hear and feel the attacks of the digimon, the attacks of the assassins, the power of the Gundam pilots, the chakra signatures of the ninjas, the magical powers of the wizards, and everything and everyone else that were involved with the battles. The Moons was glowing their respective village color, the same color as the senshis. When the powers went to Sailor Cosmos, she glow all different colors and threw everything together towards Chaos and his black energy. The two clashed together, but the powers of light overcame the darkness and defeated Chaos. The light hurled Chaos into the air and froze him in a seal with charms, chains, magic, and guards, never to let Chaos out again as it returned to the cauldron.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

(AN: Do not own Kick It Up, but it is owned by Digimon: the Soundtrack.)

"Serena," shouted everyone.

The Moons and the two evils looked to see Serena's ultimate starseed disperse into many starseeds of their fallen comrades. They saw the dead coming alive as the rest of the starseeds went into the cauldron to be reborn once more on earth. Serena collapsed on the ground as everyone else stirred. "Where's Chaos," asked Healer.

"Sailor Cosmos kicked its butt and sealed it away," said a hyper Ai.

"Shut up," said Yuki.

"Serena, are you all right," asked Nagi.

"I feel like I got ran over by a Mobile Suit," said Serena as she came to.

The senshis were relieved that Serena was alive. The Moons were still guarding Tenma and Debiru. They didn't know what to do with the two now that their play thing Chaos was sealed away. All the good guys were thanking Serena while Serena's fiancés were kissing her on the lips. "Guys," shouted Terra.

"What," asked everyone.

"What are we going to do with," started Terra but was shocked from behind by Debiru.

"You may have won, but you still have us to defeat," shouted Tenma.

Darn it! Serena needs time to heal herself from Chaos, thought the Moons as everyone started to get ready for another fight of their lives.

**- In different places -**

'Why didn't they destroy Tenma and Debiru while they had the chance,' asked Raikou telepathically.

**'They were caught up with the battle between Serena and Chaos,'** said Kyuubi.

'**sigh** At least there is one more battle to go before we put down the barrier,' said Kaze.

**'They shouldn't worry about that battle, but be worried about Tenma and Debiru,'** said Byakko.

One more battle, children. Make this battle count, thought the Royals and Demons.

AN: There you have it! The next chapter! Sorry for not updating, but I was busy with school. AP stats is very hard, and I need to pay attention more. I'm still waiting for the rest of the couples: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Please help!


	27. chapter 21

Chapter 21

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – song

"Hah! What are you brats going to do now that your leader is disposed," taunted Debiru.

"Shut up," shouted Hotaru.

"Uranus," said Neptune, "You know you shouldn't swear in front of Hotaru!"

"But Neptune," started Uranus.

The two remaining bad guys, the Moon gang, the Teen Titans, the ninjas, Inuyasha team, Sailor Senshi, the Wolves, the alchemists, the Yugioh and Yugioh GX gang, the assassins, the spirit detectives, the digimon and digidestines, the goddesses, Keichi, the wizards and witches, the Gundam pilots, and everyone else within the battle sweat dropped as Neptune started to hit Uranus over the head for the swearing she did in front of Hotaru. Tenma was trying very hard to get the two to stop and pay attention to him and his sister. Everyone was just waiting around for Neptune to stop hitting Uranus and start fighting the two evil bad guys. Debiru was furious with the lack of attention and shot dark energy balls towards the group. "Ah," shouted most of the fighters.

"That's what you get for ignoring us," said Debiru as Tenma sweat drops.

**- Somewhere else -**

'What are they doing,' shouted Kaen telepathically.

**'It seems that they were watching Neptune hit Uranus for the foul language,'** said Inukage.

'And you didn't have to shout Kaen,' said Suki as she rubbed her ears.

'Sorry,' said Kaen.

The demons and the royals were watching everything that has happened towards now. They were shock to see Tenma and Debiru blast away their powers like that. The women of the barriers were horrified as they tried to maintain a fluent mirror. The men wanted to rip away the barrier and help the children. They saw some of them burnt very badly as they tried to get up. We're all counting on you, thought everyone.

**- Back to the battle -**

"We are almighty," shouted Tenma.

"Shut up," said Serena as she tried to get up.

Tai and Agumon were with Kari and Gatomon, protecting them with their body. Matt and Gabumon were with T.K. and Patamon, protecting them with their body. Sora and Mimi were protecting Yolei and Cody while the rest of the digidestined were getting up from the attack and glaring at Tenma and Debiru. The digimon were powering up to their ultimate forms and protecting everyone. Ed and Al were waiting for the right moment to strike with their alchemist powers. The goddesses were ready to initiate their powerful blast. The sailor senshis were starting to pick themselves up from the huge blast of dark energy; Galaxia not far behind. Weiss and Schwartz were fairing all right, but they had injuries all over their body. Thank God they weren't lethal to them. The wizards and witches there were breathing heavily for using too much magic, as well as Dumbledore is sitting down from being old. The only people who were willing to go were the Moon gang, besides Serena and Hotaru. "You're going down," shouted Jaden as he called upon one of his heroes.

"Backing you up Jaden," said Joey as he summoned his monster.

"Those monsters won't stop me," said Tenma as he blasted them all to the ground again.

"And that is a pathetic excuse of digimons," said Debiru as she sent a blast, reverting the digimon to their in-training forms.

"Flame Sniper!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
"Serious Laser!"  
"Gentle Uterus!"  
"Sensitive Inferno!"

"Flower Blast!"  
"Oak Evolution!"

All the attacks hit Tenma and Debiru, making the two fly backwards and hit the wall behind them. Once the two were down, the digidestined shined their crests on them to blind their eyes while the wolves took off and bit them on the legs and arms to hold them down. The wizards shot many curses upon the two with dead accuracy. As the two were disoriented, the alchemists and the ninjas pinned them with their alchemized rock and their weapons. Tenma and Debiru were shock to see everyone getting the better of them. "Why won't you stay dead," shouted Tenma as he flicked a little bit of his wrist to send a huge shock wave towards the good guys.

"Because we have the will to go on," said a panting T.K.

"We have the power to go and defeat anything you throw at us," said Ed.

"No one will kill us because we stick together," said a glaring Tsume.

"And the real reason is because we love to annoy you," said a smiling Ai.

**- With the adults -**

'What is my daughter thinking,' said a shock Suki.

'Maybe playing with the two minds like last time,' said Selenity.

**'But last time, they didn't have enough energy to contain the two inside the domain,'** said Dragoon.

All the adults were quiet about that. It was a fail attempt since they died and got reborn to them once more. Sometimes, they wished they didn't give them their traits when they fought Tenma and Debiru. Suki was about to cry out when they were getting beaten worse. The men of the Royals and Demon Royals were trying to be emotionless as they watched more of the battle. The women were becoming depressed as they wanted to help their children. As all the adults look on, they saw something spectacular: all of them were **GLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Back to the fight -**

"We'll never give up," shouted Terra.

"What is this," shouted Tenma and Debiru.

What the two say was everyone was glowing: Serena, Robin, Harry, Yugi/Yami, Zane, Neji, Nagi, Omi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tai, Matt, Yaten – silverish blackish red, Naruto, Ai, Yuki, Sculd, Ino, Kakyuu, Syrus, TenTen – golden yellowish green, Hotaru, Hiei, Kurama, Cody – purplish black, Terra and Toboe – greenish brown, Kiba and Cheza – brownish blue, Ken and Yolei – crest colors, Keichi and Belldandy – light yellow, Ron and Hermione – reddish green, Remus and Blue – dark bluish red, Roy and Hawkeye – silverish reddish brown, Mimi and Izzy – crest colors, Minako and Quatre – pure light orange, Millardo and Noin – blackish maroon, Rei and Wufei – pure light red, Makato and Trowa – pure light green, Ami and Taiki – scout powers, Haruka and Michiru – scout powers, Farfarello and Ken – metallic crimson, Kakashi and Iruka – silverish golden gray, Hinata and Kiba – blackish reddish silver, Cyborg and Raven – blackish purple, Starfire and Beastboy – pure light yellow green, T.K. and Kari – crest colors, Sakura and Sasuke – blackish pink, Hige and Kaoru – reddish brown, Tsume and Urd – blackish silver, Heero and Duo – whitish black, Kenshin and Setsuna – reddish maroon, Ed and Yukina – metallic pearl blue, Winry and Draco – golden red, Al and Megumi – metallic black, Seto and Joey – blackish blue, Seiya and Sango – whitish green, Sora and Aya – pure red, Sanosuke and Yusuke – pure dark blue, Kagome and Sesshomaru – blackish red, Inuyasha and Serenity – whitish blue, Tristan and Duke – pure brown, Oliver and Percy – reddish black, Davis, Fred, and George – Davis' crest colors, Yohji and Schuldich – yellowish red, and the rest – pure white. Tenma and Debiru were shock at their combined powers could generate themselves fast. When they try to strike the good guys, the energy bounces back towards them, doubling the pain. "What power," shouted Tenma.

"Damn them," shouted Debiru.

"Hope you can outrun us," said a smirking Sasuke.

"Because we're going to give you excruciating pain," said a smirking Nagi.

"We're not going to run," shouted the two as they started to blast more dark energy towards them.

**- With the adults -**

'Go get them,' shouted Raikou.

'I just love it when everything comes together like this,' said a smiling Kaze.

'I wonder if the seal will be stronger than last time,' said Arashi.

All the adults were silent and thought at what Arashi said. They calculated the amount of energy glowing around the children and smiled. It was enough to separate the two and seal them into two different parts of the world: one on the left and the other on the right. It was perfect, and there will be a barrier to make them repel each other if they ever hit one another in space! **'I think they have the idea to make this work,'** said Kyuubi.

**'This barrier will be purrfect,'** said Purina.

**'Be quiet. They're starting again,'** said Byakko.

Hope they will succeed this time, thought Hoshi.

**- Back to the fight -**

"Darn them," shouted Tenma.

The power around them was growing greater than ever. When the eyes of the good people snap open, a huge burst of pure energy went towards the two. Tenma and Debiru tried to get out of the way, but the pure energy expanded, leaving the two bad guys trapped. Tenma and Debiru tried all their might to break the barrier, but somehow, the barrier separated the two bad guys and encased them. "Now, you're dead," growled Kiba.

**_"Double Seal Encasement of the Elements,"_** shouted everyone as Debiru and Tenma froze inside the case and shoot far away from one another.

"It's finally finished," said Alexis.

"You can say that again," said Rei.

It's finally done. We did it! Hoorah for us, shouted/thought everyone as they fainted from lack of energy.

**- With the adults -**

'It's all over,' said Inushiro.

'You don't have to tell me twice. I was about to die from the stress,' said Tsumetai.

The adults all sighed in relief and let the barrier down upon the Earth and the universe they protected. They were exhausted and had only little bit to move around. They concentrated upon the Elemental Country and disappeared with a flash. Once inside their nation, they collapsed from exhaustion and rested, thinking, I can't wait for the wedding after this!

AN: There you have it! The next chapter! Sorry for not updating, but I was busy with school. AP stats is very hard, and I need to pay attention more. I'm still waiting for the rest of the couples: Jaden, Alexis, Sirius, Chumly, Sebastian, Kuwabara, Crawford, Joe, Yahiko, Miroku, Shino, Chouji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. There can be yaoi and yuri couples. Please help!


	28. epilogue

Epilogue

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – telepathy talking

_italics_ – different language speaking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"…" – song

"Ugh," groaned Makato.

"Did we win," asked Terra as she woke up.

"Yes you did," said Hana as she walked in.

The sailor senshis, the Gundam pilots, the Inuyasha gang, both Yugioh gangs, the spirit detective gang, the wizards, the Moon Gang, the ninjas, the goddesses, Keichi, Winry, the alchemists, the Teen Titans, the digidestined and their digimons, the wolves, and the assassins groaned out from pain and slowly opened their eyes. They saw that all of them were in the Elemental Country, more specifically the hospital within the Moon Village. Everyone was stationed within a very big room made out of alchemy magic because the rest of the hospital were for private residents and children who have gotten disease and for parents who want to embarrass them when they wake up. "How did we end up here," asked Haruka.

"We teleported all of you back after we gained our energies," said Suki as she walked in.

"I'm just glad that this is over," said Hige.

"Hoorah for that," said a sarcastic Draco.

"You will be released from the hospital after ALL of you heal nicely," said a glaring Tenpi.

"Why do I have to listen to you," said a smirking Sasuke.

"Because of this," said Mizu as she held up a picture of Sasuke snuggling against Sakura in a suggestive way.

Everyone was wondering why Sasuke's eyes were wide. They were curious as to what he was also seeing within the photo. Naruto burst out laughing at Sasuke when he quieted down by Mizu. Sakura was angry at Naruto for laughing at her precious Sasuke that she threw a vase at Naruto. Before the vase could hit Naruto, Selenity used her powers and stopped the flying object, used a bit, and sent it towards Sakura. Everyone's eyes, besides the Moon gang, widen at the close proximity of the vase. "Don't you dare harm MY son, Haruno, because I will personally do something much worse than that," said an angry Selenity as she stormed out of the room.

"When all of you are released, we hereby decree that Sakura Haruno will be banished from the Elemental Country, never return to the country and live a miserable life," said Hana.

"How are you going to do that," asked a smirking Sakura, 'I'm the apprentice of Tsunade."

"But I'm not as powerful as the people before us, Sakura. And I hereby strip you of your ninja status, never to leave Konoha, living within an apartment," said Tsunade.

"I have Sasuke," said a smirking Sakura.

"Did you forget that we own the Uchiha property, well, at least Itachi here does," said a smirking Hotaru.

"And that Itachi can also kick out his brother," said a smirking Nagi.

**- Three Years Later -**

"I do," said Serena as she looked at her fiancés.

"All of you may kiss the bride for ten seconds," said the priest as he watched the married couples.

It was three years since the defeat of Tenma and Debiru, three years since Itachi was instated as a Konoha leaf nin, and three years since Itachi threw his brother and his girlfriend out of the Uchiha district. Sasuke and Sakura were angry at Itachi, Konoha village, and the Elemental Country. They ran away, labeling themselves as S-class for Sasuke and D-class for Sakura. People don't really know where they went, but the villagers started to blame Naruto once more when he was in Konoha. With the villagers ignorance to everything, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Ibiki, Anko, the rookie nine, Gai's team, the rest of the teachers, and the people who love Naruto left Konoha and lived within one of the villages within the Elemental Country. Naruto became a Kage for the Moon Village with the help of his boyfriend Syrus and his girlfriends Ai, Yuki, Sculd, Ino, Kakyuu, and TenTen. Even though Ai, Yuki, and Sculd have their own villages, they still helped make the Elemental Country brighter. Gaara and his siblings came to live within the Elemental Country because the Sand villagers were the same as Konoha's. Now, it's the celebration of the marriage between Serena and her fiancés Robin, Harry, Yugi, Zane, Neji, Nagi, Omi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tai, Matt, and Yaten. "Let's get the party started," shouted a hyper Ginny.

"Free food," shouted Ron, Duo, and Hige.

"Boys," said their girlfriends as they dragged them back to their table.

"I would like to make a toast to the lovely couples. May their love shine through the galaxies for all to see," said Kakyuu.

"Here here," shouted everyone as they drank the glass of cherry wine.

Suddenly, a big boom was heard as the building they were in shook with velocity. The guests were wary and slowly moved away from the door. The smoke came in as two shadowy figures came inside. One was smirking while the other one sneered at the happy couple. People, besides the Royals, the Demon Royals, the Moons, and the rest who fought three years, thought that their heroes didn't seal Tenma and Debiru completely. When the smoke died down, everyone was shock at what they saw. "Sasuke! Sakura," shouted the rookie nins.

"A wedding without us," said Sakura, "I'm hurt."

**"We didn't want you here to begin with,"** snarled Kiba.

**"And you better go before something happens to you,"** said Kyuubi as she smirked.

"Fireball Jutsu," shouted Sasuke.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," shouted Ami, transformed into Sailor Mercury.

The two attacks canceled each other out and made a huge smoke within the building, making it hard to see. The Hyuuga clan activated their Byakugan eyes and tried to find the two intruders. Itachi was furious because he didn't want the wedding to be ruined. He came to see Serena as a little sister, but with the intruders, she wouldn't get to be sent off. Itachi looked around and activated his Sharigan eyes, looking for Sasuke. When Neji pointed out Sasuke at the far corner, near Serena, he jumped up and stood in front of Sasuke. "Tsukiyomi," said Itachi as he held Sasuke by the shirt, slamming him into the wall.

"Sixty Four Palms," said Hinata as she strikes Sakura.

During the three years, Sasuke and Sakura were training hard, trying to kill all those who deliberately made fun of them, embarrassed them to the higher degree. They thought they were stronger than anyone else in the world, but they were wrong. Sakura and Sasuke were taken out quite easily: one by a friend, the other by a brother. When Sakura and Sasuke were unconscious, Selenity was furious and told the guards to place them in a cell. Sasuke would think that he could brake out of these cells, but they were wrong. The cell was made to destroy chakra that was used by prisoners, especially the bad ones. "I'm glad that was over," said a smiling Suki.

"That was fast," said a blinking Ai.

"Did you want it to be a bloody war," asked Draco.

"Shut up Draco," said Winry as she hit him over the head.

"Sorry dear," said Draco.

"That's better," said Winry while everyone laughed.

So, over the years, the Moon gang married to their one true love. They still sang and became a big hit with NG Productions. They were even in a joint concert with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. But they settled down to just joint concerts with the Three Lights. Apparently, they loved to stay with the family. Serena produced six girls and six boys, one for each husband while Kakyuu was in her 5 month pregnancy, along with Hotaru. Everyone was happy and started something new. But one thing stood out, there will always be evil for them to fight, not too strenuous like Tenma and Debiru, but very real all the same. Because as the saying goes: Light cannot live without Dark and vice versa.

THE END!


End file.
